


Cardinal Sins

by whiteroses77



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, M/M, Red Kryptonite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 52,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ollie is at a loose end during his summer vacation, he meets someone in Metropolis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU Set between Season 2 and Season 3 of Smallville.

TITLE: Cardinal Sins 1/2  
PAIRING: Clark/Oliver, Clark/OFC  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 3,586  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Ollie is at a loose end during his summer vacation, he meets someone in Metropolis.  
Authors note: AU Set between season 2 and season 3 of Smallville.

~*~

Ollie was just getting dressed; he was looking forward to tonight. It was his college vacation, he and his old prep school buddies had agreed to meet up to spend some time together in Metropolis. They were doing their own thing this summer. This was going to be the only night of their vacation when he and his buddies could hang out together this year. 

Alden’s father had given him an ultimatum, spend the summer in rehab, or find his own college fees for next semester. Geoffrey was travelling across country going to meet his girlfriend Scarlett’s parents for the first time. And Ollie, well he could do what the hell he wanted, he had no ties or responsibilities. That thought should make him happier than it did… oh, well.

Geoffrey and Alden lounged in the plush easy chairs in his suite; Alden had already helped himself to some scotch from the minibar. Oliver was fastening the buttons of his white shirt as he left the bedroom. Geoffrey asked, “So, are you ready, Ollie, the girls should be getting here any minute.” 

He rolled his eyes at his long-time friend, “We’re in college now, Geoff, I think you should start calling them women.”

Alden laughed, “Yeah, Ollie is right, unless you’re still into high school girls.”

Geoffrey replied smugly, “Girls – women, whatever you want to call them, I’ve got a girlfriend and you two have not.”

Alden sneered, and took another swig of his scotch. Ollie chuckled, “I don’t know about Casanova there but I don’t have one by choice, ‘cause there’s so much of me to go around.”

Alden sniggered into his drink, and Geoffrey declared jokingly, “Well, Scarlett is arriving any minute with her friends, so if you’re not interested just say so now.”

Ollie laughed, “I’ll take a look, and see if your girlfriend’s friends are as hot as she is.”

“Hey!”

Ollie grinned, “How exactly did ‘you’ get such a hot girlfriend, huh?”

Geoffrey squinted at him, “Hands off, Queen.”

He lifted his hands in an open-handed gesture, “Friend’s just don’t do that to each other.”

Their attentions were refocused when there was a knock on the door of the suite. Ollie grinned at his buddies and went to answer it. He opened the door to Geoffrey’s girlfriend Scarlett, and two other women. Ollie grinned; he was very pleased by the sights. “Come on in ladies.”

The three hot college girls – women, he meant women, entered and walked past him into the suit. Scarlett introduced them, “Ollie, this is Jessica, and Cindy.”

Then Scarlett headed straight for Geoffrey and exchanged a kiss of greeting, the other two let their gazes take in fully Ollie’s form. Ollie mirrored their actions; he had to admit they were beauties. They were tanned with very nice figures shown off by skimpy little dresses. One was a brunette and the other a blonde, Oliver had never really had a preference, either one was extremely welcome to have some fun with.

Alden stood up from the couch, scotch still in hand, he smiled lecherously, “Definitely not high school girls.” He approached them, blatantly checking them out, “So who’s the lucky girl?”

He saw the girls flinch slightly and Ollie tried to smooth things over, he knew Alden was a decent looking guy but he could be a dick after he’d been drinking, so he suggested, “C’mon, I think we should get to know each other and hang out together.”

The girls nodded along, Oliver smiled reassuringly and then went to the mini-bar, “Can I get anyone a drink?”

~*~

Later, they made their way through the crowds of people dancing to the thumping beat of the bass. The girls had suggested going to a nightclub, and Cindy being a Metropolis girl had suggested Atlantis. Ollie had agreed, after all, he was always up for a good time.

They reached a table and they all found a seat. Ollie said he would to go and get the drinks, Cindy offered to help him carry them. Oliver smiled, and accepted the offer. She returned the smile and followed him to the bar. As the barman fixed the drinks, Ollie glanced back at the table; he saw Geoffrey and Scarlett huddled together totally into each other. Alden was unsubtly putting his arm around Jessica. She squirmed in her seat and suddenly she jumped up and came over to them at the bar, she said, “I’ll help, there’s too many drinks for you two to carry.”

Although he totally had his buddy’s back, he didn’t want him to scare her off. He didn’t want to make her anymore uncomfortable; he wanted this to be a good night, so he just said, “Thanks.”

He was handing over the money for the beverages, when Cindy declared, “Holy crap, take a look at that.” She started shaking Jessica's arm, and motioning in a direction.

Jessica followed the direction; she licked her lips, “Hot-damn.”

Ollie glanced over his shoulder and followed the direction too, wondering what had caught the girl’s attention. His eyes came to focus on a handsome, tanned, black haired guy walking through the crowd, heading towards the bar. He was dressed all in black, his muscular arms were on show, and he filled out his clothes remarkably well. He obviously worked out. He was exchanging words and smiles as he swaggered through the crowd as if he owned the place, the other club patrons were fawning all over him. 

The girls couldn’t take their eyes off the guy either. Ollie felt slightly disturbed; he wasn’t used to being overshadowed by other guys. He had always been the centre of attention when it came to the opposite sex. The guy reached the bar, braced his hands against it, the barman greeted him, “Now’s it going, Kal?”

The guy, Kal, grinned, “No complaints, give me the usual.”

The barman beamed back, “Sure thing.”

Ollie had seen the people in the crowd’s reaction. He’d seen the girls that were with him not even trying to hide their interest in him, and it seemed even the male bartender was enamoured with the guy. Kal glanced their way. He saw the girls checking him out, he smiled smugly, “Hi.”

Jessica returned the smile, and Cindy giggled. Ollie narrowed his gaze. He picked up two drinks, and he held them out to Jessica, “There you go.”

She returned her attention to him. She shrugged, “Oh yeah.” She took the drinks from him and then he did the same to Cindy, saying, “Come on, ladies.”

They both nodded. They took a last longing glance back at the guy, and then they followed him. They all retook their seats. Alden immediately reached for his drink. The girls leaned over the table, and they called over to Scarlett, “Hey, did you see what’s standing at the bar?”

Scarlett frowned and then looked across, she purred, “Well, hello….”

Cindy and Jessica giggled at her remark and nodded, “We know.”

Geoffrey looked at Ollie aghast. Ollie pinched his lips and shrugged at him. Alden threw back his drink, downing it in seconds. To say Ollie was a little put out was an understatement. He didn’t know these girls and after tonight, he would probably never see them again. But their rudeness was pissing him off. They were on a date with Oliver Queen for god’s sake, they should be grateful.

Geoffrey took hold of Scarlett’s hand and chided, “Scarlett!”

Scarlett broke her gaze away, and then she laughed. She caressed and kissed Geoffrey's cheek, “Only looking, muffin.”

Geoffrey looked relieved. He smiled, “It better be.”

Scarlett smiled, “Don’t worry, Geoff, as if I could ever take him home to meet my parents. They’d be pissed for sure, not like with you, sweetie.”

Geoffrey smiled in return. Ollie harrumphed quietly, ‘yeah right, as if that’s a compliment’. He turned back and he had another look at the guy. He ran his eyes over him. He was good looking and he was definitely fit but he wasn’t all that. 

He was watching other people dancing, and he seemed to be considering the crowd. He looked like a panther watching its prey. Then he glanced towards their table. He smiled almost knowingly at all the attention he was receiving from the people at this table. He flashed a set of pearly whites and then turned away again. 

Then suddenly, Cindy and Jessica were bickering. Jessica was saying, “No, it should be me, you were already interested in Ollie.”

Cindy was shaking her head, her blonde hair was swaying with the movement, “That’s not fair I saw him first…”

Alden lifted his empty glass. He pointed his gaze at Ollie, and he said mockingly, “Why don’t we get to know each other and hang out together.”

Ollie grimaced; he understood where Alden’s attitude was coming from. Ollie hadn’t considered what Alden had felt like hearing him trying to quell the girls concerns earlier in the same way, when they had been more interested in Ollie than giving Alden a chance. 

Now he did.

The girls were nodding excitedly, “Yeah, that’s a great idea. Ollie, will you go over there and invite him to join us.”

Ollie tensed, how they dare ask him that. They looked at him adoringly, and sang in unison, “Please, Ollie.”

Ollie put on a fake smile, “Sure.” But he thought grimly, ‘But I better be getting laid tonight.’

~*~

He stood up, and then approached the bar, until he was standing by the guy’s side. Ollie hesitated; it had been him and his buddies for so long now, ever since they were in prep school together, that approaching another man to hang out with was kind of odd. 

Kal’s gaze was still on the crowd, seemingly oblivious to his presence, then he tilted his head nonchalantly, he glanced at him sideways and asked condescendingly, “…Yes…?”

Damn it, he was Oliver Queen, he was the heir to a multi-billion dollar empire, and this guy was being condescending to HIM. He forced a smile, “Your name is Kal, right.”

Kal still didn’t look at him, but he grinned, and said jovially, “That’s what I call myself.”

“Well, Kal, my friends, and I would like to invite you to join our party.”

He laughed at him in amusement. “And why would you want to do that, huh, three guys and three girls the math adds up to me.”

Ollie grimaced, “Well…”

Kal smiled and winked at a woman on the dance floor, but he said to Ollie, “Unless someone’s not man enough to satisfy them …”

Ollie gritted his teeth, and thought ‘asshole!’

Then Kal finally turned towards him, and Ollie gazed into pretty aquamarine eyes. He swallowed and thought ‘wow’ and then Kal eyed him cockily, “…or women hold no interest for someone.”

Ollie let out a burst of shocked laughter, “Yeah right, in your dreams maybe. If there’s anything wrong with the math, it’s my buddy over there that always has a drink in his hand, not me. I like women just fine.”

Kal’s full lips puckered, and he drawled, “Just fine…?” he grinned and his eyes sparkled, “It must be demoralising for a man like you to find yourself second best for once.”

Ollie declared with annoyance, “I’m not second best… never have been never will be”

Kal feigned a sad face, “There-there don’t worry your pretty little head about it. C’mon, let’s go talk to the girls.”

Kal slapped him on the shoulder and then set off over to the table and Ollie followed in his wake.

~*~

They reached the table, and all the girls sat to attention. Kal smiled at them widely, “Your friend here tells me you require the services of a man who can handle three such sexy women.”

All three women laughed in response as if they thought he was just being charmingly funny. Ollie knew just by talking to him those few moments at the bar that he was deadly serious. He really thought he was god’s gift.

Ollie made the introductions, “Kal, this is Alden, Cindy, Jessica, Geoffrey, and Scarlett. Everyone this is Kal.”

Kal smouldered, “Scarlett I love that name.”

She grinned back, “Kal isn’t bad either.”

Kal sat himself down at their table, and he somehow held all three girls gazes at once, “So tell me, what is it you like to do for fun?”

Ollie returned to his seat unnoticed, he was already regretting asking the guy to come over.

~*~

As the night went on, Kal had managed to hold everyone’s attention. Kal had danced with Cindy, and Jessica, and he kept giving Scarlett daring glances. Eventually, Kal asked, “So, Scarlett, do you want to do it?”

The boys exchanged grimaces. The girls chuckled nervously, and Kal grinned, “Dance I mean.”

Scarlett laughed lightly, “Go on then.”

Kal stood up and offered his hand to her, and she scooted out from around the table and took it. Ollie heard her giggle as they walked towards the dance floor, “You are so bad...”

The whole table was enthralled watching as Scarlett and Kal were dancing closely, too closely for Geoffrey’s liking. Ollie could feel his friend sitting tensely beside him. They could see Kal whispering something into Scarlett’s ear, and then she threw her head back and laughed. They watched as Scarlett’s hand ran over Kal’s ass, and Geoffrey jumped up in anger, “What is she doing?”

On the one hand, Ollie would love to see Geoffrey go over there and knock the bastard’s head off but on the other, Kal looked as though he could handle himself. He didn’t want Geoff getting in over his head. He reached out and pulled Geoffrey back down to the seats. He soothed, “She’s probably had one too many drinks, Geoff, wait here.”

Ollie stood up and went over to the dance floor. He tapped Scarlett on the shoulder, “Hey, you better get yourself back over to that table right now, unless you want your relationship to be over.”

Scarlett glanced back at Geoff and then she returned her gaze to Kal. She looked indecisive until Kal shrugged, “Go on then, you don’t want to leave your boyfriend waiting.”

Scarlett sighed and then walked back over to the table. Ollie turned to Kal. He didn’t know why he was saying it, but he told him, “Thanks.”

Kal smirked, “Just knowing you can take a woman away from her man can be satisfying enough without actually doing it.”

Ollie shook his head and grinned, “You really are an asshole aren’t you?”

Kal smiled at him, and then they returned to the table. Geoffrey was staring daggers at Kal, but Kal only shrugged. He turned to Jessica “Do you want to dance again?”

Jessica nodded happily. That seemed to quench Geoffrey’s anger, realising Kal wasn’t as interested in his girlfriend as he feared. Alden demanded, “Is someone getting me another drink or what?”

This wasn’t what he had in mind when he planned this night, and he wanted to get it back on track. He suggested, “Why don’t we head on back to my suite.”

Jessica took hold of Kal’s hand, “You’re coming aren’t you, Kal?”

Kal ran his tongue over his teeth, and grinned, “I sure hope so.”

~*~

As they entered Ollie’s suite, Alden staggered in; he headed for the minibar, grabbed some bottles, and set off towards a bedroom. 

Ollie called, “Where are you going?”

Alden yelled back, “I’m going to bed. There’s no point in staying out here with you and those bitches.” Then he slammed the door behind him.

Ollie apologised to his guests, “I’m sorry about him.”

Geoff told them, “I’m sorry too, Ollie, but I think we need some privacy. We really need to talk things out.”

Ollie nodded, and Geoff and Scarlett headed to another room. Then Kal called, “Goodnight, Scarlett.”

Scarlett turned and smiled. Geoff guided her roughly through the doorway. Ollie said to Kal, “You never stop, do you?”

Kal pursed his lips, “No.”

Ollie rolled his eyes.

~*~

Ollie prepared some drinks for the remaining people. Then they began to make themselves comfortable on the couches. There was a major dispute about who was sitting with whom. Ollie was almost angry – almost being the operative word, he was becoming less bothered by the second. The girls were squabbling, each wanting to sit with Kal. Neither would relent so they both sat down on either side of Kal and glared at each other. 

Ollie took a gulp of his drink and said snidely, “Why don’t you just fuck both of them, and have done with it?”

The girls looked shocked at his statement. Kal lounged back on the couch, stretched out his long legs, and smirked at him aggravatingly. Ollie took another drink, and then Kal turned his attention to the girls. He reached out to his left, cupping Cindy’s head and drawing her in. There was no interim; he just dove into the kiss. It was intensely deep, Cindy whimpered into Kal’s mouth, and her hands came up and grasped his black hair. 

Ollie eyed them with a mixture of contempt and fascination. Jessica was watching in quiet dismay. Then Kal pulled out of the kiss just as abruptly as he had started it. Cindy was breathing heavily and she was looking quite excited by the experience. Kal licked his lips thoughtfully. He frowned minutely, and then he reached for Jessica. He kissed her with just as much intensity. Cindy was watching them keenly. 

As their lips played against each other’s, it was Kal who let out a groan this time. He pulled away slowly and then he smiled at the brunette. He turned to Ollie and told him, “I’ll have the brunette, you can keep the blonde.”

Ollie chuckled in hollow amusement, while both girls were staring wide-eyed at Kal. Cindy spat, “You bastard, how dare you?”

Kal laughed, “If you could kiss and I might have chosen you, and you certainly wouldn’t have had any complaints, and neither will Jessica.”

Jessica was looking torn between her friend, and the hot guy who was offering her what she wanted. She squirmed and then shrugged, “You really did like Ollie before, Cindy…”

Kal held out his hand and Jessica took it, and he led her to the last empty bedroom. Cindy watched them disappear through the doorway, and then she turned to face Ollie. She sighed, “Well, this is great.”

Ollie took the last swig of his drink, he sneered, “You’re no prize either, darling.”

Cindy told him haughtily, “That kind of attitude is not going to get you laid is it?”

He laughed nastily, “I wouldn’t touch you now. Oliver Queen doesn’t do leftovers.”

She glared at him, and then she glanced around the suite. With her friends occupied, she didn’t have anywhere to go. So finally, she flopped herself down on the couch opposite him, her arms folded as she sulked.

~*~

Ollie had gotten another drink and he ignored Cindy. He turned the lights out and lay out on the couch. He’d had enough. He was entirely willing to let sleep take him. 

As he lay there in the darkened room, as the place became quiet, that’s when the sounds could be perceived. Low groans and higher pitched moans, to an unmistakable rhythm. He swallowed, as those moans turned into cries of ecstasy, as Jessica cried out his name and yes again and again. Ollie’s body reacted to those sounds, and he closed his eyes and his mind filled in the pictures. Of Jessica naked, her nipples peaked, her breast jiggling a little as she was fucked, her tanned legs spread widely, with Kal thrusting hard between them. ‘God, I bet he looks great naked’. Ollie’s eyes flew open at realising his own disturbing thoughts.

Man, he should’ve just let Cindy give him a pity fuck at least then he wouldn’t be so frustrated that he’d start thinking about guys.

~*~

The next morning, was a series of embarrassing goodbyes. It turned out Kal had not stayed the entire night. He had left not long after he’d finished fucking Jessica in the early hours of the morning. Alden had a major hang over, and he blearily called for a cab to take him to the airport. Scarlett and Geoff had sorted out their problems although; they both seemed relieved that Kal wasn’t there to cause any more ructions. They left to continue their trip across country. 

There was still tension between Jessica and Cindy. Jessica had obviously enjoyed last night, but she agreed in the cold light of day that Kal had been a bastard to them. They left with Cindy finally letting up and asking if Kal had been as good as he looked. 

Ollie didn’t hear Jessica’s reply; however, it left him wondering about the answer all day.

~*~

With all of his friends gone, he had the privilege to do anything he wanted. Money was never an issue, and going with the flow had never really been his thing. It was giving into his own piqued curiosity that he felt himself being drawn back to club Atlantis.

 

The end of part 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ollie returns to club Atlantis and a battle of wills ensues.

TITLE: Cardinal Sins 2/2  
PAIRING: Clark/Oliver  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 3,800  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Ollie returns to club Atlantis and a battle of wills ensues.

~*~

He was going on the assumption that the guy was a regular here, especially after all the attention that he received last night. As Ollie walked through the crowds of people, he received some admiring looks. A handsome single guy was definitely much more appreciated than one with other women with him that was for sure.

As he got closer to the bar, he saw him there leaning against it. Tonight he was wearing a burgundy silk shirt. He was chatting to the same bartender as last night. The bartender saw him heading their way. Ollie saw him say something to Kal. Then Ollie reached Kal’s side at the bar. Kal smiled at the bartender, but he spoke to Ollie, “So, you’ve come back and without your entourage.”

Ollie spoke ruefully, “Well, someone ruined my good time last night. So I think I’m owed a lay, and this is just the place to take another shot at it.”

Kal chuckled, “So you must’ve come back for another disappointment then?”

Ollie asked flippantly, “That depends, are you going to cock block me again?”

He laughed, “No, not if you can find someone who’s actually interested in your cock.” He told the bartender, “Get him a beer, Reece, this is going to be interesting.”

The bartender chuckled chummily and served Ollie his beer.

~*~

It was like a duel that night. However, Kal did more observing than doing. They each chatted with and danced with an assortment of women. 

He could feel Kal’s eyes on him as he danced with them. There were those who were only up for a good time. Some that you would only fuck if you were drunk enough, as well those that if it had been any other night you might want to see again. 

However, his focus was entirely on Kal. Was he still watching? Was this woman the kind of woman that Kal would fuck? How many women could he get to agree to leave with him? 

He did all this just to prove to Kal that he wasn’t second best to anyone. Conversely, he didn’t take any of them up on their offers. He returned to the bar between each dance and partner. He wiped the sheen of sweat from his forehead, and called for another beer. Kal’s eyes were bright, he asked, “So, how many did that make it, huh?”

Ollie smiled, “You tell me?”

Kal seemed to glow at him, “She was eleventh for dancing, sixth for the make out. That one was definitely wet for you.”

Ollie puffed up his chest, “So, who’s second best now?”

Kal’s gaze travelled all over Ollie, where his shirt was clinging to his sweat soaked body. His gaze returning to his face, he murmured, “You were right. You have proven you’re not second best to all those other guys out there tonight.”

He felt a fission of excitement, of pride at Kal’s appraisal and compliment. Then Kal added with a vicious smile, “But not me.”

That remark should’ve just pissed him off, but it actually stung too. So he replied vehemently, “Okay you win you’re the best. I bet you’re a first class cocksucker as well.”

Kal flinched, and bit out, “What…?”

Ollie grinned at his reaction, he wanted to irk him even more, so he called the bartender over to them, “Hey man, how does it feel having those pretty lips around your cock, really great huh?”

The bartender’s eyes widened slightly, he glanced at Kal. They held their gazes for a very long moment, and then he swallowed. The guy turned to look at Ollie and he shook his head, “Hey, leave me out of this, man.”

Ollie chuckled at their reactions; some people were just so easy to bait. Kal looked thoughtful a moment and he played with the ring on his finger. Finally, he raised an eyebrow and asked, “Do you want to find out?”

Ollie asked in confusion, “Find out what?”

Kal bit his lip, raised an eyebrow, and said, “How good I really am at sucking cock.”

Ollie was gobsmacked. He studied Kal and realised he was actually serious. Ollie couldn’t believe this guy, not only did he think he was god’s gift to women but men too. Ollie’s gaze fell to that pretty mouth, and his cock jerked in his pants. Ollie breathed out heavily, and he licked his lips nervously. He was a little apprehensive but he was willing to try anything once.

He glanced between Kal and the bartender, who appeared disturbed and maybe slightly bothered too. Ollie grinned and nodded. Kal returned his grin with a salacious smile of his own. He pushed away from the bar and said, “C’mon.”

Kal led him through the club towards some darkened alcoves, and then they stood there facing each other. Kal’s eyes went to Ollie’s crotch at the bulge there. He leaned in close. Ollie could feel his breath on his lips. Kal said huskily, “Show me what you’ve got.”

Ollie reached down and unbelted and then unzipped, releasing his increasingly hard cock. Ollie watched as Kal devoured his cock with his eyes. Kal licked his lips and whispered, “Hmm, that is really, really nice.” He glanced up into Ollie’s eyes, he smiled, “Hmm, so hard for me.” Ollie swallowed but held his gaze, Kal continued, “This is going to be so fucking good.”

Then Kal dropped to his knees in front of him, and Ollie unconsciously swayed forward in anticipation. Kal gazed at his cock, studied it intently. He leaned forward slowly and breathed over the head. His erection flexed and Ollie groaned, and Kal looked up and smiled. Then he dipped and traced the line of his cock a breath away, he returned to the head and smiled as a drip of pre-come escaped. Ollie begged, “C’mon, please.”

Kal gazed up, he murmured, “Is this what you want me to do?” then he held his tongue out.

Ollie whimpered and groaned, “Yeah suck my cock.”

A beat and then Kal began laughing, “In your dreams.”

Ollie blinked in confusion, “What?”

Kal stood up slowly. He leaned in and smirked, “In-your-dreams.” Then he winked at him and then he swaggered away. 

The fucking son of a bitch!

~*~

After a few minutes of disquieting awkwardness, when he could finally get his dick back inside his pants, he left the alcove. He returned to the bar to find Kal sitting there, chatting to the bartender. The bartender smirked at him with knowing amusement as he approached. Ollie bristled, not only was he being made a joke of by that smug bastard, but now he was being laughed at by a fucking bartender for god’s sake!

Kal didn’t turn around but he asked, “Have you had another disappointment, pretty boy?”

Anger tore through him, he grabbed Kal’s arm and yanked it, “You bastard!”

Kal stood up leisurely whist Ollie held on to him. He turned towards him in the space between them and they stood toe-to-toe. Kal glanced at his hand gripping him, and Ollie gritted out, “You need your ass kicking.”

Kal told him nonchalantly, “Yeah right. You can try it if you want to but you will be second best in that as well.”

“You…” he swung back and punched him in the face. 

Kal took the blow, and he rubbed his cheek. He smirked, “Feel better now?”

Ollie prepared to take another shot; however, Kal grabbed his wrist. He warned, “You’re lucky I like you. Now don’t push it!”

Ollie put both arms down at his sides and he shook his head, “You like me? So how the hell do you treat people you don’t like, you asshole?” then he walked away and out of the club.

~*~

It had been a week, he tried going to other clubs, and he even considered going home to Star City for the rest of his vacation. Hell, he could take a yacht and sail off around the world if he wanted to. However, there was something about Metropolis, which made him want to stay longer. 

He wasn’t an idiot; he knew what that something was. He just didn’t want to give the conceited bastard any more power over him. What the guy really needed was to be taught a lesson. That lesson was, nobody made a fool of Oliver Queen. 

He gave it some thought. That club seemed to be like his domain or something, and maybe he could gain the upper hand if he saw him away from that club. Now, where could he find out Kal’s address? Then it came to him, every night at the club was different, different clubbers, different women, there was only one constant other than Kal. It was the bartenders. Despite Ollie’s jibes last week, they did seem very friendly, so if anyone knew where Kal lived it would be him.

He went to the club late in the afternoon, before it opened for the night, and he waited for Kal’s buddy to show up for his shift. Hanging around outside a deserted nightclub during the daylight hours was depressing. Without the darkness of night and the neon lights on, it was a dismal shell. He waited a while and finally the guy showed up. He was reaching into his pocket for the keys to get in, when he saw Ollie standing there waiting.

The guy grimaced, “What do you want, man?”

Ollie told him, “I want to know where he lives.”

Reece shook his head, “I told you last week, just leave me outta this.”

Ollie reached into his pocket and withdrew a money clip. He rolled a hundred dollar bill off, and offered it to him. The guy stared at the bill and then pinched his lips, “Nah, it’s not worth it, man.”

Ollie smirked, “Not worth the money or not worth upsetting your boyfriend?”

The guy rolled his eyes and shook his head and Ollie rolled another bill off. Reece stared at it, so Ollie rolled another two off, and the guy muttered, “Shit, who the hell are you?”

“I’m a man who wants to know his address that’s all.” He rolled another bill off.

Reece reached out and took the money from him. He warned him, “You don’t know who you’re dealing with.”

Ollie grinned, “No he doesn’t know who he’s dealing with.”

~*~

He found the private apartment complex easily. It was definitely a very nice place but it was still nowhere near Ollie’s price bracket. He entered the elevator, and went up and knocked on the door. It was answered after a couple of minutes.

Wide shocked eyes gazed at him. Ollie’s gaze took him in; he looked as though he had just come out of the shower his black hair damp. He was wearing a plain white cotton t-shirt and loose dark blue sweatpants, not exactly the perfectly styled, groomed image he’d shown until now.

Kal swallowed, blinked rapidly, and he took a breath, “Um… what are you doing here?”

It was strange and kind of startling seeing him so surprised and nervous. Ollie grinned, “Can I come in?”

His gaze darted around, and behind him and he almost stuttered, “Y…yeah, um, come in.”

Ollie chuckled lightly. This was crazy, why was he acting like this? If he didn’t know any better, he would think this was Kal’s much younger, shyer brother. 

Ollie glanced around the apartment and Kal asked, “What do you want to talk about?”

Ollie shrugged and told him, “I want to talk about the blowjob that I’m owed.”

Kal’s eyes widened even more, and then he chuckled nervously; “Um…” he began backing away. 

Ollie chuckled, “Where are you running off to?”

He smiled almost shyly, “Just give me a moment, okay.” 

Then he turned and headed towards the bedroom. Ollie grinned and followed him. Kal turned around abruptly, and told him, “I said give me a moment!”

Ollie narrowed his gaze at him, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to get out of the blowjob.”

His gaze travelled his body, and then he met his gaze determinedly and said tersely, “I said I’ll be right back and I will be, but I’m not promising you anything.”

Ollie held his hands up in mock surrender, and Kal nodded and turn back around and continued his journey to the bedroom. Ollie was bemused, for a spilt second it was almost as if the Kal he knew was back, but not quite.

He watched him through the open doorway, and all he did was go over to the night table, pick up his ring, and put it on his finger. He straightened his shoulders, and turned around and headed back out of the bedroom. Ollie chuckled, “That was it?”

Kal eyed him and told him sullenly, “You’ve got a lot of nerve coming here.”

He rolled his eyes, “I told you, you owe me a blowjob.”

Kal narrowed his eyes and told him, “I don’t owe anyone anything!”

Ollie got in his face, “You do when you’re a cocktease.”

Kal smirked, and it was just like being back at the club last week, all signs of the nervous guy were gone. Kal taunted, “Oh, I see, you haven’t been able to get it up all week for anyone else, only me.”

Ollie snarled, “Fuck you!”

Kal leaned in, “You’ve got a better chance of that, than me sucking your cock.”

The idea of that thrilled him. He began hardening, he groaned, “Oh, yes, I’m up for that.” 

He grasped Kal and he spread him face first against his kitchen countertop. His hand was against the centre of his back and he held him down. Kal braced himself, and laughed lightly, “Oh yes, you want me so badly, don’t you?”

Ollie told him, “Stop talking.” 

He grabbed and tugged the waistband to get those sweatpants down. When Kal’s tanned toned ass was revealed, Ollie groaned. He ran his hand over the soft skin of his cheeks. He never thought a man’s ass could be so tempting. Kal murmured, “You like what you see?”

He groaned, “Oh yeah.” He unzipped himself, and released his erection. He pumped it.

Kal asked, “You really want to fuck me, don’t you?”

Ollie pushed up against that lovely ass, “Yes.”

Then it happened so fast that Ollie didn’t have chance to blink. He found himself pinned against the countertop, their positions reversed. Kal now had his cock pressed against Ollie’s bare ass. Kal whispered darkly in his ear, “I hope you enjoyed the view because that’s the only time you will be seeing it.”

Ollie struggled, “You son of a bitch!”

“What did you think was going to happen when you decided to come here, huh?”

He gritted out, “You said you wanted to fuck.”

Kal leaned in and nipped Ollie’s ear with his teeth, “Yeah, but I never said you could fuck ME.”

Ollie struggled and told him, “Well you’re not fucking me.”

Suddenly he was let go, he turned just in time to see Kal’s hard cock just before he finished pulling his sweatpants up. Ollie asked confusedly, “What are you doing now?”

Indifferently, Kal shrugged, “Obviously nothing, you better go.”

Ollie stared at him for a long time. How he could go from wanting to fuck him to indifference within seconds? It was simply confusing. Then Kal’s eyes flashed angrily and he yelled, “I said get the fuck out!”

Ollie pulled up his pants and fastened them on the way to the door, “You are one fucking crazy bastard!”

As he stepped through it, Kal called, “When you decide you want to be fucked you know where I’ll be.”

Ollie shook his head and left, shutting the door behind him.

~*~

He wouldn’t let him beat him. Whatever his problem was; Ollie was going to show him he wasn’t as special as he obviously thought he was.

He returned to club Atlantis; he went and found himself a dance partner. He ignored the bar purposely. He danced closely with the brunette he had picked up. He guided them around the dance floor until he could see the bar. Kal wasn’t there leaning against it as usual. The bartender Reece spotted him and Ollie looked away and carried on dancing. 

He danced another song, and he glanced at the bar again to see if Kal was there or not. He frowned when he realised he still wasn’t there. As the song ended, he realised that the bartender wasn’t busy right now, so he walked away from his dance partner without looking back. He reached the bar and asked the bartender, “Hey, what’s going on, where’s Kal tonight?”

The guy shrugged, “I don’t know. He was here earlier, and then something happened. It was as if he was in pain or something. I offered to get help but he said he was fine and he rushed out of here.”

Ollie frowned, it was probably stupid to worry about him, but he couldn’t stop himself being concerned for him. He nodded, “Thanks.”

Then he headed out of the club, he didn’t know why but he had to find out if he was okay. He had definitely acted strange last time they saw each other. He headed straight for Kal’s apartment. On the way, his fear grew desperate. He rapped on the door. After a moment, it was opened. Kal’s eyes narrowed when he saw him. Ollie sighed loudly, “Thank god you’re alright. Reece said you were...”

Kal smirked at him, “Oh, did you worry your pretty little head over me.”

All the fear and anger twisted inside him, “You…” he took a swing at him. 

Kal grabbed his wrist and then forced him up against the inside wall. He took his mouth hard. Kal licked his way inside he couldn’t be denied. Ollie responded vigorously, grabbing handfuls of tousled black hair. He pushed his tongue into Kal’s mouth meeting Kal’s tongue again and again. 

Kal ran his hands over Ollie’s body, over his crotch, and his body begged for more. Kal’s full lips sucked at his neck. Kal didn’t ask, he stated, “You want to fuck.”

Ollie panted steadily and he nodded silently, Kal pulled away and gazed at his face, waiting, and Ollie confirmed, “Yeah.”

Kal smiled luminously, “Yes.”

~*~

They kissed and groped their way to the bedroom doorway. Ollie's hands went to his own belt buckle, until Kal’s hands joined his, so he went for Kal’s instead, releasing his hard cock. When their pants were both unzipped, Ollie began on Kal’s shirt, but Kal grabbed his wrist and pinned it to the doorjamb above his head, Ollie laughed, “Shit, I’m just trying to get you out of this shirt.”

Kal gazed at him and shook his head. Ollie grinned in confused amusement, “You want to leave our clothes on?”

Kal looked worried for a split second and then he reached for the bedroom light and switched it off, so the bedroom was in darkness. Kal pulled him by his wrist and dragged him into the darkened bedroom. They hit the bed in a tangle of lips, and limbs. They wrestled their way out of their clothes, until they were skin to skin, and Kal’s soft lips explored his body. God, he felt so turned on, that when Kal’s fingers explored between his ass cheeks he didn’t even flinch, he just spread his thighs. 

Kal groaned against the skin of his belly, and then he was pushing slick fingers in to Ollie’s ass. Ollie cried out at the slight discomfort, and Kal’s mouth returned to his mouth, kissing him, distracting him as he began thrusting them in and out of him. He did it long enough that the discomfort lessened considerably. Then Kal was between his thighs and pushing his cock into him, Ollie gritted his teeth, and he bit Kal’s lip accidently and Kal just groaned in response. “Fuck, Ollie, you feel so good. Ah, shit!”

Ollie cried out as he took him to the hilt, and Kal chuckled breathily, “I knew that’s what you wanted from the moment I saw you.” and then he began thrusting into him. 

Ollie squeezed his eyes shut and took it. He took it until the pain left and only pleasure remained. His hands found Kal’s ass and squeezed, he moaned, “Oh, yes!”

Kal grinned down at him in the darkness and then he kissed him. And then he fucked him, thrusting into him for what felt like forever. Ollie found himself wrapping his legs high around Kal’s back. 

Kal lifted up and changed position, and in the darkness, Oliver heard a pinging sound. Kal muttered, “Oh shit.”

Ollie asked, “What was that?”

Kal told him quietly, “My fingers were still wet from the lube; my ring just came off and landed on the floor.”

Ollie groaned, “Fuck, forget about the ring, just fuck me.”

He dragged Kal down to him and kissed him again. Kal moaned in response and then began thrusting again.

Ollie felt his orgasm approaching, he reached for his own cock and stroked it. He gasped up at him, “You were right, you are the fucking best.”

Kal jerked forward hard. He gazed down at him, and he panted, “No, you are.”

Ollie gazed up at this enigma, and for just this one moment, he could actually believe this man really cared about him. Then his orgasm took over him, and he came violently over his own chest and Kal’s. Then Kal followed him over the edge, collapsing over him whilst trembling, and panting, “Oh god.” 

He stayed still for what seemed like ages. Ollie found him-self carding Kal’s hair soothingly. Eventually Kal rolled off him. Ollie began drifting off to sleep, and he heard Kal telling him quietly, “I’m sorry.”

Ollie was confused by that, but it didn’t stop him going to sleep anyway.

~*~ 

He awoke in the morning and Kal wasn’t there. He waited a while but he didn’t come back. Damn it; he didn’t even have Kal’s cell phone number. He went back to his hotel, and he waited for a call. 

It didn’t come.

He returned to the club a few nights later but Kal hadn’t been in. He returned to the apartment and he found it cleared out.

He was gone. 

It was over.

There was nothing he could do about it. He didn’t even know his last name. Ollie decided he had to get over it and get on with his life and maybe one day he would catch up with Kal again. 

The end


	3. Sinners Turned Saints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years later Oliver finally catches up with Kal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Cardinal Sins, an AU of Season 6

TITLE: Sinners turned Saints 1/2  
PAIRING: Clark/Oliver  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 3,400  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Years later Oliver finally catches up with Kal.  
Authors note: Continuation of Cardinal Sins, an AU of Season 6

~*~

Soft music played in the background. He was sitting at a table in Metropolis’ most upmarket restaurant. The beautiful woman who he was enjoying a date with took a sip of her wine. Oliver admired her throat as she swallowed, his gaze lowering to her impressive cleavage before returning to her face. Hazel eyes sparkled at him, and she raised an eyebrow, “Enjoying the view, Ollie?”

He grinned at being caught out. He answered honestly, “Yes I am.”

She bit her lip, “Good.”

Oliver chuckled. He loved her spunkiness. He asked, “What do you think of the wine?”

She shrugged, “Give me a beer any day.”

“So all this…” he motioned to the restaurant, “…means nothing to you does it?”

She laughed, “Honestly not much. Besides the great company I’d much rather be at home and beating Smallville’s ass at Guitar Hero.”

Oliver blinked in confusion, he chuckled, “What in that sentence made any sense at all. Smallville is where you live, isn’t it?”

Lois chuckled, “Oh, you haven’t met Senator Kent’s son yet have you?”

“No, I haven’t, not yet, but you work for the Senator you must know him well.”

She smiled a cheeky smile, “Well I slept in his bed for six months.”

Oliver’s eyes widened, “You and he…?”

“God no, geez, I stole Clark’s bedroom while I lived with his parents a while back that’s all.” She glanced down at the table; a moment later, she raised her head and shrugged, “I guess he’s cute if you are into that sort of thing. He’s great at getting beat at Guitar Hero. He can be annoying but he’s just a really nice guy.”

“And you call him Smallville, why?”

Lois smiled, “Because he sort of embodies everything a small town should be. You just feel safe around him.”

Oliver took a sip of wine. Safe… it was the exact opposite of what most guys wanted to appear to beautiful women. He knew that before the election the Kent’s were ordinary farmers. Still that nice farm boy was probably devastated that a woman like Lois Lane wasn’t remotely interested in him. 

Lois asked, “So you never told me why you came to Metropolis?”

He hesitated, he couldn’t tell her the truth that he had traced the source of the global blackout to Metropolis and the Luthor’s. That surviving two years on a desert island by himself had made him want to do something with his life, to become a vigilante. To try to give something back to normal people by taking it away from the rich who no matter their wealth still broke the rules for their own gain.

He took another gulp of wine. He couldn’t tell her that even after all these years he still made regular excursions to Metropolis just in case. On the billion to one shot, he would see a face from his past. He said instead, “Just a little business and some fun, a change of scenery.”

Lois nodded, “No plans to stay permanently then?”

Oliver reached out his hand and caressed Lois’, “Maybe I’ll find something to make me stay longer.”

Then he and Lois shared a smile.

~*~

The masked vigilante had made an acquisition tonight, retrieving a stolen necklace. The Safe Tech investigator had just left after questioning him and Lois, as they had been at the event this evening. The man had left empty handed. Lois believed she was on to a story so she didn’t reveal anything that she knew. Of course, he wasn’t going to implicate himself. It was a shame he had had to tear the necklace from Martha Kent’s neck, but she shouldn’t have borrowed a stolen item from Lionel Luthor should she?

His attention was on Lois when someone else arrived in his penthouse. Oliver turned to the entrance, his brow furrowed in confusion as he saw his guest. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

Lois asked him what he was doing there. That’s when he realised that this was Clark Kent, Senator Kent’s son, the one Lois calls Smallville. 

“You must be Oliver Queen?” he said.

He asked in shock, “You’re Clark Kent…?” he chuckled, “…When Lois, described you I was expecting someone a little more of a….”

Clark smiled tightly, “…A little more of what… a geek?”

Lois said smugly, “You’re not exactly jumping the velvet ropes at nightclubs are you?”

Oliver sniggered and grinned in knowing amusement. His brain too overloaded with thoughts. He made a joke about Clark and Lois hiding their attraction to each other that didn’t go down well, so he decided to stay on target. 

They discussed the theft of Lionel’s necklace. He couldn’t help the terseness in his voice as he defended his point of view without revealing his involvement in the theft, and Clark Kent defended his own position and his mother adamantly. Lois decided to leave, unwilling to be there if an argument was going to flare up between them.

As she exited, the air was thick with tension. Clark and Oliver stared at each other. Oliver breathed heavily, the moment intense, Clark Kent licked his lips nervously. Then he spoke, “Um I better get going too.”

Oliver raised his eyebrows but didn’t say anything.

Clark blinked and then turned away and headed for the door. 

Oliver asked sharply, “Are you really going to pretend you don’t remember me?”

Clark stopped in his tracks; he straightened his shoulders and turned around. He met Oliver’s gaze, “You must be thinking of someone else.”

Oliver let his gaze take in Clark Kent in his entirety. His dark hair neat but un-styled, he wore durable jeans, and a red t-shirt under a dark blue denim jacket, brown work boots, exactly what you might expect from a farmer. He’d seen nothing but earnestness from the man in front of him. 

But still, Oliver gave him a hard smile, “You think I wouldn’t recognise the one and only man I ever let take me.”

Clark Kent’s gaze slipped over Oliver’s body and then he cleared his throat. “Whoever you think I am, I think you should just forget about him and pretend he never existed.”

Oliver laughed humourlessly, “Really because the guy who I let fuck me wouldn’t want me to forget him – ever.”

Clark sighed, “I’m sorry but you’ve made a mistake.”

Then he headed for the door again, and Oliver called, “You still owe me a blowjob.”

Suddenly Clark turned to face him, and he seethed, “I don’t owe anyone anything!”

Oliver gloated, “There he is.”

Those pretty aquamarine eyes narrowed at him but then he turned away and this time he did leave. Oliver let out a deep relieved breath as the tension left his body, “Oh shit.”

He couldn’t believe he had found him, after all this time. He was acting so different; but he was still playing mind games with him just like back then. However, things were different now, he was older and wiser, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to let him beat him again, no way, not this time. 

~*~

The next morning Oliver arrived at the apartment above the coffee shop. He knocked at the door. It was answered by a casually dressed but peppy Lois Lane. He held out the flowers he’d brought her. She took them and shrugged, “Thanks.”

He smiled, “I’m sorry about last night.”

“It doesn’t matter; I had to get back to start my story on the Green Arrow Bandit anyhow.” She moved aside, “Come in.”

He entered her apartment, Lois went to the kitchen to put the flowers in water, and Oliver cringed at the name she’d named his alter ego. Lois asked over her shoulder, “So how did it go last night, I hope you weren’t too hard on Smallville. He can be stubborn and he’ll defend his mom to the death but he means well.”

Oliver told her, “I think ‘Smallville’ and I know exactly where we stand with each other.”

She smirked, “Huh-huh.”

Lois returned to the lounge area and then they sat down on the couch together and Oliver asked, “So, um, you told me last week at the restaurant that you slept in his bed, but you denied any attraction…”

Lois frowned but nodded, “Yeah.”

Oliver chuckled, “How is that possible? After meeting him last night I can’t imagine anyone not being attracted.”

Lois chuckled, “Aw has Ollie got a little boy-crush?”

He stared at her. He thought, ‘More than you know Honey’. He chuckled, “No, of course not. So how long have you known him?”

“Since he was a senior in high school, I’ll tell you something, trying to share a bathroom with a seventeen year old boy is tough.”

“Wow, you’ve know him a long time then?”

Lois laughed, “Honestly it feels like forever, but two years isn’t that long in the grand scheme of things.”

His brow furrowed, ‘Two years since he was a senior… wait a minute that can’t be right’. He asked, “How old is Clark?”

Lois looked completely confused, “He’s nineteen, why?”

That was way too young, that would mean that he had been sixteen when they’d slept together. He questioned, “So does Clark have a brother?”

“Geez no, Ollie, what’s with all the questions about Smallville?”

Oliver swallowed, and said cheerily, “Nothing I would just like to get to know your friend that’s all.”

~*~

He was sitting in his car outside the Talon, feeling completely perplexed. There was no way Kal had been sixteen years old. The idea that he’d been played and fucked by a boy made it even worse. What had a farm boy been doing living that kind of life in Metropolis anyway? To top it off Lois was convinced he was the nicest guy in the world. Something strange was going on here and Oliver was going to find out what.

~*~

He pulled into the Kent’s driveway, parked up, and exited his vehicle. He approached the farmhouse and knocked on the door. After waiting a few minutes, he didn’t get an answer so he walked over to the barn. He found the man he was looking for tossing a hay bale down from the second storey. He didn’t let him know he was here, he just watched him working. 

Seeing him working on a farm, wearing a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans, and tossing hay, it was the last place he’d have imagined finding him again. The last place on Earth that Kal would be. He stared in amazement when another bale was tossed over the rail, landing almost perfectly square on top of the last one, then another.

He exclaimed, “Whoa!”

Clark peered over the rail and stared down at him. Oliver saw him tense up. Oliver held his gaze, “You’re a man with a hell of a lot of secrets, aren’t you?”

Clark squinted at him, and then came down the wooden stairs and approached him; he said calmly, “Are you going to tell anyone?”

Oliver smiled smugly, “Why would I do that? I’m already keeping a handful of your other secrets.”

He glared at him, “What other secrets?”

Oliver approached him slowly to stand right in front of him, “Oh I don’t know maybe the one that you’re not as nice as everyone believes, and that you’re a player, or that you like men, and that you screwed your friend’s new boyfriend when you were sixteen.”

He saw a gleam appear in Clark’s eyes, “I think that is your secret.”

Oliver grinned, “Yeah, it is but it never mattered until now.”

Clark told him, “It still doesn’t matter.”

He gazed at him, “You’re still denying it?”

Clark stared at him mutely, and Oliver declared, “That’s the way you want it? Okay, you want me to keep your secret about your powers; you give me what you owe me.”

Clark swallowed and then sneered, “You mean the blow job?”

He smirked at him, then suddenly he found himself pinned to the wall of the barn, and Clark was in his face, “You think you’re going to blackmail me?”

Oliver began breathing heavily; his cock began to fill, and he gazed into those unforgettable eyes and breathed, “Kal…”

Clark’s brow furrowed, and Oliver tried to close the gap between them, tried to kiss that pretty mouth that he’d never been able to forget the taste of, Clark’s jaw tensed and he pulled away and let him go. Oliver stumbled and caught himself, he asked again almost desperately, “Kal…?”

Clark rubbed his forehead and said, “Just go, please.”

He stopped himself before he started to beg. Shit. What was he doing? He was letting him gain the upper hand again. He hadn’t begged him the last time and he wasn’t going to start begging him now. He went to the exit. He turned around and told him, “This isn’t over, Kal.” Then he left.

~*~

Driving back to Metropolis, he went over their confrontation in his head. He realised how bad what he had said to Clark sounded. Oliver loved the tension and the verbal and physical duelling but he didn’t want to actually hurt him or for Clark to be on his guard around him. Oliver would be a hypocrite if he held his secrets against him, so he made a serious decision.

~*~

He returned to the Kent farm the next day. He tried knocking and this time the door was answered, Clark sighed and motioned for him to come in. They entered the living room, and Oliver asked, “Is your mom out, we need some privacy.”

Clark nodded, “Yes, she’s in Topeka.”

Oliver nodded too, “Good.”

“What do you want?”

Oliver took a breath and started, “Firstly I want to say I’m sorry for what I said yesterday. I shouldn’t have said that, I didn’t mean it as a threat. I was just pissed that you won’t acknowledge us. I do respect you having a secret.”

Clark was observing him thoughtfully.

Oliver continued, “I know we hardly know each other, except in the biblical sense, anyway what I’m trying to say is you can trust me.”

Clark declared sullenly, “It was quite a nice speech.”

Oliver nodded, “It’s not just a speech; I come here baring gifts.” He reached into his pocket and withdrew the stolen necklace, “That’s so your mom doesn’t feel indebted to Lionel Luthor.”

Clark took the offered necklace, he asked, “How…?”

He held his gaze, “You are not the only one with secrets to keep.”

“So it’s you, you’re the thief?”

Oliver smiled tightly, “I’d like to think of myself as a repo man, taking back what others shouldn’t have and giving back to the people who deserve it.”

Clark raised his eyebrow, “And you live like that billionaire playboy by day, vigilante by night?”

He shot back, “Well you’re skating along with this farm boy charade, aren’t you.”

Clark grimaced, “It’s not a charade it’s who I really am.”

Ollie glanced around the farmhouse, “Yes, but you are so such more, just that little example in the barn yesterday with the hay bales and then there’s that speed…” Clark’s eyes widened in surprise and Oliver chuckled, “Yes I know about the speed too, you’ve used it on me twice, then there’s your strength, a guy knows when he’s being pinned down way too easily.”

Clark groaned, sat down on the couch, and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Damn.”

Oliver mirrored him and took a seat, “Don’t worry Clark, all your secrets are safe with me.”

“I hope so.”

Oliver nodded, “They are, Clark.”

~*~

He was driving Lois back to her apartment after a date. She was watching the scenery go by, and Oliver said casually, “So you told me your cousin was out tonight with Clark. Are they seeing each other?”

Lois chuckled, “No, Chloe had a crush on him for ages but they’re just best friends. Chloe is actually dating a new guy.”

Oliver cringed, “It must be hard on the boyfriend knowing his girlfriend has a guy like Clark as a close friend.”

She shrugged, “Maybe, but it doesn’t bother you does it, and once Jimmy gets to know Clark he’ll realise he has no reason to fear.”

He asked, “Because Clark is safe?” 

Lois nodded, “He’s one of the good guys.”

“So Clark isn’t dating anyone?”

Lois groaned, “Don’t get me started on the love triangle from hell.”

Oliver chuckled, “What?”

She continued, “Clark Kent, Lana Lang, Lex Luthor, friendship, love, and obsession and not particularly in that order.”

Oliver grimaced internally, damn. Anything involving Lex Luthor never ended well. Lex had more than most people ever dreamt of having but it was never enough for him, never good enough, he was always craving more and when he didn’t get it, he turned on the people closest to him. Oliver had seen it happen right in front of his eyes. Something that Oliver is ashamed that he found amusing at the time.

He questioned, “Which one was the point of the triangle?”

Lois smirked, “If you want my opinion they are all so tangled up together that none of them know anymore. Lucky for Smallville he had the good sense to get out of it a few months ago.”

Oliver nodded, “So now Lana and Lex are playing sweethearts?”

She reminded him, “Yeah you saw them at the charity ball the other week.”

~*~

Oliver escorted Lois to her door. She opened it; she turned and smiled up at him. He smiled back, and then began to lean down for a kiss. An inch away, a feminine voice interrupted, “Is that you, Lo?”

The door was opened fully and a perky blonde appeared, “Oh hi.”

Lois sighed, “Ollie, this is my little cuz Chloe Sullivan, Chlo, this is Oliver Queen.”

Oliver gave her a little wave, “Hi there.”

Lois ushered Chloe to the side, “Chloe, I thought you were going out tonight?”

Chloe motioned into the lounge area, “We were just having a coffee, Lois.”

Oliver glanced across and saw Clark was there lounging on the couch. He smiled and called, “Did you have a nice date?”

Lois sulked, “It was great, right until this moment, Smallville.”

Clark grinned unrepentantly, “Sorry for breaking the mood, Lois. But I’m sure you and Mr Queen here can get it going again after I leave.”

Lois squinted at him, “If there ever was a mood killer it was you, Clark.”

Oliver joked, “Does he make a habit of ruining other people’s good times?”

Clark sighed and stood up from the couch, “I can take a hint.” He turned to Chloe, “Thanks for the help, Chlo, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Chloe smiled, “Anytime, you know that, Clark.”

Clark gave her a smile, and then he told Lois, “Enjoy the rest of your night, Lois.” He approached the doorway. As he passed by Oliver, he tilted his head and whispered to him, “Lucky boy, you get the brunette tonight.”

Oliver tensed, he had a flashback to that first night years ago, when Kal had taken the brunette. Oliver muttered back, “Asshole.”

Clark turned at the doorway and smiled affably at everyone, “Goodnight.” Then he left.

Oliver stared at the empty doorway, ‘fucking jerk and he reckoned he wasn’t the same’. He turned back to the ladies and Chloe grinned sheepishly and shrugged, “I’ll just get out your way too.”

He said, “Don’t trouble yourself, Chloe, I better be going too.” 

Lois grimaced, “No, Ollie, c’mon…” she approached and gritted out, “We can’t keep dodging the bed.”

Oliver cringed, she was right and a few weeks ago, he would’ve jumped at the chance at a hottie like Lois Lane in his bed but now she was suffering from the same problem as all his other relationships, being compared to the man who had just walked out of here. He couldn’t tell her that, and he couldn’t take her into that bedroom right now either. It just wouldn’t be right, Lois deserved better.

He smiled and kissed her cheek, “Another night, I promise.”

Lois grinned, “You better be worth the wait, Ollie.”

 

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver thinks Kal is still playing games.

TITLE: Sinners Turned Saints 2/2  
PAIRING: Clark/Oliver  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 3,328  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Oliver thinks Kal is still playing games.

~*~

He walked down the stairs and out onto the street. He fished in his pocket for his car keys. He came to a stop when he saw the dark haired figure leaning against his car. Clark asked, “Early night?”

Oliver rolled his eyes, “Well it seems you are still a cock blocker.”

Clark tilted his head, “Is that right, from what I can see there is no problem on Lois’ side. So it’s you who has the problem.”

He noticed how Clark’s red t-shirt moulded snugly to his chest and biceps. He approached him and told him, “You know what my problem is.” He reached out and ran his palm down Clark’s bicep. “Come on, why won’t you just give in?”

Clark was watching Oliver’s hand on his arm, and then he met his gaze, “You keep acting like this and you are going to end up hurting Lois, and I won’t be a part of that.”

Oliver smirked, and leaned in, “Since when have you been bothered about hurting women?”

Clark narrowed his gaze, “Lois and Chloe are my best friends.”

Oliver laughed, “Yeah, and they think you are such a nice guy.”

“I am a nice guy.”

He questioned, “Are you actually trying to convince me that you are really a boy scout?”

Clark smiled, “Ask anyone who knows me.”

He asked caustically, “Even Lex Luthor?”

Clark swallowed and then nodded, “Even Lex.”

“But you are not ‘friends’ anymore?”

“No, Lex made a choice and now we all have to live with it.”

Oliver leaned in further and murmured, “I’m not going to make the same mistake as Lex.”

Clark held his gaze. “You already are.”

~*~

He did a lot of thinking the following week, things going around and around in his head. His memories of those few weeks with Kal, the last three years and not being able to forget him, and now meeting Clark Kent, knowing it was him but without all the swagger and cockiness, without that hint of cruelty, only a quiet confidence. It should have been obvious all this time but Oliver had only just come to realise that he wanted him for real, and not because he owed him a blowjob or to win but because Oliver wanted it, he needed it. None of his relationships had ever worked because they were all competing against a ghost from his past.

Now he was here in the present, different but Oliver had seen that gleam in his eyes. He had to convince Clark Kent to give in to the ember of passion that was still between them.

~*~

He returned to the Kent farm, he found Clark and Chloe up in the loft of the barn, where there was a couch and other stuff. When Chloe saw him, she gathered together some paper work. She unsubtly checked Oliver out and then headed for the stairs. As she past him, she said blushingly, “Goodbye Mr Queen.”

When she was gone, Oliver smiled at Clark who was sitting on the couch, “She’s cute. You never wanted to try it out?”

Clark shook his head, “Not enough to ruin our friendship.”

He took a seat on the couch too, “You know I’m starting to believe that you are a good guy.”

Clark smiled, “I like to think I am.” 

“Speaking of which, I have been thinking things through and with your powers the potential for our future is incredible…”

“You still think we have a future?”

Oliver suggested, “Yes, yes I do, we could help so many people together.”

Clark met his gaze and told him, “I already help people…”

Oliver nodded, “Yeah, Lois told me how you look out for your friends and family but you could do so much more.”

Clark chuckled, “Lois doesn’t know half of it, she doesn’t know about my powers. I saved the whole world just before you and I were reacquainted.”

He thought about it and he asked, “Dark Thursday – the global blackout, the riots and those earthquakes, you stopped that?”

Clark nodded and said simply, “Yeah.”

He grinned, “The miraculous clean-up of the worse affected areas, that was you too?”

Clark smiled, “Yep.”

Oliver laughed, “And here I am giving you advice, damn you are a boy scout.” Then seriously, he said, “But I still think we could do a lot of good together.”

Clark smiled softly, “You have grown up a lot.”

He tilted his head, “So you admit we know each other now?”

Clark glanced at his hands and Oliver observed, “You don’t wear your ring anymore.”

Clark shook his head, and said quietly, “No, I don’t but oh god, Oliver, we should just let the past go, forget it ever even happened.”

“I don’t want to forget, Clark, being with you was unforgettable. I want to be with you again.”

Clark cringed, “I’m not the same…”

“Neither am I.”

Clark reminded him, “Then there is your girlfriend.”

Oliver winced, “So I’m supposed break up with Lois, just on the off chance that you might be interested, huh.”

Clark snorted, “I’m not telling you to do anything, and I’m not promising you anything either.”

He bristled and he stood up, “You’re not same huh, but you still think you can play with me?”

Clark stood up too, standing toe to toe with him, “I’m not doing anything…” Clark narrowed his gaze and taunted, “So don’t worry your pretty little head.”

He narrowed his own gaze, “You bastard…” he lunged forward and kissed those full lips, and Clark groaned deep in his chest and returned the kiss passionately. Their tongues duelled and Clark’s arm snaked around Oliver’s waist and pulled him closer. Oliver grasped a handful of soft black hair, and he groaned in Clark’s mouth, “Sexy bastard.”

Clark murmured back, “We’re not doing this.”

Oliver smiled into the kiss, “Really, is that a fact?”

“Mm, yeah…” Clark pulled away licking his lips and then told him, “Clark Kent isn’t this type of guy,”

He sniggered, “Yeah right.” And he tried to reinitiate the kiss.

Clark held him off, and told him seriously, “I mean it.”

Oliver gazed into his eyes and knew he was serious, “Fuck, so what do you want me to do?”

Clark gave him a small meaningful smile, “Do what you think is right.”

~*~

It didn’t matter what Clark said, well actually, Clark hadn’t said anything, and he had made no promises to him. Judging by his experience with him in past, Oliver could break up with Lois in hope that Clark would be willing to give in, and then he could just laugh in his face. He wasn’t about to let that happen. 

It was two weeks later and he was in the middle of his workout when the elevator gate opened, and Clark Kent entered. He continued to bench press the weights, letting out steady breaths. Clark approached and Oliver saw out the corner of his eye as Clark’s gaze ran over his sweaty shirtless body. Clark asked, “You trying to work off some tension?”

He sneered, “Very funny.”

Clark told him, “You are the one playing a game not me.”

Oliver put the bar back on the rack, but stayed horizontal, “I’m not going to let you win by dumping Lois when you are not even willing to give me a sure fire reason.”

Clark’s eyes slid down his body intently, and then he licked those full lips. Oliver groaned as his body responded to the attention. Clark moved around the bench so he was standing in front of Oliver looking down at him, “By not ending things with her, you’re not winning either.”

He checked Clark out; today he was wearing loose jeans and a red plaid shirt. He caught and held Clark’s gaze, “How do you still look so hot wearing clothes like that?”

Clark smiled, and he began to blush. Oliver gazed at him in awe, he never imagined Kal could blush; it was even more of a turn on. His cock lengthened and he groaned loudly. Clark stared at the tent in Oliver’s sweatpants. Oliver reached down and palmed himself. Clark let out a tiny groan and encouraged by it Oliver tugged the waistband and pulled his hardening cock out, showing it off to Clark. He told Clark, “See this; this is how much I still want you.”

Clark’s face contorted, and he licked his lips, “Oliver.”

Oliver began stroking himself, he ran his hand over his own sweaty torso and used the moisture to ease his stroke, and he asked, “Do you remember the night we fucked? I do, I remember how hard your cock was for me and how it felt in my ass.”

Clark’s mouth dropped open slightly, his eyes focused on Oliver’s throbbing cock and he uttered, “Don’t. We can’t do this!”

He asked, “Why not?”

Clark’s lips pinched and he said, “I told you why weeks ago, but you didn’t listen. You thought I was playing games with you.”

Oliver squeezed the base of his cock and almost whimpered, “Are you trying to tell me that if I had done what you said, if I had dumped Lois, you would… we would be… right now?”

Clark glanced away and nodded jerkily. 

Oliver groaned in frustration, “Shit… shit.” He glanced at his erection and he promised, “I will do it, shit, I promise I will do it, but can you please, Clark, I need you right now.”

Clark eyed him, he murmured, “Not yet.”

Oliver whined in desperation, until Clark walked around the bench, and leant over and kissed him. Oliver curled his hand around Clark’s neck and he opened his mouth under Clark’s soft lips, and Clark pushed his tongue inside. Clark tasted him and hummed and Oliver began panting. He began pumping his cock furiously. Clark caressed his jawline and their tongues met again and again, until Oliver cried out his orgasm into Clark’s mouth. 

Clark unbowed and gazed down at him and reminded him, “You promised.”

Oliver nodded tiredly, “I know.”

Clark reached out and ran a solitary finger over Oliver’s come splattered chest. He brought it to his mouth and sucked his finger, “Hmm, you better do…”

Oliver laid his head back and he groaned.

~*~

He descended the Talon staircase from the apartment feeling like a son of a bitch. Lois had put a brave face on but she could not disguise her beautiful hazel eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Oliver was just glad he hadn’t stretched it out any longer before he hurt her even more. However, he couldn’t keep leading her on, and most of all he couldn’t deny himself what he really wanted, not when there was only that one reason stopping them from being together.

He walked out onto the street; he wasn’t sure what to do. Go home and give it time or be a cold-hearted bastard and follow his dick straight to the farm. His internal argument came to an abrupt end, when the red pickup pulled in at curbside. Clark opened the passenger door from the inside and told him, “Get in.”

Oliver did what he was told and hopped into the passenger side. He grinned at Clark and began to lean in; Clark shook his head, “Not yet.”

Then he pulled away from the curb and then they drove out of the town. 

He laid head against the headrest. He glanced at Clark. He smiled, “I can’t believe you came for me.”

Clark glanced at him sideways, and smiled, “You haven’t just been tormenting yourself all these weeks, you know.”

Oliver laughed in amusement, “Why didn’t you just say you wanted to fuck me?”

Clark shrugged, “I don’t know if you get it yet, but me being a nice guy isn’t an act.”

He reached out and put his hand on Clark’s thigh, “Not too nice I hope.”

~*~

Clark pulled the truck off the main road, and down a farm track. Oliver frowned in puzzlement, “Aren’t we going to the farm?”

Clark grimaced, “My mom is at home.”

“So where does this track lead to?”

Clark told him, “To a quiet spot at the corner of Kent land.” 

Oliver grinned in amusement, “Farm boys.”

They pulled up, and Clark turned off the ignition. There was a moment of stillness, and Clark turned in his seat and gazed at him. Oliver hesitated, and then he saw that gleam in Clark’s eyes a second before Clark lunged forward and took his mouth hard. Oliver let out a moan, and he grasped at Clark, his hair, his blue plaid shirt. 

Clark kissed him hungrily. Oliver returned the kiss just as passionately, he tried to get closer, but the centre console of the truck prevented him from doing so. Clark broke away from the kiss and told him, “C’mon.” then he opened the driver door and got out. Oliver got out his side quickly and met Clark in front of the truck. 

Then they were all over each other again, and they both pulled Oliver’s shirt off. Clark’s hands roamed his body, their crotches rubbed together. Clark hefted him up, and Oliver wrapped his legs around him. They carried on kissing and Oliver ground down rubbing their hard cocks against each other. Then Clark was sinking to his knees bringing Oliver with him, and then Clark was grinding up to meet his downward motions. 

They were panting and groaning. And Oliver nipped and licked at Clark’s neck and he asked, “You are going to let me take your shirt off this time, huh?”

Clark moaned and nodded. Oliver slid off his lap and began unbuttoning the blue plaid shirt. He pushed it from Clark’s broad shoulders and admired the miles of lightly tanned muscle. Oliver groaned in appreciation. He pushed Clark back into the grass, and explored the gorgeous body laid out for him. He stroked the muscles, and he tasted the flesh. He told him, “This is what I missed last time, god Clark why didn’t you let me see this?”

Clark moaned and arched as Oliver sucked his nipple, “Long story, I will tell you it another time when we’re not so busy.”

Oliver laughed around the nipple. He reached down and released Clark’s hard cock from his jeans. Clark sighed in relief. Oliver fisted it, and returned to Clark’s mouth, humming as Clark sucked his tongue. 

He asked him, “Are you ever going to give me that blowjob, Clark?”

Clark grinned up at him, “It has haunted you hasn’t it, never been able to forget about it.”

He gazed down at him and told him honestly, “No, never.”

Clark moved out from under him, he knelt up and said, “Come on then, remind me what you’ve got.”

Oliver got to his feet, he gazed down at Clark on his knees in the grass, shirtless, his own cock revealed and standing proud from his body. However, Oliver hesitated, he remembered the mortification of being so hard, then mocked, and left there in misery in that nightclub by the same man that was right in front of him now.

Clark looked up at him, and he said earnestly, “Don’t worry I’m not the same as I was back then, I will explain that later too.”

Oliver gazed into those aquamarine eyes, and he remembered a moment just before they came to orgasm, when Kal had told Oliver that he was the best, and he had looked into those same eyes through the shadows and believed that Kal cared about him. He could see the same feelings there now. He swallowed, and he unzipped and released his erection.

Clark gazed at it and smiled, “It’s still really nice.”

Oliver let out a chuckle, then Clark leaned forward, Oliver felt his breath on the head. Then his eyes rolled back in pleasure as his cock was engulfed by wet heat. He gazed down and saw Clark’s pretty mouth around him, sucking… ah with just the right amount of pressure. He gazed into Clark’s eyes that were watching him and moaned, “Oh god yes!”

His fingers twined in Clark’s dark locks, and he reflexively pushed in more. Clark hummed, and took it, reaching down, and jerking his own cock.

Oliver began thrusting gently, and Clark played with the head with his tongue. Oliver laughed with joy, “I was right all along, you are a first class cocksucker.”

Clark’s eyes clouded with unease at his hilarity. Oliver pulled out, he leaned down, and he kissed him. He murmured; “Now I want you to fuck me again.” The sparkle returned to Clark’s eyes, and then he kissed him passionately. Oliver murmured, “Did you bring some lube?”

Clark responded, “Huh-huh in the truck.”

~*~

Oliver gritted his teeth as he lowered himself onto Clark’s impressive cock. Clark took Oliver’s cock in hand and stroked it to relax him. Oliver opened his eyes and smiled tightly, “Thanks.”

Clark chuckled, “Don’t mention it.”

He laughed too in response and then groaned, “Shit, this was easier when you had control of it.”

Clark cupped his head and kissed him, and then suddenly Clark rolled them over, and thrust into him deeply. Oliver cried out, “Oh fuck, fuck yes!”

Clark kissed him deeply and began thrusting steadily. Oliver grasped Clark’s ass, “Oh yes, Kal, Clark, fuck I don’t care what your name is.”

Clark moaned into his ear, “We will talk about that too.” 

Oliver shook his head, “I don’t care. Just fuck me.”

And that’s just what he did, until they were both crying out their pleasure, and coming to rest in a sated heap. They lay in the grass and Oliver grinned, “I think I just found my reason for never leaving Metropolis.”

Clark leaned over and kissed him, “What happened to saving the world?”

Oliver returned his kisses, “We can do that between bouts of incredible sex. Is that okay with you, Boyscout?”

Clark sniggered, and kissed him again.

~*~

They drove back into town, and Clark pulled his truck up outside the Talon so Oliver could collect his car. As Oliver was getting out of the truck, Lex Luthor and Lana Lang exited the coffee shop, coffee cups in hand and picture perfect smiles on their faces.

That was until they saw Clark and Oliver. Their smiles stayed plastered in place but they were tighter – forced. 

Clark exited the truck and came around to the sidewalk. He said to them politely. “Hello, Lex, Lana, you know Oliver, don’t you?”

Lex grimaced slightly, “Yes, we know Mr Queen, but I didn’t realise you knew him, Clark.”

Oliver grinned nonchalantly, “Oh, Clark and I go way back, don’t we, Clark?”

Clark mirrored his grin, “That’s right. We were just getting reacquainted.”

He reached out and plucked a stray blade of grass from Oliver’s hair, Oliver saw it and chuckled, “That’s right.”

Lana was looking at them in confusion, but Lex’s gaze travelled from the blade of grass and then over Clark’s form. Then he huffed, “I think Mrs Kent should try a better detergent.”

Both Clark and Oliver glanced down and saw grass stains on the knees of Clark’s jeans. Clark scolded Oliver, “That is your fault. You see what you made me do; those stains will never come out.”

Oliver guffawed, “You are so funny.” 

Clark grinned broadly.

Lana asked, “What is going on, Lex?” 

Lex sneered and said, “Nothing Lana, let’s go.”

Oliver reached for Clark and Clark met him half way, and they smiled into a kiss. They broke away from each other, and Oliver waved, “Bye Lex.”

Clark grabbed his hand and pulled it down, laughing, “Don’t!”

Oliver reached up and caressed Clark’s smiling face, “I was in lust with Kal, I think I could fall in love with you.”

 

To be continued


	5. Trespassers 1/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Oliver’s relationship continues

TITLE: Trespassers 1/4  
PAIRING: Clark/Oliver   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 3,320  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Oliver’s relationship continues  
Authors note: This is next part of Cardinal Sins. Set during an AU season 6

~*~

It was a really pretty day on the farm. The sun was an unexpectedly welcome guest this late in the year. It was almost like summer again. Clark was fixing some fences and Oliver was perched on a newly fixed section of fence. They were chatting away and Clark asked, “So how did you end up on this desert island then?”

Oliver sighed, “I don’t know…” He laughed, “Well of course I know. Well um, after you disappeared I was… I was pissed off. I thought fuck you, Kal.”

Clark raised a censuring eyebrow at him, and Oliver smiled. “I went home to Star City, got my family’s yacht, and I set off determined to have a good time. Yeah a good time, I was shipwrecked instead. It was like hell at first on my own, and then I sorted myself out. I figured out how to survive. By the time, I got back to civilisation if that’s what you can call it; I think it made me more aware of all the bullshit people do every day. I joined a brotherhood of archers to hone my skills, but it turned out they were full of bullshit too.”

“So now you’re Green Arrow - lone wolf?” Clark asked.

“I came to Metropolis to figure out what Lex Luthor is up to. He definitely has something to hide.” He admitted, “When I returned from the island I was different but there was one thing that was still the same.” He gazed at him wearing his red plaid shirt and blue jeans, he said, “I never expected to find you here in the countryside being a farm boy.”

Clark hooked the claw end of his hammer on the fence, and came over and stood next to him leaning his forearms against the fence. Clark gazed out at the fields and spoke gently, “I think being a farm boy, and growing up on a farm was the best thing for someone like me. Our family, my mom, and my dad we could keep ourselves to ourselves mostly.”

Oliver asked, “What happened in Metropolis. Why did you just disappear?”

Clark smiled softly, “My dad came and got me and brought me home.”

He remembered again that Kal had been sixteen back then, and he asked, “So what was you doing there in the first place, Clark?”

Clark’s eyes darted to space only a little ways from the barn. He swallowed, and confessed, “I was hiding. I did…” he took a slow breath, and continued, “I did something. I caused an accident on the farm. It would never have happened if I weren’t what I am.” 

Oliver heart panged for him for the sixteen year old he had been. He said, “It couldn’t have been that bad.”

“My mom lost her baby. The way my dad looked at me afterwards, I thought he was looking at me that way because of what I am, so I ran away. I realised after he came and brought me home from Metropolis. It wasn’t disgust or repulsion on his face that day; it was just grief and despair.” He didn’t know what to say and so he stayed quiet and Clark continued, “The day he came and found me, I smashed the ring.”

Oliver was confused, “The ring, you mean the ring Kal was wearing?”

Clark explained, “The stone in it, it’s what made me into Kal.” Oliver was still confused and Clark glanced at him, “The stone in it was poison. The red one affects someone like me kind of like drugs. The other colours, the green one is just that, poison. It will kill someone like me.”

Oliver took a breath. He had met people with powers before, but no one where everything was enhanced like Clark. He asked, “Clark, you keep saying someone like you, what do you mean?”

Clark nodded, he closed his eyes, and he whispered, “The accident I caused here on the farm, the one that made my mom miscarry, I wanted to destroy what I am so I blew up my spaceship.”

Shock went through Oliver’s body and he exclaimed, “You’re an alien?”

Clark’s lips pinched, and Oliver saw sadness and resignation in Clark’s eyes. Clark smiled tightly and said, “I prefer intergalactic traveller.”

Oliver couldn’t help it, he knew this was a serious conversation but the laughter burst out of him. Clark’s gaze darted to him. He looked so surprised, “You don’t mind?”

He jumped down from the fence and stood in front of Clark with the fence between them. He cupped Clark’s face, and confessed, “I don’t mind at all.”

Clark backed off and warned, “We have to be careful, because my mom is at home.”

Oliver wondered, “Is she an alien too?”

His boyfriend laughed, “No, she’s just… she’s just an extraordinary human being.”

He leaned in and kissed him, Clark smiled against his lips but then he pulled away. He murmured, “She’s still here though.” 

Oliver grinned and said seductively, “That’s a pity. I was thinking we could...”

He reached down and cupped Clark’s crotch. Clark groaned and pushed against his palm. He said incredulously, “I’ve just told you that I’m Kryptonian and you still want to…”

He murmured, “Kryptonian is that what you are? Hmm, so don’t you want your alien lover to suck your big Kryptonian cock?”

Clark laughed and groaned at the same time, “That was really bad...” Oliver cut him off by squeezing him through his jeans and Clark stuttered, “…A really good idea.” 

Oliver smiled triumphantly, “I thought it was.”

~*~

They entered the seclusion of the barn, and went up the stairs to the loft. Oliver went to his knees straightaway and unbuttoned and unzipped Clark’s jeans. His hand slipping inside brought out the growing hardening flesh. He gazed at it. He wrapped his fist around it and pumped the length. Clark groaned above him. Oliver looked up into his eyes. He admitted, “This is the first time I’ve ever sucked a cock.”

Clark asked in a deeper more huskier voice, “But you want to don’t you?”

He confessed, “More than anything right now.” He leaned forward, and his lips made contact. He hesitated. He was a little nervous. He asked, “Tell me if I do it right.”

His lover groaned, “Just… just lick it.”

So Oliver did. He ran his tongue over the glans, ending at the tip. It was strange. He did it again hmm and good. He dipped down and licked the length.

Clark whispered, “Fuck.”

Oliver reached down and squeezed himself. Then he took the head into his mouth and he sucked lightly. He took some more and Clark moaned. He tried to take more, but he choked. Clark groaned and reached down and wrapped his fist around himself. He jerked himself slowly, and he told Oliver, “It’s okay, just suck the head.”

Oliver frowned, “Clark, I want to do it as well as you did it to me.”

His lover smiled encouragingly, “Oh you will, but it takes practise. Come on now, make me come.”

He stared at Clark’s cock as Clark fisted it. Maybe Clark was right, because right now he really wanted to see Clark come. He returned to the head of Clark’s cock. He held Clark’s gaze as he sucked it slowly into his mouth. Hmm… his mind drifted and he thought about that night in the nightclub. When he thought Kal was going to suck him off. God if it had been the other way around. They might have spent more time together instead of being so adversarial. Damn what was he thinking? He had his cock in his mouth right now, the past was just that the past. If Oliver had his way, he was going have it for a long time to come. 

He groaned around the beautiful cock. He pushed Clark’s hand away and took hold of the length himself. He fucked his own mouth with it. Clark gasped, “Fuck that’s good.”

Oliver moaned in response and he grasped Clark’s ass. 

Oliver revelled in it, as Clark gasped quietly above him. 

“Clark sweetheart!” the motherly voice called.

Oliver stilled and pulled away and gazed up at Clark. Clark tensed. He took a breath and called back as normally as he could, “Yeah Mom?”

Martha Kent called from the ground level of the barn, “You’ve still got your tools out. Are you finished yet?”

Oliver stared at Clark’s impressive tool and snickered. Clark hushed him and then called, “It’s okay, Mom. I just got side tracked I’ll clear them away soon.”

“Are you okay sweetie?”

“Yes, I’m great.”

Oliver whispered against Clark’s oblique, “Yes you are.” and ran his tongue against it.

“Okay sweetheart.” Martha called before leaving the barn.

Clark glared down at him, but Oliver grinned up at him. Clark rolled his eyes and then grasped and offered his cock to him. Oliver chuckled and then took it, and sucked it until Clark quietly came for him. While Clark caught his breath, Oliver arose to his feet. He leaned in and whispered, “You’re beautiful when you come.”

Clark smiled at him affectionately and then kissed him slowly.

~*~

They left the barn together; they headed for the fence to collect the tools. Martha Kent called from the porch, “Hello Oliver, I didn’t realise you were here.”

Oliver glanced at his clandestine boyfriend and then turned around and called to Clark’s mother, “Hi Senator, I’m parked around the front.”

Martha Kent smiled, “Why don’t you come in and have some pie, visit awhile?”

Oliver glanced at Clark again and Clark called, “We’ll be right in, Mom.”

She returned inside and Oliver asked Clark, “I thought you wanted us to be inconspicuous.”

Clark smiled, “I do, but we’re friends aren’t we?”

Oliver grinned, “Yeah we’re friends.” 

~*~ 

A week later, Oliver roused as a toasty warm naked body slipped into bed beside him. The blond groaned quietly, “I wasn’t expecting you tonight, is your mom in Topeka?”

There was silence and he urged sleepily, “Huh?”

Then his lover spoke solemnly, “I was almost killed tonight.”

He chuckled sleepily, “Yeah right.”

When only silence met him, he opened his eyes and stared at his lover. He saw seriousness with a touch of sadness in his clear gaze. He asked with terseness in his voice, “What mean alien son of a bitch did you have to face down tonight?”

Clark swallowed, “Do you have to say alien like that?”

Oliver frowned and he propped himself up with his elbow, he asked, “Was it Kryptonian?”

His lover shook his head, “No.”

“So it was an alien.”

Clark half-smiled, and explained, “I tracked it to Seattle, it had killed a whole ship full of people I don’t know what the hell it was, but it was strong and… someone else saved me.”

He asked in surprise, “Who could take something out that you couldn’t?” Clark cringed and Oliver asked, “What?”

His super-powered boyfriend admitted, “I think I could’ve saved myself if I was willing to use deadly force.”

Oliver sighed. It was something he was finding out about Clark more and more in the last few weeks. In a way, it gave him hope because someone as powerful as Clark didn’t believe he had the right to squash lesser beings but it was also scary that he wouldn’t purposefully use it against things that could hurt him. He asked gently, “So who saved you?”

“I don’t know, it was dark but he could fly and he had red glowing eyes.”

“Shit, are you sure it was friendly?”

“All I know is, he killed the Zoner to save me. Damn I wish I could just find them all, and put them back into that prison where they belong and for it all to be over.”

“I do too. Then you could focus on helping me. We need to put a stop to this 33.1 super-soldier project of Lex Luthor’s that we found out about.”

Clark sighed, “I still can’t believe Lex as gone from trying to find ways of growing better crops and feeding people to creating weapons.”

“I have known Lex a long time, he plays up to the people he wants to impress, what better way to get on a farmer’s good side… well it doesn’t matter now, that’s the past.”

“You know I’ll help as much as I can, but the Zoners are murderous convicts and have to be stopped.”

Oliver leaned in and kissed him softly, “C’mon take your mind off everything and make out with me.”

Clark responded by giving him a small smile, and pushing him back down against the bed, and settling over him. He questioned slyly, “Only making out?”

He gazed up at his lover through the dim lighted bedroom, “Hmm you can have anything you want, Clark.”

Clark leaned in and kissed him slowly, and hummed against Oliver’s lips. He pulled away, “Guess what I want.”

Oliver grinned, “I think I can guess.”

He reached up, and drew Clark back down and kissed him again. Hmm god he loved kissing his Boyscout. Clark’s hand trailed down between them and Clark wrapped his fist around Oliver’s cock. Oliver groaned and Clark pulled out of the kiss and smiled at him coyly and then holding his gaze, he crawled backwards slowly. Oliver knew his agenda and he spread his legs to make room for his lover.

Then as his lover reached his target, he threw his head back in delight.

~*~

A few days later, it was nighttime and Green Arrow rushed down a Metropolis street aiming his bow at the carjackers. The cars owners were cowering from the thieves. He ordered the thieves to stop. One threw his hands up in the air, while the other made a dash for it. He jumped into the driving seat of the car and sped off. Green Arrow fired his arrow and it smashed through the rear window. The car continued but then it crashed into a streetlight. 

When the female car owner screamed, Green Arrow turned and stared down the barrel of a gun. The thief, who had surrendered, was gripping the other end. His hand was shaking, but he demanded desperately, “Why couldn’t you just mind your own business?”

Then he pulled the trigger and there was nothing Green Arrow could do about it. He thought wildly that he wishes he had his boyfriend’s invulnerability right now. Then saw an apparition of Clark’s beautiful face. Then an expanse of red clouded Oliver’s vision.

Oliver blinked through his dark lenses as that vision turned into reality. Clark stepped out of the way and Green Arrow saw the carjacker unconscious on the ground. He saw it as Clark dropped the spent bullet from his hand to the ground. He turned to Green Arrow and asked, “Are you alright?”

He confirmed, “I am now because of you. Now you better get out of here before anyone sees your face.”

“What about you?”

“I’m going to tie these guys up for the cops and I’ll meet you in a bit.”

His new lover smiled, “Where?”

Green Arrow noticed the car owners getting braver and trying to see what was going on. He said, “My place, now go.”

Clark grinned, “I’ll see you there.”

Then he disappeared in a blink of Green Arrow’s eyes.

~*~

Green Arrow returned to his Clocktower penthouse. He found Clark outside on the balcony. He was gazing out at Metropolis. As he approached from behind, Green Arrow pulled back his hood and drew off his lenses. He asked, “Enjoying the view?”

Clark shook his head, “No not in the way you mean. I’ve been watching you make your way home.”

He frowned, “I was quite a few blocks away. How did you see me from here?”

Clark turned to him and reminded him with a smile, “I told you about my visual abilities.”

Oliver tilted his head, “Yeah, what did you call it again, x-ray vision and super-vision?”

His boyfriend chuckled lightly, “I guess, telescopic, and micro-vision…”

“So not only do you have them but you have to name them too?” he teased.

Clark shrugged.

Oliver glanced at the night sky, “It’s a pity it’s cloudy, it might’ve been a nice night tonight.”

His boyfriend got a twinkle in his eye and then he said, “Wait right there.”

Then he turned and looked up and then he blew gently. Oliver was amazed as the clouds got blown away and a bright moon was revealed in the sky. Oliver grinned, “That’s insane but brilliant, Clark.”

Clark smiled proudly.

Oliver gazed at him and he murmured, “Now let’s try out your other abilities with those lips of yours.”

He stepped closer and kissed those lips. He groaned as Clark returned his kiss, sucking slowly on his bottom lip. He hummed, “Do you want to stay the night?”

Clark sighed, “I can’t my mom is at home. I’m sorry.”

Oliver smiled seductively, “Don’t be sorry Clark, just make this time together count.”

~*~

In the bedroom, Clark was using those lips working his way south. 

Oliver groaned as Clark mouthed his abs, licking slowly. He wound his fingers in Clark’s soft hair. His cock was hard and pressed against Clark’s naked chest. Clark’s soft mouth went lower, he nuzzled his belly, and Oliver’s eyelids closed and his mouth opened in pleasure.

Then he grasped Oliver’s legs, and pushed them up. Oliver opened his eyes, and Clark grinned at him. Oliver realised his intent and spread them for him. 

Then his lover uncapped the lube, slicked his fingers and he pushed his middle finger inside slowly. They both groaned and Oliver reached down and stroked his own cock. 

Clark continued to fuck him with his finger, endlessly. 

God was it wrong that Clark Kent fingering him was just as thrilling as being fucked by the hard rigid flesh of his cock. He was feeling hot and bothered, and incredibly needy. He moaned, “Oh god Clark, please.” Clark smiled at him, not cockily but humorously. Oliver groaned, “Oh god, I can’t stand it.”

Clark’s hand slipped away, as he pulled himself away. Then Oliver pushed Clark back against the bed and he straddled him. He grasped Clark’s erection and started lowering himself on to it. Clark laughed and groaned at the same time, “You really want it.”

Oliver clenched his jaw and forced himself down until Clark was inside. He buried his face against Clark’s throat, “Oh shit.”

Clark smoothed his hands down his back comfortingly, “That’s it.” He continued until he was fully seated. Clark praised, “Oh baby, I knew you could do it if you tried.”

Oliver lifted his head and he met Clark’s gaze. He dipped his head and kissed him, “Yeah.”

His lover asked, “You’ve done the hard bit, do you think you can ride me now?”

He shook his head tiredly, “No I don’t think so, more practise I think.”

Clark kissed him, “It doesn’t matter.”

Then Clark held him and thrust up into him again and again. Oliver whispered, “Oh so good.” into Clark’s ear. His own cock was rubbing against Clark’s sternum as Clark fucked his ass. His come spilled onto Clark’s chest, and Clark moaned at the feeling. Oliver coaxed, “Come on, fuck me, come for me.”

Clark continued to fuck him until he cried out his name and he came inside him. Clark grabbed him and kissed him passionately. Then slower until they settled down, and then they dozed lightly. 

Clark mumbled, “I’ve got to go home soon.”

He suggested, “In a while?”

His lover sighed, “Huh-huh in a little while.”

 

To be continued.


	6. Trespassers 2/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a meeting of a certain group of heroes.

TITLE: Trespassers 2/4  
PAIRING: Clark/Oliver   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 3,232  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: There’s a meeting of a certain group of heroes.

~*~

Oliver was double-checking that everything was prepared for when the team arrived. Clark was at the farm doing whatever farmers do. He heard the elevator arrive and the gate open, and two of the guys he had recruited in the last few months before he arrived in Metropolis entered. Arthur Curry and Victor Stone greeted him. “Hey man.” And “Hi Ollie.”

Oliver shook each of their hands, “It’s good to see you boys, where’s Bart?”

In a flash, Bart Allen appeared saying, “Right here, Boss.” 

He nodded, “Good, now does everybody know their parts of the plan?”

AC and Victor nodded but Bart groaned, “Are we talking about the plan already. I thought we could get something to eat first, chill out.” 

Oliver rolled his eyes at Bart’s insatiable appetite, “One round of pizza and that’s it.” he offered the money and then Bart disappeared in an instant.

~*~

They all took a seat on the couches. Then as Bart tucked into the pizza, Victor asked, “So how’s it been, you’ve been in Metropolis longer than we expected.”

He tried to hide his smug smile; he didn’t want to boast about his love life. Well actually he would love to boast about having Clark Kent in his bed however, it was still new and it turned out Clark really was a good guy. He didn’t want to make their relationship public knowledge. He wanted to give it time before revealing their relationship to his loved ones, especially Lois. Neither of them wanted to hurt Lois by letting her know that Oliver had dumped her for Clark. 

So he told them instead, “Actually I’ve been busy and I think I’ve recruited a new member for the team.”

AC wondered, “Oh yeah?”

Oliver nodded, “Yeah, he comes from this area, and you wouldn’t believe the arsenal he’s packing. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

He noticed as AC frowned in thought, Victor began nodding, and a bright grin came to Bart’s face. They glanced at each other something in the air between them and then AC tilted his head and asked, “Tall?”

Victor continued, “Dark?”

Bart crowed, “And wicked cool?”

Oliver stared at his comrades in surprise, “You all know…”

They said in unison, “Clark.” 

Then they all grinned. His eyes widened even more, as Victor said wistfully, “Clark makes you believe anything is possible.”

Oliver had to agree but hearing the sentiments coming from one of his team was to be truthful a little unsettling. The speedster agreed, “Having someone you don’t have to slow down for.”

The aquanaut nodded, “Same here, knowing he can go anywhere I can.”

Their bionic comrade added, “Someone I don’t ever have to be careful with…”

Oliver wondered aloud, “So you all know Clark really well?”

AC answered, “Me and Clark definitely got in some action down at Crater Lake.”

Bart was almost vibrating with excitement, “Man, I loved going to Miami with him. It was so much fun. You know how the hotties gather round him like bees to honey.”

Victor chuckled, “Yeah but you can’t forget the quiet moments with Clark in that old red barn.”

They all grinned, “Yeah.”

It was crazy but Oliver felt a curl of something in his gut. Anything Clark did before they were reacquainted wasn’t his business but he really hoped he was reading too much in to what his team were reminiscing. AC asked, “So how is Clark?”

“I’m doing fine.”

They all turned to see the man in question enter. Today he was wearing his blue t-shirt and red jacket. It was still a mystery to Oliver how Clark could look so good wearing those clothes but he did.

All three boys stood up to meet him; in a blink, Bart was hugging Clark, “Hey amigo.”

Clark grinned and hugged back, “Hey Bart.”

AC approached, they grasped hands, and AC clapped Clark on the shoulder, “Hey Superboy.”

Clark tilted his head, “Less of the boy.”

AC smirked at him playfully.

Finally, Bart let him go, and Clark approached Victor, he smiled softly, “Hey.”

Victor said, “Hi Kent.” 

Oliver watched them with composure.

As they hugged, Victor squeezed tightly and a small smile came to his lips when Clark didn’t flinch at all. They pulled out of the hug and Clark turned and glanced at Oliver. Victor inquired, “So how is Lana?”

Clark shrugged, “We broke up.”

Victor grimaced, “Sorry about that man, I know how much you loved her.”

Clark smiled at Oliver and explained, “I did but… well actually I’m seeing someone else now.”

Bart howled, “Man, don’t tell me you finally took Chloelicious off the shelf, I was going to ask her out while I was in town.”

Clark chuckled, “No Bart, it isn’t Chloe but she has got a new boyfriend.”

Bart grinned, “As long as it’s not you amigo, I still have a chance.”

Everyone laughed and then AC asked, “It’s Lois isn’t it. You denied it, but I saw the sexual tension there, man.”

Oliver raised an eyebrow at Clark but Clark said, “It’s not Lois either. I've gone for some manly charms this time.”

He grinned, but the rest of the boys looked aghast, then they cringed, “It’s Luthor isn’t it?”

Oliver declared angrily, “It’s not fucking Lex Luthor!”

The boys were startled by his outburst. They stared at him as if he was insane. Clark frowned, stalked across the room, and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him several feet away from everyone else. He asked in a hushed voice, “What’s the matter with you?”

Oliver grimaced, “I’ve just had to listen to every one of them gush all about you, about how amazing you are…”

Clark smirked, and whispered cockily, “Well I am aren’t I?”

He knew Clark was teasing but he still bristled, “You want me to have my ex-lovers file in here and tell you how great I am?” 

The amusement fell off Clark’s face. He spat, “I know we’ve only been together for a few weeks but… you actually think I slept with all of them?”

He squinted at him, mockingly he said, “They all love your loft so much. They know all about your relationships. They all know your secret, they know…”

Clark swallowed, “No, they don’t.”

He asked in confusion, “What?”

“They don’t know my secret, they only know about some of my powers.”

Oliver gazed at his lover, and knew what he was trying to say, they didn’t know he was Kryptonian. He realised that Clark’s confidence in him, that he had explained his origins to him, made what they had something special. He reached out and caressed Clark’s cheek. 

However, Clark reached up and pulled his hand away. He muttered tersely, “You still thought I’d fucked them.”

It was true. The way they had met with Clark’s inhibitions stripped away, being affected by that poison red Kryptonite had created a mind set about Clark that was still hard to shift. He shrugged and said tactlessly. “You can’t blame me for that Kal.” 

Clark’s jaw tensed and he snarled, “Go to hell.”

Then he turned and headed for the elevator. All the boys were looking between them, not comprehending them arguing. Oliver rolled his eyes and called. “Don’t get your tighty-whiteys in a twist.”

Clark stopped in his tracks and he raised and shook his head at the ceiling. Then he turned and leered at him, “You know I wear boxer shorts.”

Oliver licked his lips and grinned, “Yeah and you know I think you look amazing in them, even better out of them.” They heard sounds of surprise coming from the boys. He continued, “You’re not going to let us go on this mission alone are you?”

Clark gazed at him intensely for a long moment, and then he walked away from the elevator, back into the living area. He told Oliver half-heartedly, “You’re a jerk.”

Oliver didn’t care as long as Clark didn’t leave angry with him.

~*~

Clark asked Oliver, “So they’re part of your plan too?”

Victor stated, “Yes we are but it looks like he’s brought in the big guns.”

Oliver explained, “Clark’s got some of his own business to deal with right now but he has agreed to help.”

Bart’s gaze darted between Clark and Oliver. He asked eagerly, “What have you got going on Clark?”

“Not anything for you to worry about. Keep your mind on this mission, Impulse.” Oliver told him.

Clark asked with a smile, “Impulse…?”

“Yeah, we all have codenames, Bart is Impulse for obvious reasons, and Victor’s is straightforward it’s Cyborg, AC is…”

AC butted in, “It’s Aqua MAN, Superboy.”

Clark squinted at AC, and Oliver continued, “You know mine… and yours… well I was thinking of Boyscout for now.”

Clark shook his head minutely at their private joke, because they both knew Oliver called him Boyscout in the bedroom. 

AC chuckled, “I think that’s a great name BOY Scout.”

Clark gave him hard stare. Victor prodded AC’s arm, and defended Clark, “Stop teasing him, we all know he’s not a boy.”

Oliver smiled because he couldn’t agree more.

~*~

They were going over the plan, Bart was saying, “I go in there lickety-split, copy the data, and then I send it to you guys.”

Oliver nodded, “Good, and then we target the facility nearest to Metropolis…”

Clark interrupted, “No it’s too dangerous…”

Bart reassured, “Don’t worry amigo, I’ll be in and out, they won’t even know I’ve been there.”

“You’ve been caught off guard before, if something goes wrong...”

Oliver grimaced, “Clark, the plan is already set, and Bart knows the risks…”

Clark declared, “No.”

Oliver jumped up in annoyance, “This is my team, and you aren’t giving the orders, Clark.”

His lover glared up at him from his seat on the couch, “I’m not trying to give orders. I just want my friends to be safe.”

He declared, “Being part of this team means everyone accepts the consequences, Bart is the best person for this part of the plan.”

Clark tilted his head and said seriously, “No, I am.”

Bart jumped to his feet too, “No way man, I’m way faster than you.”

Clark admitted, “Yes you are, but if something goes wrong, there’s not much that can take me down.”

Oliver met Clark’s gaze. He knew one thing that could take him down. He knew all about Kryptonite, the radioactive fragments of Clark’s lost home planet. He remembers being totally bewildered when Clark revealed to him that he was from another planet. He remembers the hurt in Clark’s eyes as Oliver blurted out, “You are an alien?”

Clark had told him with a depreciating smile that he preferred to be called an intergalactic traveller instead. That had caused Oliver to laugh and that was that, the tension was gone. Clark told him of the cause of his apparent personality shifts, and the effects of Kryptonite. It had explained a lot about Kal’s attitude. He had told him of the consequences of Dark Thursday and about the escaped convicts from the prison called the Phantom Zone. So there was another instance of something that could take Clark down, some of these aliens could actually cause injury to him. 

He doubted the presence of alien convicts so Clark was probably right and he didn’t want to turn away Clark’s interest in helping them. He was definitely a valuable ally.

Oliver nodded, “Okay you can do it, but you can’t go in dressed like that.”

~*~

All of them turned and stared as Clark exited the changing room. The green and black leather of Oliver’s own uniform, tight over Clark’s broader form. The dark lenses were in Clark’s hand, and the hood was down. Clark appeared almost shy, as he gazed at everyone. Bart wolf whistled jokingly. Victor and AC just smiled and nodded in support. 

Oliver gazed at his lover speechless. He licked his lips and strode forward until he was stood in front of Clark’s formidable figure. He told him, “You look incredible.”

He circled him, and checked out his ass. Wow, was it wrong to be so turned on at seeing Clark wearing his uniform. He whispered into Clark’s ear, “Your ass looks amazing.”

Clark met and held his gaze; he asked lowly, “This isn’t about you being kinky is it, being turned on by your own alter ego?”

Oliver told him slyly, “It never entered my mind.”

Clark chuckled, and murmured teasingly, “You love yourself; I bet Oliver Queen would love to be fucked by Green Arrow.”

He twitched in his pants, “You’re giving me ideas, Boyscout.”

Clark grinned and goaded, “Not yet.”

Damn he wishes the rest of the boys were not here right now. He had to get back to business. He cleared his throat, and said so everyone could hear, “Okay, you know what you have to do?”

Clark nodded and slipped on the dark lenses, and then Oliver pulled up the hood. He told his lover, “Be safe.”

Then in a blink of his eye, Clark was gone. He turned to the rest of the team; “We’ll give him five minutes.”

The boys were staring at him oddly and he asked, “What…?”

Victor shrugged, “Man, we just never thought the great womaniser Oliver Queen went for guys.”

Oliver pursed his lips and then he smiled irrepressibly, “One guy and you have seen him right?”

The boys’ gazes flickered round each other, and they all kind of scowled and shrugged. He felt sort of relieved as he asked, “You’ve all known him for a while, nobody else thought about it?”

They all smiled but shook their heads. Oliver laughed, “No one’s jealous of me then?”

They all denied it but then AC commented, “I know one guy who’d be jealous, Lex Luthor.”

Oliver sneered, “Lex Luthor can fuck himself.”

Victor warned, “Clark always gives Luthor the benefit of the doubt, man. Just be careful.”

“He’s had his chance. He’d have to clean up his act completely to regain Clark’s trust now. I very much doubt Lex Luthor has the strength of character to do what it would take to do that. As long as that’s the case, Lex Luthor’s jealousy can eat him alive for all I care.”

The boys’ cheered at his bravado.

Clark reappeared in the lounge. Oliver asked, “How did it go?”

He pulled back his hood and removed the lenses, “It was a set-up. There was nothing there. Some black ops guys were waiting there, they tried to shoot me with some Taser guns.”

Bart appeared relieved and scared all at once, “Man, you were right. Do you think they would’ve got me?”

Clark smiled, “Luckily we’ll never know.”

Right now Oliver was thankful he had listened to Clark. AC asked, “What’s the next move?”

“Well we’ve still got the list of the most likely locations for 33.1, we’ll have to check them all out until we find one that is housing 33.1, then hook into the mainframe there and find the list for the rest of them.”

Clark asked, “So what’re you going to do once you have that information?”

Oliver stared at him and asked, “What do you think we’re going to do, we’re going to blow it off the map.”

Clark frowned, “Do you think that’s a good idea. Lex will just build another in an even more secret location.”

He grimaced, “Clark… what’re we supposed to do, even if it just slows Luthor’s plans down it’s something, isn’t it?”

His lover sighed, “It just doesn’t seem right.”

“Clark, desperate times call for desperate measures.”

Clark swallowed and then stated, “I guess blowing up some buildings is better than having to combat the finished project and putting more lives in danger.” He glanced around the group of men, “At least we’re a team now, and I know together with our combined skills we can face anything Lex Luthor and his super-soldiers can throw at us.”

Oliver grinned and glanced at the other boys and they all had proud smiles on their faces. Victor chuckled, “Be careful Ollie that sounded an awful lot like a leader’s speech to his troops.”

Clark shrugged and began to blush.

~*~

The rest of the team changed into their uniforms. Just before they set off on their mission Boyscout stopped everyone and raised his gloved hand, “So, I’ve just one rule, no premeditated killing, we make sure the buildings are clear of people before we do anything.”

Green Arrow nodded, “We can live with that Boyscout.”

“So which is the closest Luthorcorp facility?”

Green Arrow brought his and Cyborg’s research up on the screen, he pointed, “This one, it’s called the Ridge Facility; it’s down near the docks.”

“Let’s go to work.” Boyscout declared.

~*~

The team strode away from the facility that was now aflame. It was mission complete, they had gained the list of Luthorcorp 33.1 facilities around the globe, and they were one-step closer to stopping Lex Luthor from gaining the untold power of having an army of super-soldiers to satisfy his every whim.

Green Arrow sent the boys off to celebrate, shelling out for a place for them to spend the night and party. At any other time, he would love to celebrate with them, allow them to stay at his penthouse; however, he really wanted to spend the time with the Boyscout. They strolled down the dark streets of the docklands. They shared an amused smile at themselves, Clark joked, “Well I know there are couples that like wearing matching outfits but this is a little over the top don’t you think?”

Green Arrow rolled his eyes behind his dark lenses, he muttered, “Are you trying to kill the mood?”

Clark stopped and faced him. He asked innocently, “What mood might that be?”

He checked Clark out again. He didn’t even know how he kept his mind on the mission tonight. He said, “Oh you know the one caused by the fact I thought I was going to get some action from Green Arrow tonight.”

His lover chuckled, and whispered, “I knew it. I knew you wanted him.”

“Yeah I do.” He admitted. He stepped in closer; he ran his hands down Clark’s green leather-clad biceps, and then said with a quizzical smile, “You’re impervious to the cold why are you wearing my cold weather sleeves?”

Clark winced, and admitted, “I didn’t want to wear your little…” he snickered… he reached out and ran his thumbs over Oliver’s biceps, “these leather bands that you wear around your biceps just to show them off.”

He smirked, and asked leeringly, “Why not, you could totally pull them off with your guns.”

With a slow smile, Clark said, “Thank you.” 

Then he leaned in and kissed him. Green Arrow raised his gloved hands and returned his kiss passionately. God he loved kissing Clark, he was the best kisser ever. 

They were getting totally into it, when a camera flash startled them. They turned to look and saw Jimmy Olsen wielding his camera. His eyes widened as he realised they had seen him. Jimmy stuttered, “Wow, who knew there were two of you and that you were… are, gulp!”

 

To be continued


	7. Trespassers 3/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver gets a blast from the past on Valentine’s Day

TITLE: Trespassers 3/4   
PAIRING: Clark/Oliver   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 3,023  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Oliver gets a blast from the past on Valentine’s Day

~*~

Green Arrow started forward; there was no way he wanted a photograph of two Green Arrows kissing to make the newspapers. Jimmy Olsen backed away nervously. His counterpart reached out and grabbed his arm, Oliver turned to look at him, and Clark shook his hooded head. Clark pulled him in and then in a flurry of activity too much to process, they were back at the Clocktower.

He pulled back his hood and demanded, “Why did you do that, people will know!”

Clark did the same, and pulled off the lenses and asked, “Know what, that there are two of you, or that the photographs are a hoax, either way it won’t hurt and Jimmy might get some work out of it.”

He grumbled, “You’re right, but you wouldn’t like it if someone was trying to ruin your street cred.”

His boyfriend raised his eyebrow at him, “So… being with me ruins your street cred huh?”

He said quietly, “That’s not what I meant. Being with you is the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Clark gazed at him for a long moment, and then he smiled, “Aw, that’s so sweet.”

Oliver narrowed his gaze, “Son of a bitch.”

His lover continued his teasing, “I just didn’t realise you know, I thought you just liked my cock up your ass.” Then he grinned at him.

Oliver smirked in return, “Maybe that’s all I meant.”

His smirk was reflected back at him, “Huh-huh.”

Clark held his gaze with a twinkle in his eyes. Then Clark reached down and he unbelted and dropped his leather holster to the floor. Then his hands went to the zipper on his uniform top that he was wearing and unzipped slowly revealing his strong broad chest. In that instance, everything else was forgotten. Oliver’s body reacted and then Oliver mirrored Clark.

Oliver’s eyes devoured his torso, as his lover dropped his uniform top to the floor, murmuring, “You’re a very sexy man, Mr Queen.”

Oliver’s cock lengthened, and he eyed Clark, and he again mirrored Clark, “Have you looked in the mirror, Mr Kent?”

“Actually I have, and you know what I saw?” 

He licked his full lips as he approached Oliver; he reached down and released his own hard length. Standing together so close Oliver again mirrored him. They held each other’s gaze and they each reached out, and took the other’s cock in their fist and began stroking in unison. 

They moaned together. Their desire was reflected in their eyes; Clark took a final step closer into his body and lined their cocks together. They groaned as their bodies met and then they kissed each other ravenously. Oliver reached out, and grasped Clark’s ass and ground their bodies together. He groaned as Clark grasped his ass and began thrusting up against him. 

Oliver gasped into Clark’s soft mouth, “God I think I could come just from this.”

“Go ahead then, we have all the time in the world.” He was reassured.

Oliver frowned and stared at him. He realised Clark hadn’t realised yet. He responded wildly, pulling Clark by the hand up the spiral staircase, up to his bedroom. 

~*~

His naked back was against the cool sheets of the bed, the leather tight over his crotch and his legs were spread wide. He dragged Clark over him. He choked out a breath as Clark ground down against him. Oliver’s hands clung to Clark’s leather-clad ass. He gasped, “Clark please, I need… fuck… I need more.”

Clark pulled back and grabbed Oliver’s uniform bottoms. He dragged them down over Oliver’s legs. Oliver’s cock was obscenely hard. He groaned and palmed himself. He gazed up to see Clark shoving down his own uniform letting them fall to the carpet, and then kicking them off. Lust shot through him seeing Clark Kent’s own desire pointing straight at him and he turned over, raising his hips and offering his ass.

Clark climbed onto the bed behind him. His voice was deeper than usual when he spoke, “Have I told you, you have a fantastic ass.”

His lover caressed his ass, he spread his cheeks gently, and Oliver heard him hum with satisfaction. Oliver reached down and stroked his own cock. His lover found the lube and then spread some on his fingers. Oliver braced himself waiting for it, wanting it. He whimpered embarrassingly when Clark’s fingers finally entered him and began opening him up. Oliver found himself pushing back instinctively, and Clark groaned in response to his actions.

Clark held his hips, and lined up and then he breached his waiting ass. Oliver grunted as that big beautiful cock filled him up slowly. He groaned, “Oh god, Clark.” 

His lover’s hands reached out, and pulled him upright and back into his lap with Oliver’s back to Clark’s chest. Oliver sighed, “Yes, fuck me.”

Clark wrapped his arms around him and moaned into his ear, “I love hearing you say that.”

Oliver laughed a groan, “I love when you do it.”

Clark’s mouth latched onto his neck and sucked the sensitive skin there, “Hmm so do I.”

Then he started moving, thrusting up slowly into Oliver’s willing body. Oliver leaned back into him, and braced his hands on Clark’s thighs and thrust himself down again and again. 

They went at it like that for a while until he turned his head and demanded, “More Clark.”

Clark let out a sound that was almost a growl and he tipped Oliver forward, out of his lap and forward onto the bed. He followed him forward and thrust back inside. Oliver groaned against the pillow and went to rise, pushing up with his arms, except Clark pushed down in the centre of his back, and he found he was flat against the mattress again. Clark moved over him and braced his hands at the side of Oliver’s head, and he gave it to him with longer harder strokes and Oliver cried out in pleasure. “F…fuck Clark yes.”

Clark was moaning above him, “Oh Oliver, oh fuck.”

Oliver moaned, Clark only swore when he was really pissed off or when he was fucking and Oliver loved that about him. He urged, “Come on that’s it. Give it to me.”

So Clark did just that, again and again until he came deep inside his ass. Clark kissed his shoulder while he recovered and then rolled away. Oliver turned over and raised an eyebrow, “Did you forget something huh?”

Clark gazed at him heavy lidded and gorgeous, but in confusion. Oliver scooted up the bed and presented his still unsatisfied throbbing cock. Clark grinned lazily. So Oliver took hold of it and guided it towards Clark’s mouth. Clark gazed up into his eyes and then opened his mouth, and as Oliver pushed in, Clark’s lips closed around it. 

He groaned as Clark hummed. He knew he didn’t need much he was already so close. Oliver threaded his fingers through Clark’s hair and Clark slipped his arm between Oliver’s legs and cupped his ass. Clark pulled him in and he took more. Oliver moaned and began thrusting steadily. He praised, “You’re so good at sucking my cock.”

Clark moaned and sucked harder, and then that tipped Oliver over the edge and he was coming too. He tried to pull away but Clark held him there and swallowed his come.

He flopped down on to the bed, and leaned in and kissed Clark and groaned at his own flavour in Clark’s mouth. They pulled away slowly but stayed close and Clark grinned, “That was so good.”

Oliver gazed at him and reflected that grin, “Yes it was.”

~*~

Later on, after another round, Oliver revealed quietly, “You know the list.”

Clark responded drowsily, “Huh-huh.”

“Completing the mission means the boys and I will have to travel the world. I’ll have to leave.”

His boyfriend asked quietly, “When?”

He revealed, “Tomorrow, the next day at the latest.”

Clark rolled over to look at him, “I have to find the rest of the convicts from the Zone.”

“I know.”

“When will you be back?”

He gazed at the man who he had spent so long wanting to find again, his fingers reached out and played with a curl in Clark’s hair. He kissed him, “As soon as I can.”

~*~

Weeks later

He gazed into the window of the Talon coffee shop; he saw the place full of townsfolk all celebrating together. Pink and red balloons, love heart banners, and gauche gold statues of cupids filled the place. He grinned when he saw Chloe, Jimmy, Lois, and most importantly Clark standing together. He waited until their little group moved away from each other, then he entered. He wound his way through the crowd heading for his target. A few feet away, he ran straight into someone and began to apologize, “I’m sorry…”

He grimaced when he saw who it was, and she grinned happily at him, “Ollie, you’re here…” then she flung her arms around him declaring, “Oh my god, I knew you would come back to me.”

He cringed, and grasped her arms to pull her away, “Lois…”

She gazed at him like a love struck damsel, “It’s such a wonderful surprise.” 

He frowned at her. She was acting strangely; it was almost as if she was drugged. He told her, “No Lois you’ve made a mistake.”

She ignored his protests and then she lunged forward and kissed him full on the mouth. 

He heard a gasp and he pulled away and gazed into the shocked eyes of his boyfriend. Clark glanced between them and sneered, “Happy Valentine’s day.” 

Then he turned and walked away. Oliver started after him and Lois called in despair, “Ollie?”

He didn’t want to be rude, he knew Lois probably needed help but he ignored his ex-girlfriend and followed his lover. He caught up with him before he got outside, he called, “Clark, don’t walk away, it’s not what it looks like.”

Clark turned and glared, “It looks like you’re here kissing Lois when you’re supposed to be on the other side of the world.”

He squinted, “She kissed me.” he got in closer, “I came to spend Valentine’s you.” He leaned in, “I came back for you…” and then he kissed Clark. 

He heard some gasps around them, the citizens of Smallville, Kansas not used to seeing two men showing their romantic feelings in public. He didn’t care he continued to kiss his lover deeply. He felt a shudder go through Clark’s whole body. He moaned as Clark opened his mouth even wider and pushed his tongue inside exploring his mouth.

He pulled away from the kiss breathing deeply, wow what a kiss and in public too. He stared into pretty aquamarine eyes that smouldered at him. He was told, “I didn’t tell you to stop.”

Oliver’s mouth fell open as he stared at him and his lover’s lips kicked up into a familiar cocky grin that he hadn’t seen for a long time. Oliver swallowed, “Oh my god.”

His lover drawled, “Not really but I like it.”

Oliver’s breath hitched, “Kal.” 

Kal reached out and stroked his thumb over Oliver’s jaw, “My pretty boy…” he leaned in and whispered, “You know if you get to kiss your ex, then that gives me the right to kiss mine.”

He knew exactly what he meant, anger blazed through him. He ground out, “No fucking way.”

Kal laughed in his face, “Try to stop me…” his gaze fell to Oliver’s lips, and he leaned in and whispered, “I dare you.”

Then he turned and swaggered away, Oliver watched him as he went out the door. Belatedly Oliver came to his senses and followed him outside, but the street was clear. He shouted into thin air, “Damn you!”

He turned and headed back inside. He searched and found Chloe. She was surprised to see him, she asked, “Oliver what’re you doing back?”

He knew Chloe was Clark’s trusted friend; however, she didn’t know everything. She still didn’t know about Oliver and Clark’s relationship, but she knew enough about Clark for him to confide in her. He told her, “I need to talk to you in private.”

Chloe appeared confused, but followed him to a quiet corner. She asked, “What is it?” 

“Listen we haven’t got time for explanations okay. I think something is wrong with Lois; she’s not herself. I think she might be wearing lipstick that’s made from red Kryptonite.”

Her eyes widened and she gasped, “Red Kryptonite… how do you know about… how do you know?”

He revealed, “I know because Kal just left here.”

“Kal, that’s what Clark called himself... that summer.”

Oliver nodded, “Exactly.”

Chloe frowned, “Okay, so you know about that…” she bit her lip, “So how did… um did Lois kiss Clark?”

He replied, “No.”

She inquired, “So how?”

“She kissed me…”

The blonde uttered, “What…” then she started nodding… “And you kissed…” she asked bewildered, “You and Clark…?”

He nodded, “Remember there’s no time for explanations, Chloe. I need you to find an antidote for Lois, and I’m going after Kal.”

“Where’s he gone?”

He sneered, “To see his ex.”

Chloe swallowed, “The Luthor mansion.”

He swallowed with anxiety as well, “Yeah.”

He started to leave but Chloe grabbed his arm, “Oliver, be careful he can be dangerous.”

“Don’t worry Chloe; I know how to handle Kal.” He reassured her.

~*~

On the way to the Luthor mansion, he received a phone call. He grabbed his cell phone from his pocket while keeping an eye on the road ahead. A very worried Martha Kent was on the other end of the line, “Oliver, this is Martha Kent. Chloe just called me to tell me about Clark.”

He reassured his boyfriend’s mother, “Don’t worry Senator, I’ll get him back.”

There was a hesitation, then, “Oliver, she told me that you know some things about my son.”

He could understand her worry, he felt guilty for hiding their relationship from her. He told her, “Mrs Kent, I know everything about your son.” He heard a quiet gasp and he reassured her, “Clark confided in me.”

She queried, “But you only just met recently, why would he… why you?”

He swallowed and then admitted, “Your son and I have feelings for each other.” There was silence on the line and Oliver filled it, “I care for him more than anyone else I’ve ever met.”

It was spoken quietly, “Do you how to bring him back to normal, Mr Queen?”

“No not when it’s in his bloodstream.”

“It has to be worked out of his system; the only way I think might work is to sweat it out.”

“I’ve never seen him sweat.” Then he unthinkingly added, “And believe me I’ve had the opportunity…” he realised his blunder, “I’m sorry Mrs Kent.”

Martha chuckled humourlessly, “There’s plenty of time to feel embarrassed after Clark is safe.”

He asked, “So how do I make him sweat?”

“Do you know what can hurt my son?”

Oliver grimaced as he realised, Kryptonite. He told her, “Yes I know.”

~*~

He arrived at the Luthor mansion as fast as he could, that was the problem with trying to catch up with someone with super-speed. The thing was he didn’t know what he was going to find there. He knew Clark had history with the residents of this place. Oliver had experience with dealing with Kal, he knew how volatile he was, swinging from fun and games to anger within seconds. Not that he was worried about Lex or Lana. As far as Oliver was concerned, they deserved anything they got from a pissed off Kal Kent.

He found his way into the mansion easily. He headed for Lex’s study. As he got there, he heard muted voices through the doorway. He heard Kal’s goading voice saying, “You made the wrong choice Lex, and you know it.”

Oliver heard Lex reply, “You would love for that to be true wouldn’t you Clark, but Lana and I love each other.”

Kal chuckled, “Maybe but not as much as me, isn’t that right Lex?”

“Neither of us could trust you though, could we?”

“Are you trying to pretend that you and Lana trust each other huh? Lana is just easier to manipulate.”

He heard the forced humour in Lex’s voice, “You think I tried to manipulate you?”

“Oh definitely, but you turned your attentions to Lana when I stopped believing everything you told me,” Then spoken lowly, “I’m not a little boy anymore, Lex.”

There was huskiness in Lex’s voice, “Come on, you were never that little were you, Clark.”

Then there was growing silence. Oliver frowned in curiosity and then ducked his head around the doorway. Lex was backed up against the bookcase, Kal had him corralled in, and their heads – faces were inches apart. Kal was staring at Lex intensely; Lex appeared a combination of scared and turned on, gazing at Kal’s full lips. 

As that space lessened, Oliver opened the door completely and strode in, he warned, “Don’t even think about it.”

Kal turned his head, and he grinned at him, “You made it.”

Oliver told him, “Yes I did, now step away from him now.”

His black leather-clad lover glanced back at Lex then he did as he was told. Oliver noted the change of clothes, black leather jacket and tight black jeans, his hair perfectly tousled, so that meant Kal had stopped off somewhere for a change of outfit before coming here. 

Oliver couldn’t deny it to himself, how hot his lover looked right now as Kal swaggered towards him. In one quick move, he wrapped his arm around him and spun him around so his back was against Kal’s chest. He swung them around to face Lex; Kal’s hand taking a firm but gentle hold around Oliver’s throat. 

He kissed Oliver’s jaw and purred, “Hello pretty boy, I’m glad you came.”

 

To be continued


	8. Trespassers 4/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines night continues

TITLE: Trespassers 4/4  
PAIRING: Clark/Oliver   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 3,397  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Valentines night continues

~*~

Kal’s inescapable grip held him around his throat and Oliver swallowed against Kal’s palm, but he didn’t protest in front of Lex Luthor. Kal said to Lex, “You want to talk about trust, Lex? That’s what this man and I have. Don’t we?”

He nodded as much as Kal’s hold would allow, “Yes.”

Lex’s eyes hardened but his lips formed a smirk and he goaded, “Trust you Clark, with all your secrets?”

Kal declared, “We share our secrets. Unlike you who expects others to share and feels betrayed when they don’t. But you’re not willing to share your own, are you?”

Lex swallowed, “I shared things with you Clark, more than anyone else.”

Kal smirked, “Maybe but not all your obsessions, not all those immoral little things you do.” He spoke condescendingly, “Because you knew they are bad, that’s why you daren’t tell me about them.”

Lex shrugged, “I think you’re paranoid, I don’t know what you mean.”

Oliver rolled his eyes. He wishes he could call him out on 33.1, right here and now, but that would only give Lex suspicions, and give him the upper hand. Kal laughed at Lex, “Think about this, Lex. Last year Lana didn’t want anything to do you, so you told Lana about the black spaceship to regain her trust.”

Oliver knew what he was talking about, the black ship was an avatar of a dangerous Artificial Intelligence, Brainiac, the one that had put the events of Dark Thursday into motion, the one that had used Lex to almost destroy our civilisation and bring about a new Krypton. 

His lover continued his goading, “Can you imagine what might’ve happened if you’d confided in me about it instead. Oh the secrets we might’ve shared.”

What Clark was saying was true. Clark’s secret was so huge, and if anyone found out it was so dangerous for him and his loved ones that you had to earn his complete trust or blatantly call him out on what you had seen him do, just as Oliver had. From what Clark had told Oliver Lex had never done that, he’d only prodded and expected full disclosure. 

Lex glared at Kal, “Do you think for one second that I believe that you would’ve told me anything!”

Kal shrugged, “We’ll never know, you chose the wrong path, you chose Lana.”

A terse feminine voice stated, “Yes he did.”

They all turned to see Lana Lang enter the study, Kal grinned, “Hi sweetie.”

Lana narrowed her gaze, “I don’t know why you’re here, Clark, but it’s too late. You’re the one who ended it between us. I’m happy now with Lex.”

Kal said wryly, “If that’s what happy looks like, you must’ve been euphoric when you were with me.”

Lana pinched her lips and crossed the room; she stepped into Lex’s arms. Lana sneered, “I always knew you were hiding things, but you never let me in.”

“We all have secrets, everyone in this room, all except me and my lover here.”

Kal kissed Oliver’s cheek, and Oliver couldn’t help how turned on he was getting right now, Kal at his back, using their relationship to rub their faces in it. He instinctively pushed his ass back against Kal’s crotch, and he felt the hardness there. Kal groaned quietly against his ear, “Oh baby, you make me so horny.”

Oliver pushed back some more and grinned salaciously at Lex and Lana.

Lex succumbed to the baiting and sneered, “Why don’t you and that son of a bitch get out of my home.”

Lana agreed, “This display isn’t going to get me back.” 

Lex said, “She’s right Clark. We’re getting married.”

Kal laughed, “Why would you do that?”

Oliver noticed how Lana placed her palm over her stomach reflexively and he turned to Kal and guessed, “She’s pregnant.”

That revelation made Kal laugh some more, “Wow talk about a shotgun wedding.”

Lana grimaced and then demanded, “You should just leave.”

His lover whispered to him, “I’m going to do what I came for.” Then he released him, and Oliver watched tensely as Kal approached Lex and Lana. Then he leaned in and kissed Lana softly. Oliver noted how she didn’t protest or back away.

“I hope you’ll be happy I really do.” Kal stopped suddenly and focused on Lana for a long moment. His gaze then flicked to Lex. He arched a brow and shook his head, “All those immoral little things, huh Lex?”

He leaned in and captured Lex’s mouth. He kissed Lex hard and Lex groaned against his lips. Lana’s face twisted into a grimace alongside them. Oliver saw Lex’s hand twitching beside him, obviously wanting to reach out to him. Then Kal pulled back and whispered, “Congratulations, Lex. I hope you get everything you deserve.” 

Then he backed away and grasped Oliver’s hand, “Come on.” and they turned and exited the study hand in hand.

~*~ 

Once they got outside, they strode across the Luthor mansion lawns towards the main gates together. Oliver asked superciliously, “Are you happy now?”

Kal sighed condescendingly, “Don’t blame me, what happened here was your fault.”

Oliver stopped in his tracks, right in the middle of the landscaped lawn. He turned to him and demanded, “How the fuck do you make that out huh?”

His lover gazed at him. Kal stepped forward, and got in his face and said intensely, “You were kissing Lois.”

Oliver defended himself with annoyance, “She kissed me. I told you that. I came all the way back to Smallville to spend time with you.”

Kal licked his teeth, “What you really mean is you missed my cock. I felt your little ass pushing against me in there, begging for it.”

Oliver stared at him, half appalled and half turned on by his arrogance. The lust won out, he stepped forward, and he reached out and cupped Kal’s crotch. Kal groaned as he palmed the bulge there. Oliver riled, “I think you’re projecting and this right here has missed my ass.”

He squeezed harder. Kal pushed into his hand, and he hissed, “Oh it has.”

Oliver grinned cockily, “Good because you’re right I have missed your cock.”

Kal gazed at him lecherously and offered, “You want me to speed us…”

“No, my car is outside the gate, we need to collect it.”

Kal grasped him by the shoulders aggressively. He snarled, “You fucking tease.” Then he was taking his mouth hard, he accused against his lips, “You started something knowing I’m going to have to wait.”

His cock flexed inside his jeans, pushing the head against the zipper and he hissed, “Don’t Kal.”

Kal’s eyes widened and he released him. He turned away, “Don’t call me that.”

Oliver frowned in confusion at his boyfriend’s leather clad back, “But…” he rounded him to face him again. 

His lover wouldn’t meet his gaze. His shoulders were slumped as he asked, “Is this what you’ve been waiting for?”

“What do you mean…?” he asked in confusion.

“You came looking for Kal, you always wanted Kal.”

He admitted, “Yes.”

“Clark Kent is just second best huh?”

Oliver swallowed and then a smile came to his lips. He said with affection, “Under all that bravado you’re still there aren’t you?”

His lover met his gaze with wide beautiful eyes. Then he pouted at him, “Where else would I be?”

Oliver cupped his face and kissed him softly. His kiss was returned just as softly, and Oliver sighed, “Clark.”

~*~

The trip to the Kent farm by car was torturous. As soon as he brought the car to a halt in the yard, they arrived in the loft of the barn before he could blink. 

Then Clark was all over him, kissing him, licking into his mouth. He responded hungrily, deepening their kisses, moaning against Clark’s lips. Then Clark was opening his mouth wider. Oh fuck, it felt as if he was trying to eat him alive and he loved it.

He groaned against his lips, “Kal still owes me a blowjob.”

His lover pulled away and stared at him without speaking. Oliver threaded his hand through Clark’s lustrous hair; he wrapped it around his fingers, and then used the grip to push him down. He knew there was no way he could force him down, so when Clark went to his knees holding his gaze, a sense of power, of lust and most of all affection almost overloaded his senses.

Oliver gazed down at him. He told him hoarsely, “I want you to suck my cock.”

Clark’s gorgeous eyes held his and then he let his mouth fall open and his pink tongue was poised there waiting.

And Oliver rubbed his thumb against Clark’s lips. He smirked, “You better not be teasing me.”

Clark gazed up at him and then closed his lips around it and sucked at his thumb slowly. Oliver groaned and Clark smiled around Oliver’s thumb. Oliver warned him, “Mess with me, and you’ll be missing my ass for a long time to come.”

The humour left Clark’s eyes and he jerked his head away, and Oliver’s thumb fell away. Clark’s eyes flared and he growled, “Don’t you ever threaten me again!”

He stood his ground, “It wasn’t a threat it was a warning.”

Clark arose to his feet, he glared, “What makes you think your ass is so special huh?”

The blood coursed through Oliver’s veins, he goaded, “I didn’t tell you that you can get off your knees.”

Those pretty lips turned into a vicious smile and then Clark grabbed him by the shoulders, and turned him around and forced him up against one of the wooden support posts inside the loft. He grabbed the waistband and dragged Oliver’s jeans over his ass without unfastening them so his thighs were trapped together. He heard the zipper and then the tip of Clark’s cock rubbing into the valley of his ass cheeks. 

Oliver groaned as it teased him. He instinctively arched against it. He uttered, “Oh hmm fuck yes.”

Clark’s voice was husky with a hard edge, “You like that huh, pretty boy?”

He nodded and breathed, “Yes.”

“You want my big cock, huh?”

His lover’s cock teasing him was making him crazy, he admitted, “Oh yeah, always.”

Clark rocked his cock against his ass, and Clark told him, “Good because you’re going to get it.”

Then he began the inwards press. Oliver tensed and reminded him, “You’ve forgotten about the lube.”

Clark’s laughter was almost cruel, “I didn’t forget.”

Shit, he thought. He exclaimed, “No Clark you can’t do this. You know I can’t take it! Shit you know I need…”

His lover mocked, “Oh poor Ollie, so new and so tight.” 

Clark forced his cock further, Oliver gritted his teeth at the pressure, and he cried out, “Please Clark, please just let me get the lube.”

“Why should I?”

Oliver swallowed, and stuttered, “Because, you really don’t want to hurt me.”

Defiantly he spoke, “Maybe I do.”

Oliver bowed his head and against the wooden post and he shook it, “No you don’t. You never hurt me even when we were strangers, you won’t hurt me now.”

Clark turned him around. His jeans tripped him up; and he fell to the floorboards. He gazed up from the loft floor at his lover who was standing over him. He saw a hundred emotions in Clark’s eyes as he stated, “I didn’t care back then if you came back to me or not.”

It was true it had been just a game back then, and now it wasn’t. He told Clark ardently, “I could never stay away from you too long even if I tried.”

Clark fell to his knees and grabbed him and pulled him towards him, their faces inches apart and he demanded fervently, “Don’t ever threaten me like that again.”

Oliver cupped Clark’s head in his hands, he said plaintively, “I won’t I promise.”

They leaned in together and kissed each other desperately. 

He whispered, “Let me get the lube, please.”

Clark nodded, and then let him go.

Oliver unbuttoned his jeans and he stood up, he pulled his jeans back into place. He asked, “Is it still in the truck?”

“There’s some at the back of the drawer in my desk.”

He walked over to Clark’s desk in the corner of the loft and opened the drawer fully. He picked up the small tube of lubricant, and then he noticed the small lead box. He flipped the lid, and he saw the chunk of green poison. He remembered Martha Kent’s idea. He closed the lid.

He turned to look at his lover. He considered his options. He made a choice and then he explained, “Your mom thinks green Kryptonite might be enough to sweat the red out of your system.”

His lover asked in surprise, “You’ve been talking to her?”

He replied, “Yes.”

Clark cringed, “She knows about us.”

He admitted, “And Chloe.”

His lover rolled his eyes, “Fuck.” Then he started laughing, “Well at least everyone knows you’re my boy now.”

Oliver arched his brow; he said sardonically, “I’m your boy, I’m older than you.”

Clark pursed his generous lips. He stood up, and he slipped off his leather jacket. He swaggered to the couch. Oliver admired his ass in the tight black jeans. Then Clark sprawled on the couch facing him, “My pretty Ollie, you were my boy even when I was sixteen.”

He squinted at him, he asked, “Is that what you really think?”

Clark wrapped his fist around his hard length and began stroking it. Oliver gazed mesmerised at the beautiful hard cock. Clark smirked, “You see, you would do anything, just to have this inside you.”

He wanted to tell him he was wrong, but he’d tried to best him before, and these last few weeks with Clark Kent had proven to him that he could never win and more importantly he didn’t want to win not in this. 

He strode across the loft and he fell to his knees in between Clark’s sprawled legs. He reached out and wrapped his fist around Clark’s cock and then he took it into his mouth, he sucked the head ravenously. 

Clark arched into his mouth, “Oh fuck, suck it.”

Oliver groaned around the hard flesh and pumped it. He glanced up into Clark’s intoxicated eyes, and he hummed around it. He pushed his hand up under Clark’s black t-shirt. Clark caught the hem and pulled the shirt up over his head. Oliver gazed up to admire him, his hand exploring Clark’s torso, caressing it firmly. He pinched Clark’s nipple as he massaged his chest. He pulled off his cock with a long drawn out pop, and then he used his lips to trail up Clark’s body. He hummed against muscled flesh, “I love your body, so solid and so real.”

Clark groaned and then he was pulling Oliver’s shirt off too. As it dropped to the floor, Oliver fell forward into Clark’s embrace, their muscled bodies meeting hot flesh to hot flesh. Clark’s strong hands caressed his back down to his denim-clad ass and pulled him in closer so that Oliver was straddling Clark’s lap.

Clark’s lips latched onto Oliver’s throat and sucked, Oliver’s hands threaded through his lover’s dark locks. His eyes closed and his mouth opened in pleasure. 

Suddenly there was a strange sensation, and he felt dizzy. He opened his eyes and gazed up into his lover’s passion filled eyes. Then he realised they were already naked, and he was laid out flat on the couch. Clark smirked, “I couldn’t wait.”

Oliver was too turned on to care, he said, “Neither can I.”

Then his lover bowed his head and Oliver waited in anticipation for that perfect mouth on his cock. However instead, Clark licked his balls. Oliver choked, “Hmm god yes.”

Clark sucked one into his mouth and hummed. Oliver’s fingers grasped Clark’s hair and he hissed, “Fuck yes.”

Clark moaned in satisfaction and sucked the other one tortuously slowly.

Oliver moaned, “Clark, you’re killing me.”

Clark let it go with a pop. Clark’s breath caressed his skin as he laughed, “Don’t die just yet, baby.”

And then he went even lower, and Oliver groaned embarrassingly and raised his knees to make space for Clark down there. As Clark began licking there, Oliver began panting. If someone walked in right now, he might be embarrassed, but as long as Clark was doing this to him, he doesn’t think he’d give a damn. He moaned, “Oh don’t stop, baby.”

Clark pushed Oliver’s legs up higher and Oliver grabbed them and held himself open. Clark smacked him there on the ass, “You see… that’s my boy.”

Clark held his gaze across his body and he pointed his tongue, and he fucked him with it, deliberately and deep. His body was going into melt down but his focus remained locked on Clark’s eyes. He saw passion, humour, and affection there. His body quivered and he said huskily, “That’s right, fuck me.”

Clark pulled back and asked with wet smiling lips, “My tongue, or my cock?”

He readjusted his grip on his legs still keeping them open and he said earnestly, “Any way that you want.”

Clark raised an eyebrow, “Queen in name queen in nature huh?”

Oliver released his grip on his legs and he squinted, “Really smooth, Boyscout.”

His lover knelt up and rolled his eyes. He asked, “Are you saying you don’t want me to fuck you now?”

His gaze dropped to Clark’s hard cock and he pouted, “Son of a bitch.”

Clark leaned forward and gloated, “I didn’t think so.”

Then he kissed Oliver hard and deep, and he moaned in response. Clark quickly slicked them both. He curled Oliver’s legs back up against his chest. Oliver gazed up at his lover. He lined up and then proceeded to plunge that big beautiful cock into Oliver’s ass. 

Oliver’s eyes rolled back and he groaned. Then Clark lifted up. He held Oliver’s ankles and then he began thrusting, opening him up, and going deeper. Oliver cried out and he panted, and he laughed in delight. 

Clark returned to his lips and they shared passionate kisses that matched their rhythm below. Oliver manoeuvred and wrapped his legs around Clark’s waist. 

As Clark’s attention got intense Oliver’s hands flailed around, from couch cushions to the blankets on the back of the couch to Clark’s back to his head. It wasn’t going to take long, not with all the tension tonight. 

Clark grasped both his wrists, and pinned them to the couch at the side of his head and grazed his teeth over Oliver’s jugular. That suddenly set Oliver off and his cock jerked between them. He cried out softly, “Oh god, Clark, yes!”

His lover raised his head and gazed down at him. Oliver gasped as he caught his breath. There was a long intense moment where Clark just gazed at him seriously. Oliver frowned and asked silently, “What’s the matter?”

Then Clark smiled at him. 

Then his lover swooped down and kissed him again and then Clark shuddered, and then he started coming, groaning, and panting and thrusting into Oliver until it was over.

Oliver hummed, “So unbelievable.”

Clark smiled down at him, “Thank you.”

As Clark finally withdrew, they tiredly manoeuvred, so they lay on the couch together, with Clark spooning him from behind. Oliver hummed in satisfaction. “This has been the best Valentine’s ever.” 

As they relaxed there, Clark whispered, “Because you’re the best.”

Oliver bowed his head and kissed Clark’s hand.

~*~

Later Oliver roused from sleep; he didn’t know what had caused him to awaken. He opened his eyes slowly; he saw the glimpse of glowing green just before it disappeared. He frowned into the darkness of the loft. Then his lover returned to the couch. He slipped in behind him again. Oliver could feel Clark’s clammy skin against his back, and he realised what his lover had done. 

He considered the strength of will it had taken to do that to himself, to cure himself of the poison. 

Then Clark covered them with a blanket, and then he wrapped his arms around Oliver from behind. 

And Oliver smiled.

 

To be continued


	9. Disclosed 1/2

TITLE: Disclosed 1/2  
PAIRING: Clark/Oliver   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Anyone  
WORD COUNT: 2,987  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark makes an important decision about his future and deals with the women in his life.

~*~

Oliver awoke, with warmth pressed against his back. He sleepily glanced around the hazy sun lit loft of the Kent’s barn. He remembered being jealous of his teammates reminiscing about their quiet moments up here. He smiled knowing that none of them had shared this kind of moment with Clark, or a night like last night. 

He was enjoying the quiet moment when he belatedly remembered that there were other people who were probably still worried about Clark and his fling with red Kryptonite last night. Clark’s powerful arms were loosely holding him from behind and so Oliver regretfully slipped out from them. Clark made a little noise of disapproval in his sleep. Oliver smiled fondly. He glanced around the loft and found his jeans on the floor. He slipped them on before reaching for his shoes and then his shirt.

He made his way down the wooden stairs and outside into the crisp early morning fresh air and then over to the farmhouse. He knocked once on the screen door, and then opened it and walked in. He found Martha Kent sipping a cup of coffee, and reading over some paperwork. He interrupted, “Senator… hi, I thought you’d like to know that Clark is safe.”

Martha looked up and smiled tightly, “I know that Mr Queen, I saw you two up there in the loft asleep together on the couch.”

Oliver noticed the formality she was using. He shrugged charmingly, “I thought we were at the calling me ‘Oliver’ stage weeks ago?”

Martha Kent pinched her lips, “That was before I found out that you had been sleeping with my son clandestinely.”

“That was Clark’s…”

“Are you going to stand there and put all the blame on my son?”

Oliver ducked his head, “No Mrs Kent, I was just trying to explain.” He hesitated, and then, “My relationship with your son… we thought it best to keep it a secret.”

“I know you are something of a ladies man Mr Queen, are you so ashamed…”

He stated, “Absolutely not, but... we met under unusual circumstances…”

The older woman frowned, and asked sternly, “What are you trying to say?”

“He’s trying to say we met in Metropolis during the summer I was using red Kryptonite to hide from my problems.”

Both Martha and Oliver turned to see Clark standing in the doorway. Clark stepped into the kitchen. He reached out and squeezed Oliver’s shoulder comfortingly. Martha followed the movement. He admitted to his mom, “He didn’t even know my real name or who I really was until we met when your necklace was stolen.”

Martha swallowed anxiously and asked, “And you just decided to tell him the truth about everything, and then you started sleeping together?”

Clark licked his lips and replied honestly, “Yes I told him, Mom, but… the truth is we slept together before, in Metropolis.”

Martha was visibly upset, her gaze went from Clark to Oliver, “He was only sixteen, and you had no qualms…?”

He liked to believe that if he had known Kal’s age he would never have let himself get pulled into Kal’s game. He stuttered, “Believe me Mrs Kent; I had no idea how old he was back then. I only found out a few weeks ago.”

Martha asked incredulously, “You couldn’t tell?”

Oliver couldn’t help it he chuckled, “Mrs Kent, it may have been obvious to you, after all you’re his mom but he doesn’t…”

Clark caught his gaze, and tensed his jaw and shook his head minutely. Oliver got the message, ‘Shut up!’ so he did. 

His boyfriend tried to smooth things over, “It’s true Mom. He’s a good guy; he really is and we can trust him. He wants us to save the world together.”

She questioned in surprise, “What do you mean… how?”

Oliver confessed, “I’m Green Arrow.”

“You’re the one who stole the necklace from me.” Mrs Kent rubbed her forehead, “This just keeps getting better.”

He stated firmly, “That necklace was already stolen property Mrs Kent. I’m only sorry that it was you wearing it at the time. However, I don’t regret taking it. Lionel Luthor had no right to own it. ”

She stared at him, and condemned, “You’re an arrogant bastard aren’t you Mr Queen.”

Clark uttered in shock, “Mom!”

Oliver straightened his shoulders and defended himself, “Mrs Kent, I just believe when injustice is done, something, anything at all should be done to put an end to it. That’s what I intend to do, hopefully with your son’s help.”

She squinted and warned, “That’s quite a speech, but be careful that kind of thinking can lead to extremism.”

“I have come to understand that lately.” Oliver reached down and took Clark’s hand, Clark’s fingers curled around his, “That’s why I’m thankful for Clark. He’s such a good guy but he’s also strong willed enough that I think he will keep me on the straight and narrow.”

Martha’s eyes measured him and then she smirked, “Not so straight I gather…”

Clark cringed, “Mom, god…” he turned to Oliver, “What are you doing to my mom?”

Clark’s mom shook her head and tut-tutted, “I’m so sorry Clark. Let me get back into mom mode right away. Would you and your boyfriend like some breakfast Sweetheart?”

Clark groaned in exasperation.

Martha smiled at her son fondly. She spoke to Oliver, “Despite some grievances, Mr Queen. I am grateful to you, that you stopped Clark from getting into too much trouble last night.”

Clark agreed, “So am I.”

Oliver nodded in agreement, “So am I.”

~*~

Later on after cooking breakfast, Martha excused herself to continue working, leaving Clark and Oliver alone. Clark was quiet for interminable moments. His brow was creased and he glanced sideways at Oliver. He sighed, “Is there anything I did last night that I need to apologise for?”

Oliver frowned himself, “I thought you said you remembered everything that happens when you’re infected with red Kryptonite?”

Clark admitted, “I do. However, I remember it how I perceived it at the time, not…”

He informed him, “No you don’t have to apologise, though I could’ve done without seeing you kissing Lex Luthor.”

Clark shrugged, “You pissed me off by kissing Lois.”

Oliver huffed, “I told you, she kissed me.”

His boyfriend nodded, “I know.”

~*~

Mid-morning, Chloe Sullivan arrived, and she found them sitting on the porch swing together sipping lemonade. She approached them with an inquiring eyebrow raised. “I thought we didn’t keep secrets from each other anymore, Clark?”

Clark sighed and shrugged, “Lois is your cousin, and I didn’t want you to have to lie to her.”

Chloe laughed lightly and sat down facing them, “I lie to her, to everyone all the time for you Clark.”

Clark’s brow furrowed and said with a smile, “No you don’t. You don’t tell them things, but if they don’t ask the questions you’re not lying.”

Chloe snorted, “Semantics.”

Oliver disagreed, “With Clark’s life it makes all the difference.”

She squinted at him, “What about you Mr Queen?”

He tilted his head towards Clark, “Another one calling me Mr Queen, I must be in trouble.”

Clark laughed, and Oliver grinned at him. Chloe coughed, “Am I going to get an explanation or what?”

His boyfriend returned his gaze to his best friend. He said, “Oliver knows everything about me. I told him and now we are together… um… romantically.”

Chloe Sullivan swallowed and uttered, “Wow.” 

They both agreed, “Yeah.” It was kind of awesome.

There were a few moments of silence, and then Oliver wondered, “Did you help Lois last night?”

Clark asked worriedly, “Did something happen to Lois?”

Oliver said, “That’s where I think the red Kryptonite came from.”

The blonde nodded, “Yep, it’s true. Jimmy talked to the lady running the love potions stall. You were right there was red Kryptonite in the lipstick. The antidote was a spray made from…”

Oliver nodded, “Green Kryptonite.”

Chloe nodded, “Yeah how did you know?”

“Mrs Kent thought it would stop Kal.”

She asked, “Did it?”

Oliver glanced at Clark, and gave him a small smile, “It got rid of the red, but Kal stopped himself.”

His boyfriend gave him a smile meaningful smile. Chloe was looking at them eagerly wanting more information. She prodded, “Really?”

However, Clark changed subjects, “Listen Chloe, I’m glad you’re here I need your help.”

She sighed resignedly realising she wasn’t getting an answer. She nodded, “Anything Clark you know that.”

Clark explained, “Last night when I was at the castle, Lana and Lex said they’re getting married.”

Chloe glanced down at her lap and Clark guessed, “You already knew?”

She cringed, “Clark it’s just so hard being everyone’s friend and secret keeper. You can’t blame me for keeping everyone else’s secrets.” There were almost tears coming to her eyes. “I didn’t want to lie but…”

Clark reached out and patted her hand, “Chloe, it’s okay. I didn’t ask you about it so you didn’t lie remember.” She gave him a brave smile. And Clark continued, “But I need your help to stop the wedding.”

Chloe bit her lip, “Clark, oh geez, I know how you feel about Lana but...”

Oliver spoke up, “Yeah so do I. He cares about her very much.”

Her gaze shifted to him and she stared at him, realising she was sitting there talking to Clark’s boyfriend. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…”

His boyfriend kept them on track, “Do you know why they’re getting married?”

Chloe nodded, “Lana found out she’s pregnant with Lex’s baby. She tries to pretend otherwise but yeah she only said yes because of baby.”

Oliver sighed, “So I was right.”

Clark nodded, and glanced between Oliver and Chloe, “Last night at the castle, I used my super-hearing and listened, and there was no heartbeat.”

They both stared at him in confusion and then Chloe’s face crumbled, “Oh god, she’s lost the baby and doesn’t even know.”

Clark tensed his jaw. He spoke quietly, “Or there might be another more sinister explanation.”

Chloe wiped a tear from her eye, “What…?”

Oliver realised Clark’s train of thought and gritted out, “Luthor, goddamned… you think Luthor is tricking her somehow.”

Clark nodded, “Lex made a choice, he chose to pursue Lana. He’s not going to take the chance of losing the thing he gave up so much for.”

Chloe asked, “What’re we going to do?”

Her best friend told her, “We need you to find a way of convincing Lana to get a check-up, an ultrasound by an impartial doctor to prove to Lana that there’s no baby. We need to get her away from Lex.”

“Why me…?”

“She won’t listen to me at the moment. She’d want to know what made me suspicious, and so it has to be you.”

“How do I do that?” the blonde asked.

Clark grinned, “You’re smart Chloe, and Lana trusts you. You will think of something.”

Oliver offered, “You can use any of my resources. You can take her to a guy who works for me; his name is Dr Emil Hamilton in Metropolis.”

Chloe nodded, “And what are we going to do after that?” she asked Clark.

“We’re going to stop Lex.”

Chloe’s eyes widened and then she was nodding, “Maybe Lana could help us from the inside?”

Clark answered with determination, “No I want Lana out of the way, and safe. Once she is free of Lex I want her to have a normal happy life.”

The blonde’s eyes narrowed, “What… you want her to go back to running the Talon and meet a normal guy and settle down.”

Clark smiled, “That would be nice.”

~*~

Chloe drove away, preparing to attempt her difficult mission. Oliver turned to Clark and asked, “Did you mean it the way it sounded. Are you coming with me and the boys?”

Clark nodded, “Yeah, once I arrange for the farm to be looked after, and once Chloe has completed her last mission and Lana knows to be on her guard. Then we can go.”

Oliver questioned, “Chloe’s last mission?”

“You heard her say how hard it is for her to be my secret keeper. She feels like she is covering for me all the time.” Clark bowed his head, “My parents and I have kept our secret my whole life, and we never felt as pressured as Chloe does.” He raised his head and met Oliver’s gaze. “We enjoyed every day as it comes, like you do, like the rest of the boys do. I want Chloe to have the life that I saw her plan since she was thirteen. She could be a great reporter if she only had that to focus on, she could be happy with Jimmy or any other guy and I want that for her.”

He asked, “So are you going to be able to let her go?”

“Yes. She will always be my friend but I want her to be safe too.”

“What about her assisting you finding the convicts from the Phantom Zone?”

Clark grinned, “Well you see I’ve got these other friends, one has these satellites, and then there’s this other one who’s really good with computers and they’re part of a team. Um the name of the team is what again…?”

Oliver smiled brightly in returned, “You’re really going to come with me?”

Clark leaned in and kissed him, “Yes.”

Martha Kent walked out on to the porch. She said stoically, “I will call Ben Hubbard see if he can get some farm hands to work the farm while you’re gone.”

Clark stood up and approached his mother, “Are you okay with this Mom?”

Martha Kent pulled her son into her arms and hugged him, “It’s what your dad, and I always expected.” She glanced towards Oliver and nodded, “We always knew you were here to make a difference in this world, Sweetheart.”

~*~

Later back in the loft, Oliver was teasing Clark. He chuckled, “Man, last night was incredible. I loved what you did with your mouth.” 

Clark licked his lips but then ducked his head.

Oliver smiled, “What?”

“It’s just that I’m not used to so much… sex.” Clark admitted bashfully.

Oliver gazed at him fondly. He coaxed, “Come on, Boyscout. You’re so good at it.”

Clark said almost shyly, “Really?”

“Hmm-hmm, and the way you looked, so hot in that leather jacket. It gave me some ideas for a uniform for the Boyscout.”

His boyfriend glanced at the floor almost shyly, “You liked the way I looked last night?”

Oliver grinned, “Absolutely, it reminded me of why I didn’t like you at first. You know I’d never been overshadowed by another man before.” Clark gazed at him. Oliver approached him and he reached out, and unbuttoned Clark’s plaid shirt and then spread it open and pushed it slightly off his shoulders. “I’d never been turned on by another man before.”

Oliver tilted his head and he kissed Clark’s throat, Clark sighed, “Hmm really?”

He hummed, “Hmm-hmm.” Oliver whispered, “I bet people will say ‘wow, look at those two’ when they see us together.”

Clark asked quietly, “I thought we were just going to fight bad guys.”

“We are, but we’re together now, and that means you’re part of everything, all parts of my life, which includes looking sexy when we’re out and about.”

Clark smiled and complimented, “That isn’t that hard for you.”

“Hmm Clark, god you are the sexiest man on this planet; no the whole universe probably. Oh shit, let’s go to bed.”

A feminine voice caught their attention, “Well I came to apologise for what Chloe said I did last night but it looks like I’m the one who’s owed an apology.”

They turned to see Lois Lane standing at the stairs entrance with her hands on her hips. Clark’s shoulders slumped and he told Lois, “I’m so sorry Lois.”

Lois frowned, “God Smallville, how the hell am I supposed to be angry with you, when you’re finally getting some.” 

Clark rolled his eyes slightly, at the friendly insult but with a sense of relief that he was not in too much trouble. However Lois turned to Oliver, “But you, you son of a bitch, what do you think you’re playing at?”

Oliver breathed in deeply. Man, the truth was at first he had been playing, but it wasn’t a game now. He told her, “I’m not playing at anything, I’m sorry I led you on and let things get so far between us Lois but…” he glanced at Clark.

Lois followed his gaze, and she groaned, “I should’ve known. You wouldn’t stop asking questions about him from the moment you saw him.” Oliver nodded slightly embarrassed. Lois chuckled and declared, “Shit, you even said you couldn’t imagine anyone not being attracted to Smallville.” 

He glanced at Clark and saw a big smug grin coming to his face. He muttered, “Stop it.”

Lois glanced between them, and then sighed, “God Ollie why didn’t you just tell me?”

Oliver swallowed and admitted, “It’s not something I’m proud of but… I wanted to make sure… that he... you know?”

“Sure of what… oh eww you mean…?”

He nodded, “He wouldn’t let me, while we were still together.”

Clark revealed, “Lois I never wanted to hurt you.”

Lois smiled tightly and shook her head, “Of course you didn’t Smallville.”

“Will you be alright?” Clark asked.

She nodded, “I will be. It just might take a while to forgive you completely though.”

Clark smiled, “You’re a good friend Lois.”

Lois rolled her eyes, “Of course I am.” 

Then she approached him and punched Clark on the shoulder. Clark glanced at Oliver and they shared a smile.

 

To be continued


	10. Disclosed 2/2

TITLE: Disclosed 2/2   
PAIRING: Clark/Oliver   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Anyone   
WORD COUNT: 3,065  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Oliver finish up some business before their planned departure from Smallville.

~*~

At the Kent farm the next day. His car came to a halt in the driveway beside a couple of pick-up trucks. Before he got out of his car he saw Clark talking to some men, they all wore variations of jeans and plaid shirts. One wore some overalls. Oliver’s guess was they were farmers. He saw Clark glance at him. Then Clark shook the eldest of the group’s hand. Then all the farmers climbed into their trucks and drove away. The drivers of the trucks nodded to him as they drove past him.

Oliver frowned and then climbed out of his car. Clark approached him, arms folded and an amused smile on his face. He asked, “Scared to get out of your car?”

He rolled his eyes, “As if I’d be scared of a bunch of farmers.”

Clark chuckled, “That was just Mr Hubbard and some of his boys. They agreed to keep things going while I’m gone.”

He commented, “That’s good of them.”

His boyfriend shrugged, “Farmers are salt of the Earth.”

He joked, “Farm boys – sugar of Krypton.”

Clark reached out and pulled him in, he laughed, “God, you’re lucky you’re so gorgeous because your chat up lines are terrible.”

He huffed and Clark leaned in and kissed him with smiling lips. When Clark’s cell phone rang, they both groaned in disappointment. Then at the same time, Oliver received a phone call also. They observed each other as they had their individual conservations. He saw a combination of relief and sadness come over Clark’s face that reflected what Oliver himself was hearing.

They both ended their call and gazed at each other. Oliver shared, “That was Emil Hamilton. He just left Lana and Chloe in the examination room.”

Clark swallowed, “I know, that was Chloe. She wants me to go… help… with Lana.”

Oliver nodded in understanding, “Of course, Clark.”

His boyfriend gave him a tight smile.

~*~

They arrived at Metropolis General. Clark strode down the hallways and Oliver matched his stride. Emil met them in the hallway. “Mr Queen.”

He greeted, “Emil, this is Clark Kent. He’s the newest member to our club. Clark, this is Dr Emil Hamilton.”

The diminutive doctor inspected Clark thoroughly through his spectacles lenses. Then he offered his hand, which Clark shook. Emil said, “I’m sure we will get to know each other well Mr Kent. Our little band is always getting a few scrapes here or there.”

Clark glanced to Oliver; Oliver nodded to let Clark know that Emil could be trusted. So Clark smiled and joked, “I doubt you will be very busy with me, Doctor.”

Emil raised an inquisitive brow and Oliver gave him a nod and a wink, “Later, now what’ve you found out about Miss Lang?”

The doctor let out a sigh that his curiosity had been piqued and then denied an explanation. However, he continued to explain, “It’s what you believed. Miss Lang is not pregnant, and has never been pregnant.”

Clark asked, “So do you know how she was fooled into thinking she was?”

“Yes, she has been given hormones that stopped her menses cycle and mimicked other bodily changes.” Clark and Oliver glanced at each other and Emil added, “Miss Lang also revealed that her own gynaecologist showed her an ultrasound of a foetus…”

Clark’s jaw tensed and he muttered, “The bastard.”

Emil nodded, “I assume you mean her fiancé, Miss Lang is expectedly extremely upset.”

“Where is she?” Clark asked.

Emil pointed to the door on the right, and then Clark set off and then entered the room. Oliver thanked Emil and then followed and stood in the doorway and observed.

At first Clark stood there, and gazed at his ex-girlfriend - his first love who was curled in an almost foetus position herself as she wept in despair. Chloe’s arms were around her trying to comfort her friend. Clark swallowed and then said softly, “Lana.”

Both Chloe and Lana looked up, and then Lana’s face crumpled even more, her breath hitched as she invoked, “Clark.”

In complete coordination, Chloe moved aside and Clark took her place. Clark wrapped his arms around her and Lana clung to him, the petite woman looking like a scared little girl in his arms. She pleaded for answers, “How could he do this, Clark? I feel… I feel like I’ve lost a baby, but I was never even pregnant.” She sobbed.

Clark hugged her tightly, he cooed, “I know, I’m so sorry.”

The tears tricked down her face, her make up washed away by tears, “Why… why did he do this, I… I cared about him so much?”

Oliver noted that she didn’t say she loved Lex, maybe Lex convincing her that there was no secrets between them, something she knew wasn’t true with Clark, and the perceived safety net of Lex’s wealth and his brand of love had been enough for the orphan.

Lana wiped at her runny nose, and then she said croakily, “You’re always there when I need you Clark, even after the things I’ve said this last year, how much I hurt you by being with Lex.”

Clark looked into her eyes and he smiled and comforted, “It doesn’t matter now. You’re going to be safe and away from Lex, that’s all that matters now.”

Her lips pinched and she declared, “He’s got to pay for this.”

Clark cupped her face with his hands and he held her gaze and told her seriously, “No Lana, listen to me. He’s going to pay, but he is going to pay by seeing you getting on with your life without him, okay. You don’t want to waste one more single minute thinking about Lex Luthor.”

Lana winced, “I want to hurt him so badly, Clark.”

“I know but you’re stronger than that, stronger than him. I believe in you to do that, Lana.”

Lana smiled shakily, “What would I do without you?”

Clark smiled warmly, “That’s what friends are for.”

Lana swallowed, and then her gaze found Oliver at the doorway. A look of sadness and disappointment passed over her features. She glanced between Chloe and Clark, and with a light of hope in her eyes she asked, “Best friends?”

Clark and Chloe nodded together, “Yeah always.”

Oliver warned, “I think you need to distance yourself from Lex, he’s not going to be happy when he finds out we’re on to his scheme.”

The three long term friends all gazed at him. Then Lana said, “You’re right, but I’m not hiding from him either. I want him to know that I know what he’s done, what he tried to do.”

Chloe suggested, “Why don’t you come and stay with me and Lois.”

Lana cringed, “The apartment is a little cramped I wouldn’t want to get in the way.”

The blonde smiled encouragingly, “Come on it will only be for a while, and besides you own the Talon, so technically it’s your apartment.”

The brunette’s smile was a little stronger, “Okay, but I need my things from the mansion.”

Clark stated, “Good, now Oliver and I are coming with you to the castle.”

Oliver nodded in agreement. Oliver for one actually relished the idea that they would bump into Lex there at the mansion, and see his face when he realised he was losing everything, first his fiancé and eventually his super soldier project, all with a little help from Clark Kent and Oliver Queen.

~*~

Chloe went ahead back to the Talon apartment, while Clark and Oliver followed Lana through the hallways of the Luthor mansion. They were heading for Lana and Lex’s bedroom. Oliver whispered to Clark, “I wonder if Lex is at home?”

Clark tilted his head slightly and then shook it, “No, he is not here right now.”

He was slightly disappointed, though he supposed it was for the best. The men stopped at the bedroom door and stood sentinel as Lana packed what she needed.

“Do you think she will be alright, I mean at the hospital the look in her eyes when she said she wanted to hurt Lex…” Oliver asked.

Clark sighed, “That’s why I think it’s a good idea for her to stay with Chloe and Lois and why we’re here with her now. God I would hate to imagine her state of mind if she stayed here alone with Lex and just let her anger and despair fester.”

“There’s nothing like a woman scorned.”

His boyfriend chuckled humourlessly, “Tell me about it, when I split up with her, I did it to free her from the danger and the hurt my secret caused her. But then she ran straight into Lex’s arms.”

Oliver quirked his head, “And if it wasn’t for me, she would’ve ran straight back into your arms today.”

“I know I saw her face, the disappointment.” Clark confessed.

He studied his boyfriend, “You would’ve let her come back wouldn’t you?”

Clark met his gaze slowly, “I don’t know.”

Oliver snorted, “Try again.”

Clark squinted at him, “What do you want me to say, she was my first love and if I was free maybe yes I would try again.” He stepped forward and grasped Oliver’s shoulders gently, and looked into his eyes, “But I’m not free.”

Oliver’s heart fluttered and he whispered, “Clark.”

They leaned in together and kissed each other deeply but tenderly. 

Footsteps in the hallway came to a sudden stop, and they ended their kiss and turned to look. They saw that it was one of Lex’s employees. The attractive dark haired man gazed at them in silence, his gaze gave them the once over. Oliver thought he saw some interest there. Then the man cleared his throat, and asked sternly, “What are you two doing in here?”

Clark and Oliver glanced at each. Both were a little flustered themselves and neither knew what to say. They ended up just smiling goofily at each other. Then the guy said, “I’ll have you escorted off the estate.”

The door behind them opened and Lana said, “It’s okay Bartlett, they’re with me.”

Bartlett nodded once, “I’m sorry Miss Lang, I didn’t realise you were home.”

Lana sneered, “Home is that what you call it, well it won’t be my home for much longer.”

The dark haired man’s eyes became worried with understanding. Then he said, “I will get back to my duties.”

Then he left.

Clark asked, “Is he new here I’ve never seen him before?”

Lana shook her head, “He’s been Lex’s personal assistant for a while now and loyal to the end.”

She returned to her packing.

Oliver and Clark glanced at each other; Oliver spoke quietly, “You don’t think she overheard our conservation before?”

“I don’t know. Even if she did it was only the truth.”

“Do you think that guy, Bartlett realised what’s going on?”

Clark tilted his head. He revealed, “He’s talking to someone, it’s a woman. She says Lex is busy in a meeting with Senator Burke and then after that he will be inspecting the ruins of one of his facilities in Chicago.”

He revealed with pride, “That would be the boys. That was the target I set for them before I took off to come and see you.”

Clark nodded to say he had heard him although he was obviously eavesdropping still. Then he revealed, “Bartlett just told her about Lana leaving Lex.” Clark frowned, “The woman told him not to let Lana leave the mansion. Bartlett is worried.” Clark’s eyes widened, “Damn, she said she is going to sort it out herself.”

“Where is this woman?” he asked.

“She’s in Lex’s study.”

Oliver smirked, “Who does she think she is?”

Clark’s eyes became steely with determination, “I don’t know, but we’re taking Lana out of here and nobody is going to stop us. Come on let’s go.”

Then Clark set off striding down the hallways towards Lex Luthor’s study.

~*~

As they reached the doors, Clark reached out, and opened the double doors both at once and made an entrance that caused a flutter of excitement in Oliver seeing Clark taking control like that. Oliver entered and then came face to face with his own past.

She was wearing a black suit; her red hair was pulled harshly into a French twist, causing her beautiful face to appear severe. Her gaze hardened when she saw him, “What are you doing here, Oliver?”

Clark’s gaze travelled between them, “Do you two know each other?”

The beautiful redhead scoffed, and Oliver informed Clark, “Clark this is Miss Tess Mercer, we used to date each other.”

“The last time I saw Oliver, he was chasing after some waitress.”

Oliver sighed and then told Clark, “I thought I recognised her from Club Atlantis…” Clark’s eyes became knowing and Oliver smiled, “I thought she might know where I could find someone I really needed to track down.”

Clark smiled and his eyes shone at the news.

Tess interrupted their moment obliviously, “And now you’re here chasing after Lana Lang.”

Clark responded, “We’re here to escort Lana to safety.”

The redhead eyed Clark. Oliver could tell that she appreciated what was standing right in front of her, as if no one in his or her right mind could not. However, she did not let Clark’s appeal sway her. “Miss Lang is in the safest place she can be. Nobody can hurt her while she’s with Lex Luthor.”

Clark derided, “However if Lex hurts her that’s okay?”

Her loyalty unwavering, “Lex loves her he would never…”

Oliver chuckled, “Wake up, Mercy! You used to be smart…”

“The smartest thing I ever did was leave you.”

He agreed, “You’re probably right, but the dumbest thing you ever did was trust Lex Luthor.”

Tess shook her head in denial. Then Lana walked in with her bags packed. “They’re telling you the truth. I’ve been where you are, this morning in fact. I believed in Lex, and he betrayed me. Get out while you can Tess, because that’s what I am doing right now.” 

The redhead tried to block their way out, “You can’t leave him; you’re having his baby!”

With a smile full of pain, Lana shook her head, “That was Lex’s worst lie of all. I’m not pregnant and never have been.”

Tess frowned in complete confusion, and Clark, Oliver and Lana took the opportunity and walked away.

~*~

Back at the Talon apartment, Chloe and Lois were there to meet them. Chloe asked, “Did everything go alright?”

Oliver told her, “We got out of there with no problems.”

Lois was gazing worriedly at Lana, she reached out, “Hey are you okay?”

Lana’s breathe stuttered but she nodded with a tight smile, “I… I don’t know yet.”

Lois glanced at Clark and Oliver, “Please tell me that son of a bitch was there and you kicked his ass.”

Clark replied, “He was out of town…”

“More’s the pity.” Oliver uttered.

The blonde asked, “So Lex doesn’t know we’re onto him yet.”

They shook their heads in the negative. Then Lana asked, “What if he comes here, he doesn’t take rejection well.”

Oliver agreed, “She’s right, he can be dangerous when he doesn’t get what he wants.”

Clark straightened his shoulders and stood tall. He said masterfully, “Let him come.”

Lois nodded in agreement, “Smallville is right.” She patted Clark on the shoulder, “If he comes here and starts something we will all kick his ass.”

The diminutive brunette smiled, “Thank you, all of you. I don’t know what I would’ve done all alone.”

~*~

As Clark and Oliver left the women to settle into their new living arrangement, Clark said to Chloe, “Just call if you need me.”

Lois called from the lounge, “We all have your phone number, Smallville.”

Lana agreed, “Speed dial one.”

Chloe chuckled, “That’s true for all of us.”

All the girls shared a knowing smile of affection for Clark Kent.

Clark ducked his head bashfully. Then he met Chloe’s gaze, he whispered meaningfully, “I mean it just call out if you need me.”

Chloe smiled, she whispered back, “I know.”

~*~

Oliver and Clark returned to the farm. In the kitchen, Clark put on some coffee while Oliver was sitting next to the kitchen island. He was just observing him. It seemed so crazy that Clark could do so many extraordinary things, be so perfect but also fit so comfortably into a farmhouse kitchen. Clark said, “The coffee shouldn’t be long.”

He began, “You know…”

His boyfriend rolled his eyes, “I know we could’ve gotten some coffee at the Talon, and then waited around for Lex to show up.”

He smiled, “I wasn’t going to say that.”

Clark smiled in return and uttered, “Oh.”

He took a slow breath, “You know, before I met you, I mean before I met Clark Kent.” Clark smirked at him, and Oliver rolled his eyes, “You know what I mean, well Lois told me that Smallville, that you make her feel safe.” 

Clark’s eyes widened in surprise, “She said that, she normally mocks me for being useless in a crisis.”

Oliver nodded, “Yeah, but that’s just Lois. Anyway, back then I thought she meant you were harmless or you were…”

“Geeky…?”

“Well yeah and that too. But now especially after today I saw it, I saw it with all of them, they really do know they can rely on you and they have faith in you.” Then he added, “I shouldn’t be surprised I mean I saw it with the boys too. They all know if it’s within your capabilities you’ll always be there for them.”

Clark gazed at him a little astonished and he swallowed down his emotions. 

Oliver smiled tenderly, “As I know it too. One day the whole world is going to know it as well.”

He saw a glimmer of wetness in Clark’s eyes, “You know you sounded like my dad just then.”

Oliver stood up, and approached him and wrapped his arms around his plaid clad shoulders. Clark returned the hug and Oliver whispered, “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Clark replied, “It was.”

They stayed like that, motionless just holding each other. 

 

The continuation coming soon


	11. Transgression 1/2

TITLE: Transgressions 1/2   
PAIRING: Clark/Oliver   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,177  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Oliver prepare to leave to investigate Lex’s latest project and Clark’s quest to stop the Zoners continues.

~*~

That evening at the Kent Farm, in Clark’s bedroom to be exact, Oliver was lying back on Clark’s bed and he was on the phone arranging for his jet to be prepped and ready to leave when they were ready the next day. Clark called out to him, “I’ve no idea what to pack and bring with me. I’ve never been away from home before.”

Oliver snickered, and Clark popped his head around the doorway, “I heard that.”

He put his palm over the mouthpiece of the phone and asked with knowing amusement, “You’ve never been away from home, really?”

Clark realised what he was getting at and huffed, “Okay, apart from the three months in Metropolis.”

He teased, “It’s a pretty big thing to leave out.”

His boyfriend stood there shaking his head in annoyance, and then walked away and back to his closet. Oliver finished his call and then continued watching as Clark sorted out clothes from his tiny closet. He told his boyfriend, “I’ve got an idea why don’t you leave your stuff here at the farm for when you come home to visit and I can buy you some new clothes for travelling with.”

Clark squinted, “Have you got a problem with my fashion sense?”

Any other person might say yes, although Clark did make his farm attire work for him somehow, but he informed Clark, “Not at all, I know you have got it Clark. You knew exactly how to dress when we first met in Metropolis.”

“You liked my clothes when I was living in Metropolis?”

“Absolutely, now if you wanted to bring those clothes along I wouldn’t complain.”

His boyfriend rolled his eyes, “I know you’re rich Oliver, but you must understand that I can’t work on a farm and wear expensive clothes at the same time.”

He squinted at him, “I know that. Okay so tell me this, if we’re talking about wearing the correct clothes for doing manual labour in…”

Clark crossed his arms, and gazed at him condescendingly. “What does the playboy want to know about working hard?”

Oliver smirked, “I want to know why you do farm work wearing white t-shirts.”

His farm boy frowned, “What?”

He chuckled, “I have seen you, and I just don’t get why you would wear bright white t-shirts to do dirty, oily chores, it doesn’t seem sensible to me.”

Clark shrugged, “They’re just t-shirts.”

He continued his teasing, “Unless of course, it’s because you want to look good so all the girls swoon at the sexy farm boy.”

His boyfriend laughed, “Yeah, right, just because it obviously turns you on.”

Oliver raised an eyebrow, and then said, “Unless you’re so cocky that you think you are so fast the dirt can’t touch you.”

Clark shook his head smiling, “Great imagination there.”

Oliver decided to change the subject slightly, “So are you nearly finished packing?”

“Almost, a lot of my smart stuff is in some trunks in the loft.” 

Oliver scoffed, “Smart stuff?”

Clark huffed. “Although in normal circumstances I don’t wear them, I do in fact own respectable clothes.” He told him. “I am a Senator’s son, Oliver.”

He grinned back, “So Senator’s son do you want to christen your bed before we leave?”

“I’m supposed to be figuring this out.” Clark complained.

Oliver’s brow creased, “Are you telling me you would rather be packing than being in bed with me?” 

Clark smirked at him.

He glanced around, “Is there anything other than clothes you want to take?”

Clark mirrored him and looked around, “Um I don’t know, bank card, um do I need a passport?”

Oliver chuckled, “Money is covered…” he rolled over and checked Clark’s night table drawer… “Do you have a passport? If you don’t, I could get one for you quickly…”

His boyfriend asked, “What’re you looking for in there?”

He told him, “Just being nosy, I was wondering if you had some lube up here…. Uh wait what the hell are these?”

“What?”

He brought out the pair of glasses and showed them to Clark. Clark told him, “They’re mine.”

Oliver’s brow creased and he asked, “Super enhanced vision and owning some glasses now how does that fit together?”

Clark sighed and sat down on the bed next to him. He explained, “About three months after I left you in Metropolis, there was a robbery at a store downtown. I tried to intervene…”

Oliver smiled, “Like you do.”

Clark nodded, “Like I do. Anyway I got blinded by Kryptonite…”

He couldn’t help it, he gasped, “What?”

His boyfriend shrugged, “Yeah and so that’s when my hearing ability kicked in.”

“You mean to compensate for the lack of vision?”

“That’s what my dad and I thought. It took a little while but eventually I got some of my sight back but I couldn’t see clearly so…” he pointed at the glasses in Oliver’s hand. 

“But then you got your full vision back?”

“That’s right.”

Oliver gazed at him. He hated to think about Clark being hurt, especially something as serious as blindness. He was just thankful that he had been cured. Clark returned his gaze, and then gave him a slight smile. 

He shook his head to clear it of unhappy thoughts. Then he offered the glasses, “Put them on.” Clark gazed at him questioningly. He asked, “Please.” 

Clark rolled his eyes and took them, and slipped them on. Oliver grinned at the vision before him, “Wow.”

His boyfriend reacted as if he thought Oliver was mocking him, and tried to remove them but Oliver asked, “Leave them on.”

Clark used his middle finger and pushed them back into place. Oliver cautioned, “Don’t be cheeky.” Clark raised his brow behind the lenses. Oliver sat up and told him, “You look cute in a nerdy kind of way.”

Clark huffed. Oliver reached out and caressed his cheek. He murmured, “I mean it. You look sexy.” 

Clark’s gaze softened behind the lenses. “I’ll bring them with me if you like them so much.”

Oliver leaned forward and kissed him, their lips slid together slowly. A little noise emanated from his boyfriend’s throat. When Clark pushed his tongue slowly against his Oliver’s he knew he had him. The packing was forgotten as Clark deepened the kiss. Oliver pulled back suddenly. He reached out, and removed Clark’s glasses and put them on the night table. He murmured, “For safe keeping.”

Then he returned to Clark’s mouth, god he loved the softness of it. He felt his own cock lengthen and he moaned in desire. He begged, “Your mom isn’t home is she, fuck please?” 

His lover echoed his moan and his hand reached down and palmed Oliver’s crotch. Oliver arched against it, “I’ll take that as a no.”

Clark pulled back and grinned at him. Oliver checked him out. Then he asked, “This is an old shirt isn’t it?”

His boyfriend nodded, “Huh-huh.”

Oliver grinned ferally, “Good.”

He grasped the opening at the throat and he ripped Clark’s shirt open, exposing his gorgeous chest. Then he dove down and he sucked at a nipple. Clark let himself be pushed back onto the bed and he laughed, “Oh god. If you’re like this now, what are you going to be like when we’re together all the time?”

He mouthed Clark’s abs and then he nuzzled his denim clad crotch, “Hmm what can I say I’m highly sexed.”

“Shit, you can say that again.” His lover groaned.

He flicked open the buttons on Clark’s jeans and then pulled them and his boxer’s down past his hips. He licked a line up the length of Clark’s cock. Clark moaned and his fingers combed Oliver’s hair. He did it again and then he rubbed it against his cheek, he met Clark’s gaze and he asked huskily, “Is it wrong that I love your cock so much?”

His lover replied lowly, “No it’s not wrong at all.”

Then Clark sat up and then turned them over quickly. Oliver lay back as Clark licked at his belly. Then Clark’s fingers were busy releasing him also. 

~*~

Oliver cried out as Clark pushed slowly into him again and again. Clark was breathing steadily against Oliver’s throat. Oliver’s hands ran over his broad muscled back. He gasped and he licked his lips for the hundredth time. He jerked as Clark’s cock grazed his prostate again. His fingertips dug into Clark’s back and Oliver had the ludicrous thought that if he was a woman with long fingernails and if Clark wasn’t invulnerable, his back would be torn to shreds tonight. He laughed at how stupid the thought was. 

Clark raised his head and gazed down at him curiously. Oliver shook his head, “Crazy thoughts.” He lifted up, and kissed Clark and murmured against his lips, “You make me crazy.”

His lover smiled at him with heavy-lidded eyes. Then he pulled back and then thrust back in just as slowly as before. Oliver arched against the bed and moaned, “Fuck. Please Clark can we go a bit faster?”

Clark grinned down at him, “You want to come for me?”

Oliver nodded against the pillows, “Fuck yeah.”

“Okay.” 

Then Clark quickened his thrusts and Oliver gasped out, “Yes fuck me, fuck.”

His hands grasped Clark’s ass, and Clark braced himself with one hand and he wrapped the other around Oliver’s hard throbbing cock and he jerked it until Oliver’s orgasm hit him and his come landed between their bodies. Clark slowed down giving Oliver a chance to recover. However he urged him instead, “Come on, Clark I want you to come.”

Clark held his gaze and quickened again until he came too. Oliver grinned up at him completely satisfied. He pulled Clark down to him and kissed him again. He said, “You were right, this could never be wrong.”

His lover hummed against his lips, “I told you so.”

~*~

It was ten o’clock at night and they hadn’t bothered getting up again. 

Clark groaned in pleasure as Oliver caressed his chest, trying to instigate another round and then in disappointment as they both heard a car pull into the driveway. Oliver sat up, Clark closed his eyes and stayed where he was. Then Oliver slipped out of bed, and went and looked out of the bedroom window. He saw the silver Porsche. Oliver sighed, “Shit!” He glanced back at the bed and told Clark, “It’s…”

Clark opened his eyes and said, “Lex, I know I recognise the sound of his engine.”

Oliver briefly wondered how often Lex had visited Clark before Oliver had come back into his life, for him to recognise the sound of his car. However, he caught himself, what difference did it make now. Instead, he wondered what Lex was doing here right now. He said, “Chloe didn’t call.”

Clark slipped out of bed and agreed, “No she didn’t.”

After slipping on some pyjama bottoms, his lover headed for the stairs, exposed torso, ruffled hair and everything. Lex was halfway across the yard when Clark stepped barefoot onto the porch, followed by Oliver who stayed mostly in the shadows.

Lex’s cool gaze took in every detail of what was in front of him, desire, but also resentment there in his eyes. He didn’t look at Oliver once. He said, “My employees told me you came by this afternoon, and took something that doesn’t belong to you anymore.”

In no mood for messing about, Clark said, “You keep surprising me with how low you will sink to get what you want.”

Lex held his gaze, “The ironic thing is that I never get what I really want, Clark.”

Clark shook his head at him, “That’s because you go about it the wrong way. You’re never honest.”

“You don’t want to have another conversation about honesty again do you Clark?”

“I’m not talking about secrets and lies. I’m talking about feelings. Lana and I kept things hidden from each other when we were together, but we both knew how we felt about each other.”

Lex appeared completely confused, he confessed, “I don’t know what you are getting at.”

Clark licked his lips, “Lana isn’t here.”

“I know that.”

“You see that’s what I am talking about, you found out Lana has left you, but you’re not with Lana right now. You’re not over there trying to pretend you didn’t drug her into thinking she was pregnant. You were going to marry her, yet you’re not over there at the Talon in the middle of the night going berserk trying to drag her back to the castle because you can’t live without her. You’re here instead.”

Lex spread his arms, “You’re right Clark. I made a mistake I thought Lana would be enough.” he chuckled humourlessly, “But I was wrong. How could she ever be enough, when you are always there Clark, getting in the way?”

Oliver didn’t like where this conversation was going, so he stepped forward, and said curtly, “Clark hasn’t been in the way of your relationship since I came to town.”

Lex looked at him for the first time and glared quietly, “Fuck off Queen; this has nothing to do with you.”

Oliver narrowed his gaze and then he mirrored the incident at the castle a few nights ago. He went and stood behind Clark. He wrapped his hand around Clark’s throat and then he slid the other down to Clark’s bare chest, it rose and fell beneath his palm. And as Oliver had not complained that night, Clark didn’t complain right now. Oliver locked eyes with Lex, “It has everything to do with me, because this is mine now.”

Lex swallowed and then he asked Clark, “You told me I had made the wrong choice choosing Lana. Is this your bad choice, Clark?”

Clark said softly, “I don’t know Lex. But it is my choice.”

Lex shook his head and then he turned and headed for his car. Clark called out, “What about Lana?”

Lex turned and stated, “Don’t worry she is safe from me, I’ve always really cared about her but I won’t bother her now. She doesn’t matter anymore.”

“Thank you.”

Lex smiled fiercely, “The same doesn’t apply to you Clark.”

Then he got into his car and left. 

Clark gazed at the car as it drove away. Oliver ran his hand down Clark’s arm and took his hand. “Come on let’s go back to bed.”

His lover turned and smiled at him and let him lead him back upstairs.

~*~

The next morning Oliver awoke to an empty bed. He glanced around the cluttered smallish bedroom. He found himself smiling in amusement; he had never slept in a teenager’s bed before apart from his own of course, especially a normal teenager. He laughed aloud. As if Clark Kent was a normal nineteen year old. But in terms of wealth and family life, he was exactly that.

He got out of bed, and put on his jeans, grabbed his shirt and headed downstairs with it in his hand. He heard movement in the kitchen and he called out, "The bed got cold without you."

There was no response, he frowned and entered the kitchen to meet Martha Kent's gaze. He winced uttering, "Shit!"

The corner of Martha Kent's mouth kicked up slightly. "I’m sorry to disappoint you but Clark is doing the morning feed."

He realised his own shirtless body and quickly slipped his shirt on. He commented, "I can't seem to catch a break can I?"

"My overnight stay in Topeka, giving you a chance to stay here seems like a lucky break to me,"

Oliver sighed, "Mrs Kent please, I’d really like to get over this... animosity."

Martha Kent actually chuckled, "You think this is animosity? I can tell you’re not used to dealing with your previous lover's parents. If I felt animosity towards you, you’d be seeing the barrel end of that shotgun up there, while I warned you off my son."

Oliver turned and saw the shotgun hanging up above the doorway. He swallowed nervously and Martha laughed lightly at him. "You wouldn't be scared off would you Green Arrow?"

He snorted, "No providing it was anyone else but you Senator holding the gun."

The older woman nodded, "Good answer." then she offered him breakfast.

~*~

As he tucked into the delicious pancakes and sausage, he complimented, "This is great."

His boyfriend's mom sipped her coffee and then inquired, "I thought maybe with all your gymnastics you’d be stricter about what you ate."

Oliver broke off and drank down some coffee. He nodded, "Probably should, probably should drink less too. Someone else might be compulsive about it all. No alcohol, no grease, no sex... but to tell the truth I'm just not built that way. I like my beer, I really like your son..." he gave her a crooked smile, "and I love these pancakes..."

Martha smiled, "Are you trying that charm offensive again?"

He shook his head, "I'm just telling you the truth as I see it."

She was quiet for a long pause, and then she reached out and took Oliver's hand, "I want you to look after him."

He frowned and she nodded knowingly, "I know he's so powerful and strong minded, he's probably worldlier than what everyone who cares about him gives him credit for, but he's still my son... His default setting is having faith in and caring for people. He worries and gets emotionally hurt easily though he tries to hide it."

He squeezed her hand, "Mrs Kent I don't think you have to worry, he's tough, but I promise I will do my best."

"That's all any of us can do." 

"We can do what?" Clark asked as he came in the doorway from doing his chores. 

Martha and Oliver locked gazes and Oliver supplied, "Eat many more of these pancakes."

Clark grinned, "I know someone - Bart."

Oliver and his boyfriend's mom shared a smile. Then Oliver asked Mrs Kent, "Are you going to be here when we set off to the airport?"

Mother and son gazed at each other, and then Martha shook her head slightly. Clark smiled and went to his mom and wrapped her into a big heartfelt hug. He whispered, "I won't say goodbye then, I will pop in when I can, even if it's just to say hello."

Martha patted and rubbed his broad back, "I know sweetheart."

Oliver watched them; it was times like these when he misses his mom so much. It wasn't until he met Clark that he realised how much he missed having someone really care about him, and how much Clark was filling that need.

Clark gazed over the top of his mom’s head that was tucked beneath his chin and he smiled. 

Oliver smiled right back at him.

 

To be continued.


	12. Transgressions 2/2

TITLE: Transgressions 2/2  
PAIRING: Clark/Oliver   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,330  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Oliver’s alternate lives merge for a while.

~*~

That afternoon in the loft

“I am going to be working with some old friends and we’re going to keep Lex occupied. We’re going to bring down 33.1.”

Chloe was shaking her head, “I can’t believe you’re leaving.”

Clark smiled, “Not completely, Chlo, Smallville will always be home. But Oliver and the boys could really use my help.”

The blonde rolled her eyes with a smile, “I get that Clark.” she glanced at Oliver, “Green Arrow huh?” 

Oliver shrugged and then Chloe returned her gaze to her best friend, “But what about me, Clark, the trusty sidekick?”

Her best friend shrugged, “You don’t need to be my sidekick to make a difference in this world, Chloe. You need to follow your own dreams. Maybe you and Jimmy can be partners in work and play. Chloe Sullivan ace reporter and Jimmy Olsen ace photographer, huh?”

Chloe laughed, “It just seems so weird. I’m so used to you being around.”

Oliver watched in slight envy as his boyfriend pulled his best friend into a hug. “I’ll always be around, Chlo.”

They pulled apart and Chloe asked, “What are we going to tell everyone about where you’ve gone?”

Clark shrugged, “As far as Lois and Lana are concerned, I’m just going on vacation.”

“Vacation when was the last time you had a vacation?”

“Well don’t you think it’s about time that I had one? Anyway just say my rich boyfriend wants to spoil me.”

Oliver smirked and patted Clark’s shoulder, “I’m going to show him the world.”

Chloe snickered and Clark boasted, “I’ve seen the whole world… from space.”

Oliver frowned in confusion, “What…?”

Clark’s little blonde friend pursed her lips, “He was hanging off the side of a nuclear missile at the time.”

He repeated himself, “What?”

His boyfriend pointed at his best friend, “Don’t forget that time Zod trapped me in the Phantom Zone, I saw it then too.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, “Well I hope you have a nicer time than you did then.”

Clark glanced at Oliver, “Oh I think I will.”

Chloe spoke to Oliver, “One more minute and you can have him.” then she reached up on her tiptoes and kissed Clark full on the lips. Clark stilled and let her. Then Chloe whispered against Clark’s lips. “First kiss ever, last kiss by a girl huh?”

He was surprised by that little nugget of information. Oliver didn’t know what the future held but he agreed with her, “I hope so.”

She let Clark go and then winked at Oliver. “I’ll see you two the next time you’re in town. Remember to follow your own advice, and call me if you ever need me. I’d like to help save the world now and again.”

Clark and Oliver both nodded and then watched Chloe Sullivan as she descended the loft stairs and re-joined the world of normalcy, well as normal as the creator of the Wall of Weird meta-human database could ever be.

Oliver gazed at Clark and asked, “I thought you said you’d never gone there with Chloe. First kiss huh?”

“It was a peck on the lips, and what I said was, our friendship was too important to go there.”

He admitted, “I’m feeling a bit jealous. I’ve never had a best friend like that.”

Clark smiled and teased gently, “I’ll be your best friend if you want?”

He rolled his eyes but internally he could not be more pleased. He asked playfully, “I still get the incredible sex though, right?”

~*~

A week later

Victor asked, “Where’s the Boyscout?”

Their teammate entered from the locker room wearing his new uniform, Bart Allen griped when he saw Clark, “Why do you and Oliver get to wear leather and the rest of us don’t?”

Oliver grinned widely, “Only the cool kids get to wear leather.”

Clark rolled his eyes at his teasing of their other teammates. He sighed, “Don’t blame me Impulse, he chose it.”

Oliver let his gaze take a leisurely trip over his lover’s body, starting with the tight blue t-shirt, the dark red leather jacket, which he had embossed with the symbol that Clark had shown to him and explained was the symbol of his Kryptonian family. Oliver knew how important little things like that were; his own family crest shows his family history with archery – three green arrows on a background of white. His gaze went further down to the blue leather pants, tight at the crotch. He might not have gone for them if he had not seen how well he had filled out Oliver’s own. Hmm, anyway, they looked great on him. Last but not least, he had gone for some dark red patent leather boots, you really could not see much of them underneath the leather pants, but he thought it was a nice touch to match the jacket. 

He was brought back to the situation at hand; Bart was still questioning his choices for the team. He sighed, “Listen everyone has what suits their abilities. Your uniform is for least wind resistance, and the hood is to keep your identity hidden. I have leather for protection, AC…”

AC cut him off, “Hey man I haven’t got any problems with my outfit.” He ran his hands over his tight fitting uniform, “Though I’d rather swim naked.”

Victor shook his head, and said teasingly, “You would wouldn’t you. But honestly Ollie I haven’t got a problem with my uniform either.”

Oliver turned back to Bart and raised an eyebrow mockingly, “You see it’s only you…”

Bart grumbled, “So what about Clark, he doesn’t need protection. So how does that outfit suit his abilities?”

Oliver leered, “Clark’s ability is to look hot no matter what he wears.”

AC and Victor chuckled but Bart rolled his eyes and jeered, “I’m wasting my time.”

He agreed, “Yes you are, if you want a new uniform make it yourself.”

~*~

When they were alone again, he asked, “Do you really like it Boyscout?”

Clark gazed at himself in the full length mirror. He uttered, “Yeah it’s kind of cool, I like the colours…”

Oliver chuckled, “I thought you might.”

His lover rolled his eyes and revealed, “I was actually dreading it having a hood or a mask.”

He pinched his lips at the jibe at his own uniform. He said, “I actually have some lenses to match.”

Clark shook his head, “No Oliver I am not messing around with things like that.”

“They are blue.” He cajoled.

Shaking his head, the Boyscout said, “No.”

He groaned, “Clark you have to wear something...”

His lover smiled saucily, “Really, I thought you liked it when I didn’t wear anything.”

Oliver groaned again but this time in desire, god he loved it when Clark gets horny and naughty. He returned, “Prove it to me.”

~*~

They fell out of their sweat-drenched embrace, their backs hit the mattress, and Oliver groaned and asked, “Is it my imagination or is that getting better and better, huh?”

Clark laughed tiredly, “It’s not your imagination.”

He laughed too, “Well damn.”

They glanced at each other and then they leaned in and shared a slow lingering kiss. He pulled away slowly, he murmured, “These last few months have been the best ever.”

Clark agreed softly, “Yeah.” 

Oliver leaned in again however they were distracted by a knock on the door. Their names were called, “Hey Boyscout, Arrow.”

Clark opened his eyes and whispered, “Don’t think about making a joke of It.” he pulled the covers up enough to keep their dignity intact then he called, “You can come in Victor.”

Victor Stone entered the bedroom, he raised his eyebrows seeing them in bed, but he kept to business. “We’re all ready for the meeting.”

Oliver nodded, “Okay tell the boys we’ll be right there.”

Victor exited and then they went for a shower. After redressing, they entered the work area of their mobile command centre in the Utah Desert. The other boys looked up to meet them. AC raised an eyebrow at them and Bart was trying to but failing to hold in a wide smirk. Oliver couldn’t resist returning that with a smug grin. With a slight blush coming to his cheeks, Clark tapped him gently on the shoulder.

“I’ve just found something on the internet I think might be what you’re looking for Clark.” Victor Stone told them.

Clark and Oliver ignored the teasing from the boys about their sex life and approached the computer monitor. Onscreen they saw a cage fight in progress. The hulking brutes were whaling on each other. Then suddenly one of them shot out a beam of energy from his hand however his opponent didn’t even flinch, he revealed a weapon that appeared to come out of his own wrist. Then the bald headed hulk impaled the other and the fight was over, and Titan was declared the winner. The crowd could be heard cheering bloodthirstily. 

Oliver grimaced, “Shit, what the hell is this?”

Victor explained, “It’s a private site, it cost $50,000 for the password.”

He commented half-heartedly, “Spending my money wisely, Cyborg?”

Victor shrugged, “I think Boyscout thinks it’s worth it to find these convicts.”

Clark who was still staring at the screen nodded, “He’s right, take look at his arm.” 

Oliver squinted at the screen, there was a tattoo on the guy’s arm, but he was unable to make it out, he asked, “What is it?”

While Victor tapped at the keyboard and enhanced the image, Clark was already informing them, “It’s a prison tattoo the symbols mean he was trained to fight and kill.”

He chuckled darkly, “Well he’s certainly good at it.”

AC asked, “Who was the other guy?”

Victor brought a profile up; it was from Belle Reve’s inmates files. After a few moments Victor brought a report up onscreen, he said, “Look at this. This inmate was found dead in his cell this morning.”

Clark speculated, “So someone from Belle Reve is taking these prisoners out for the fights and then taking them back afterwards.”

Victor worked his magic and cross-referenced the images from the video feed and the Belle Reve employee’s files, then coming up with a match. The announcer of the event was a psychiatrist who worked to supposedly reform the patients. Clark’s face became a mask of determination. “I think I’m going to pay Mr Richter Maddox a visit.”

Bart jumped up, “You mean ‘we’ don’t you?”

“No, this is my problem.” Clark stated and then he was gone in a blink.

Oliver groaned, “Son of a bitch.”

Bart volunteered, “I could go after him, boss. He can’t have gone that far that I can’t catch him.”

He shook his head, “No leave it. Everyone get ready, he might rush into danger, but the point of this team is to plan and be prepared. He might not think he needs backup but he’s going to get it.”

~*~

It had taken a while to make the connection between Belle Reve and a demobilised army base - Fort Ryan but they had eventually and now they were outside the perimeter.

The ground under their feet shook, there were a dozen or so people running out the building screaming. Impulse asked worriedly, “What the hell is going on, what’s in there?”

Green Arrow took a steadying breath, he told himself ‘be professional’, but it was tough, especially knowing that whatever was big and bad enough to be causing the earth to shake, that the man he - he swallowed - his boyfriend was in there facing it down. 

He said in a commanding voice, “We’re going in.”

~*~

They made their way through the ruined building, twisted metal, concrete debris, and dust made it hard to see. As they searched there was a rumble above them, and then a girder fell towards them. Cyborg stepped up and caught it before it could land on them. He threw it to the side, and they continued on through the smoke and dust.

They came across the scene, and Oliver’s world seemed to go into slow motion. Clark was on his knees, he was battered and bloody. 

God it was the one thing being with Clark, he thought he would never have to witness. 

The bald headed mountain of a man – the alien made Clark look small, he – it had its blade extended, an inch from Clark’s eye, Clark’s grip on its wrist the only thing stopping it.

Not one of them moved, no one wanting to distract Clark’s focus. The team glanced at each other; the same thought in everyone’s mind, if it could do that to Clark what hope did they have going against it. Oliver remembered what Clark had said to him a several weeks ago. That he could beat these aliens if he was willing to use deadly force.

Oliver pleaded internally, ‘don’t let it win, baby, save yourself.’ 

As if Clark had read his mind, the alien’s arms began shaking with the strain, and then Clark gave it a hard shove and the beast stumbled back. Clark rose to his feet and he snarled lowly, “My turn.”

A shiver went through Oliver’s body and he watched motionless as Clark brought the beast to its knees with a couple of punches. He stepped back and he kicked it. It was dazed but it still climbed to its feet and approached, so Clark chopped its arm and then head-butted the brute but still it came back for more. Clark pulled back his arm and gave it an uppercut that took it off its feet and it flew through the air. As it crash-landed, the ground shook under them.

Clark was left panting, staring at the heap on the floor.

Then it began to move again, Clark tensed and Oliver snarled internally, “Why can’t you just stay down!”

The alien arose and turned to Clark, and everyone saw the beast’s own weapon impaling its own chest. It grinned in satisfaction, “Good fight.”

Then it keeled over and died.

Green Arrow’s gaze left the dead alien to look at Clark, who was staring at the alien with wide eyes that appeared wider in a face covered with dirt and blood. Green Arrow approached slowly, the rest of the boys were at his back. Clark startled as he touched him.

Clark turned his head and gazed at Green Arrow, he uttered, “I didn’t want it dead, just back in prison.”

Green Arrow reached out and smudged the blood at the corner of Clark’s mouth, “It wouldn’t have accepted defeat.”

The battered and bruised winner nodded stoically.

Aquaman patted Clark on the shoulder, “You kicked its ass.”

Cyborg nodded, “You did what you had to do, man.”

With apprehension in his eyes, Impulse gazed at Clark silently, and then he swallowed and gave him a small smile. “I’m glad you won amigo.”

Green Arrow clicked his fingers to gain everyone’s attention, “Okay, listen up; there’s nothing left to do here but move and dispose of the target’s body.”

Clark frowned in confusion. Green Arrow explained, “We can’t take any chances. Lex is obsessed with aliens we can’t let him get his hands on the evidence. This thing had so much power, it would be something Lex would want examined for his 33.1 project.”

The boys nodded and went into action.

Who knew being superheroes meant you had to be refuse collectors too?

~*~

Oliver followed Clark as he entered their living quarters at the mobile base. Clark still looked like he had fought a war. Oliver reached out and caressed his dirty face, “Let’s get cleaned up.”

As Oliver’s fingers touched a spot on Clark’s jaw, he flinched. Oliver frowned, “You’re still hurt. I thought you told me you heal up immediately?”

Clark looked exhausted as he spoke, “It’s night time. I won’t heal fully until the sun rises.”

Oliver nodded and filed that information away. He suggested, “We could get Emil to check you over.” 

“No, there’s nothing he could do; I’ll be alright until morning.”

He asked worriedly, “Are you sure?”

Clark gave him a small smile, “I’ve had bruises before Oliver.”

He chuckled, “You didn’t mention this when you sold me the bill of goods.”

“Do you want to renege on the deal?”

“Absolutely not.” he replied.

Then he reached for Clark’s dirty black leather jacket and pushed it from his shoulders. He glanced down at the matching black leather pants Clark was wearing. He half joked, “I’d have loved to see you in this outfit before you got all messed up.” 

Clark gave him tired smile for his efforts and then kicked off his black leather boots. Then Oliver grabbed the hem of Clark’s black t-shirt and pulled it off over his head. He saw a couple of bruises faint but still there. He clenched his teeth to keep his emotions in check. Clark said knowingly, “You know that you’re going to have to get used to seeing this now we are teammates.”

Oliver gazed at his lover and said, “Damn Clark, you know I thought it would’ve been me saying that to you. You’re supposed to be invulnerable.”

Clark caressed Oliver’s cheek with his thumb, “I don’t have to fight powerful aliens all the time. It’s going to be a rare occasion I promise.”

“I hope so.”

Clark smiled, “Of course, how many murderous aliens do you think are out there?”

He shook his head; he reached for the waistband of Clark’s pants and said, “I wish there weren’t any.”

He agreed, “So do I.”

Then he was naked, and Clark turned and headed for the shower.

~*~

While Clark was in the shower, Bart knocked on the door. Oliver opened it, “What is it?”

Bart’s gaze darted around the room, and then he told him, “You know how we left the spy camera at that fort, well we just saw some of Lex Luthor’s men arrive. It looks like they were looking for Titan’s body.”

Oliver nodded, “As I expected, that’s why we moved it.”

“They even tried to collect some blood from the floor.”

“He must be desperate.”

Bart nodded in agreement. Oliver noticed that Bart was missing his spark. He asked, “Is everything all right Bart?”

Bart shook his head, “It’s just, man. I sort of knew how powerful Clark is you know but…”

Oliver smiled, “Yeah it was an eye opener huh?”

“Yeah, um Clark looked upset um... afterwards.”

Oliver nodded, and he saw Bart glance around the room again. Oliver informed him, “Clark’s getting cleaned up.”

Bart took a deep breath, “Is he okay, he looked like he was really hurt.”

He didn’t want the team to share his own worries, as they were probably skewed by his own feelings for Clark. He grinned, “Don’t worry Bart; the Boyscout is going to be just fine.”

The speedster gave him a relieved smile, “That’s great.”

~*~

Just after Bart left, Clark returned from the shower. With the dirt gone, Clark looked much better. However, it did show his bruises off more. He swallowed his own questions whether he was all right or not. He went for his own shower.

When he returned, he joined Clark in bed. He gazed at him for a very long intense moment and then he leaned forwards and brushed his lips over the bruise on Clark’s jaw. Clark hissed a groan, and then Oliver reached for Clark’s hand, and kissed his knuckles and then he scooted down the bed and he kissed a bruise at Clark’s ribs tenderly. He gazed up Clark’s body and saw Clark watching knowingly. Clark must have seen the anxiety in his eyes.

Oliver held his gaze and whispered, “Because I love you, Clark.”

Clark reached out and caressed Oliver’s cheek gently with his thumb.

 

To be continued


	13. Deliverance 1/4

TITLE: Deliverance 1/4  
PAIRING: Clark/Oliver   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Anyone  
WORD COUNT: 3,058  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Oliver experience the other aspects of Oliver’s life

~*~

They had been on the hunt for weeks, taking out Luthor’s facilities around the world. Sometimes Clark would go off when they caught wind of a Phantom Zone criminal. Their efforts had almost put Lex out of business. The reports of both endeavours had started to patter out. There seems to be something missing from Lex’s experiments, something that he didn’t have, something that was stopping him from taking the experiments forward into the next phase.

After Clark had overheard about Senator Burke’s involvement in Lex’s project they had Victor working on getting the information. However other that the project name Ares, he had come up empty.

The sun was setting, and the commencement of the business event tonight was fast approaching. He preferred to be out on the streets or on a mission rather than hobnobbing with rich businessmen. He grinned and shook his head at the hypocritical thoughts; after all, technically he was one of the richest businessmen in the world, just as the man, who was most definitely going to be there tonight. The event was at Luthorcorp plaza after all. But the truth was he would much rather hang out with a corn fed farm boy. 

He smiled when the balcony door opened behind him. That farm boy spoke wearily, “Are you sure we have to go to this thing?”

“It is a hassle, but you know we have to make appearances sometimes, we can’t just disappear off the radar, or people will get suspicious.” He turned around to face his lover. He gazed at him in awe, he swallowed, “Wow.”

Clark Kent’s eyes widened and he asked, “What?”

He gazed at him, at the elegant black tuxedo and blue silk tie, which Clark himself had selected forgoing the usual bowtie. Clark had product in his hair, and it was brushed off his face and he looked so… he told him, “You look so sexy Clark, so grown up.”

Clark raised an inquiring eyebrow, “I’m not a kid, Oliver. I’m nearly twenty years old now.”

He cleared his throat, “I know that Clark, but tonight you look like… a confident and imposing man.” He approached and reached out his hand and grasped Clark’s shoulders gently. He told him, “I’m going to be so proud walking into that place tonight and everyone knowing that you’re with me.”

His boyfriend gave him a small smile, “Are you sure you want to do this Oliver. There’s no reason to…” Clark’s smile turned into a grin, “…come out of the closet.”

Oliver gazed at the beautiful man in front of him. He stated, “We’re not going to make out in front of Metropolis society but…” Clark raised both eyebrows playfully, and leered. Oliver shook his head, “Don’t start.”

Clark smiled contritely, “I’m sorry go on what was you saying?”

“I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted…” he gave Clark a meaningful smile and avowed, “We are not going to cause a scene but I am not going to deny we’re together, because I’ve got nothing to be ashamed of being with you, quite the opposite.”

His lover nodded and said, “I didn’t realise you could be so charming.”

He replied smugly, “Well actually I am kind of known for it.”

Clark grinned, “Is that right?”

~*~

They entered the party at Luthorcorp Plaza. Oliver glanced at Clark beside him. He asked, “Okay?”

Clark half-shrugged and smiled, “It’s not a completely alien situation. I’ve been to a few functions with my mom and a couple with Lex.”

Oliver nodded, “Well tonight you’re with me.”

~*~

They mingled for a while, he noticed Lex mingling also, Tess Mercer standing at his side. At one point, he saw Lex eyeing them from across the room. Oliver smiled and raised his wine glass to him. Lex narrowed his gaze and then turned away. Oliver smiled with self-satisfaction.

Clark must have noticed because he said, “I’m surprised Lex is here.”

Oliver said, “Did you see him watching us?”

“Yes and we’ll be watching him and people like him from now on. I thought he would be busy after we destroyed most of the 33.1 facilities and stopped his one and so far only super soldier prototype in its tracks in the Utah desert.”

“You mean you stopped it, the power of your eyes is extraordinary.”

His lover smirked, “You like my eyes.”

Clark knew full well he meant his heat-vision that he had used on the prototype. Cyborg had gauged it to the strength of a mini nuke. However, he couldn’t deny complimenting the man he loved, “Your eyes are the thing that caught my attention the night we met.” Clark smiled at him with those uncanny eyes and Oliver asked, “And you knew it too didn’t you?”

His boyfriend revealed, “I saw it in your own eyes. That’s when I knew I was going to have you.”

With surprise, he asked softly, “You knew…”

Clark nodded, “Yes, I just didn’t know I was going fall…” 

At that moment, he heard his name called and he turned to look. He glanced back at Clark wishing he had had chance to finish that sentence, damn it. It wasn’t going to happen right now so he took a fortifying breath and then greeted his old friend. He called, “Hello, Geoff.”

Clark was facing him so he saw Clark tense up, Oliver soothed, “It’ll be alright.”

His old school buddy came to a stop in front of him, accompanied by his wife, Scarlett. She gave him a friendly smile and then her gaze slipped to the man standing with him. Then out of the blue but subtly Clark reached into his inside pocket and retrieved something that Oliver recognised were Clark’s old glasses when Clark slipped them on just before he turned around to meet Geoff and Scarlett.

Oliver took another breath and said, “It’s good to see you both. You’re looking beautiful as always Scarlett.” She gazed at Clark quizzically. He motioned to Clark, “This is Clark Kent.”

Clark swallowed and adjusted his glasses then he held out his hand, “It’s nice to meet you.”

Both she and Geoff shook Clark’s hand and then they glanced at each other. Geoff asked, “Have we met before you seem familiar?”

Clark and Oliver glanced at each other. They had not planned for this scenario; neither considering it would ever come up. They had a wordless conversation. Did they admit they knew him from that night almost four years ago? After all, it was only a few hours spent in his company. Kal could never have made as much of an impact on them as he had on Oliver himself. Or did they sidestep it and draw their attention to something else?

He saw a glint in Clark’s eye and Oliver accepted the challenge. He grinned widely, and announced, “This is my significant other.”

His old friend and his wife both appeared shocked at the information. Geoff chuckled nervously, “He’s your what?”

Clark smiled brightly, “I’m his boyfriend.”

Geoff uttered, “Geez Ollie, I had no idea.”

His boyfriend glanced at him and then said in a smug tone that rivalled Kal’s, “Neither did he until he met me.”

Scarlett laughed delightedly, “Wow, you must be something special huh?”

Oliver licked his lips and agreed, “Yes he is.”

Clark raised an eyebrow at him through the lenses, and Oliver had the urge to forget his earlier promise and actually make out with his boyfriend in front of the people gathered here.

~*~

After a few moments of polite conservation they parted ways with neither Geoff nor Scarlett any the wiser about their past encounter with Kal.

Oliver said to his boyfriend, “That was quick thinking with the glasses, I think they must’ve put them off the scent.”

Clark Kent fiddled with his glasses, and smiled, “It’s actually something I’ve been thinking about since you had my uniform made. With such a great uniform it would be a waste if nobody gets to see me in it.”

He teased, “Is that a bit of Kal’s arrogance rearing its beautiful head?”

Clark shrugged and then said, “I prefer to think that it would let people know they can trust us if they can see my face.”

“So you are going to hide that gorgeous face behind those glasses everyday instead of wearing a mask on missions?”

His boyfriend tilted his head and asked knowingly, “I remember you telling me that you thought the nerdy me was sexy?”

He nodded, “Oh you’re right about that Clark.”

Clark pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and said seriously, “Good, because this is what your boyfriend is probably going to look like in public from now on.”

“I can live with that.”

~*~

After talking and mingling some more, they were accosted by a… he had to admit a strikingly dressed Tess Mercer, she was wearing a emerald green cocktail dress that complimented her fiery red hair and the green of her eyes. She met them with a serious gaze that turned into a mocking smirk. “Hello Oliver, Mr Kent, it’s a pleasure to see you again.”

“What do you find so funny?” he asked.

Tess shrugged, “Oh well I didn’t realise the last time we met but Lex filled me in on the gory details…” she chuckled, “And I thought you were there for Lana Lang.” she eyed Clark, “But it seems women have lost their appeal, huh Oliver?”

Oliver and Clark glanced at each other and then Clark replied, “If you are implying there’s something going on between Oliver and me, you’d be absolutely correct. He belongs to me now.”

His ex-girlfriend raised a captivated eyebrow, “Is that right. By the way I love your tie it sets off your eyes beautifully.”

Clark licked his lips and Tess smiled, and then she spoke to Oliver, “Obviously I wasn’t what you really needed, but I’m sure I could have come up with a fun alternative.”

He replied snidely, “Oh Tess, you have definitely become merciless since you’ve been working for Luthorcorp and you might have the balls for hard business but you still haven’t got what I want.”

His ex-girlfriend narrowed her eyes, “Charming as always.” and then she glanced at Clark, “You are welcome to him, Mr Kent.”

Then she turned and walked away and returned to Lex Luthor’s side.

Oliver sighed loudly.

Clark commented, “You know I’m surprised that she knows what Lex did to Lana, yet it’s not made a bit of difference to her.”

He gazed at his lover and shook his head minutely, “You know once, Victor warned me about you and Lex. He said you always give Luthor the benefit of the doubt.”

Clark nodded and licked his dry lips and then admitted, “Once that was true. I’d still like to hope for the best but I don’t expect it anymore.”

“I guess that’s something Mercy still has to figure out.”

Clark gazed across the room at Tess and Lex.

Oliver asked gently, “How many times did you give him the benefit of the doubt even when everything around you was telling you otherwise?”

Clark breathed heavily through his nose and then said, “Too many, but I always wanted to give him the chance, especially because I felt like it could counter-balance my own half-truths that I told him.”

“Your secret is necessary to your safety, any harm caused by that is because he and other people won’t respect your right to have a secret. It’s not the fact of the secret that’s the problem.”

His lover smiled softly, “Where were you these last few years when everyone else was making me feel guilty, huh?”

Oliver shrugged and commented drolly, “Shipwrecked on a desert island.”

~*~

They mingled some more until they were confronted by the always dapperly dressed Lex Luthor and Tess still at his side. He arrived holding a glass of wine and smiling too friendly, “Ah hello Mr Kent, nice glasses I haven’t seen you wear them for years… and Mr Queen.” emphasising the ‘queen’ he chortled loud enough so the partygoers surrounding them could hear, “I’ve heard the rumour you’re living up to your name nowadays.”

Oliver rolled his eyes. The innuendo had been worn out during his days at Excelsior, long before he knew he had those tendencies. So it just pissed him off that Lex Luthor was standing in front of him acting as though he had only just thought of the insult. 

Clark sighed and said, “Lex.”

Lex’s smirk softened, “Very well Clark. But Oliver knows I’m only joking don’t you?”

Oliver smiled tightly, “Sure. Anyway Lex, it doesn’t matter, I’ve got nothing to be ashamed of I’m in love with a grown man, unlike you who…”

Tess’ eyes widened and Oliver chuckled, “Didn’t you know…?”

The veneer of affableness fell away from Lex’s features. “Be careful watch you say, Mr Queen, I could have you done for defamation of character.”

Clark reached out and took Oliver’s arm, and nudged him along, “Come on I think you’ve had too much to drink.” He turned to Lex and Tess, “Excuse him he’s had too much to drink and doesn’t know what he’s saying.”

Clark pulled him away a few steps and Oliver went along but he gritted out, “I’ve had three glasses of wine, I’m not drunk.”

His boyfriend whispered, “I know I just don’t want you causing a scene.”

Oliver declared quietly, “A scene Clark, I’ll give him a scene.”

Then Oliver reached out and pulled Clark to him. Then Oliver leaned in and kissed him, right there in front of Lex Luthor and the whole party. Clark groaned against his lips and returned the kiss.

Clark smiled against his lips in response. “We shouldn’t be doing this.”

“Oh Boyscout, we should always do this.”

Then Clark met his gaze, and then he took Oliver’s mouth fiercely. When they pulled away, Oliver turned and grinned at Lex. Lex sneered, and turned and walked away.

~*~

As the party went on, Clark sighed. He asked, “So are we ever going to get to the real reason we are here?”

He grinned, “Are you getting bored?”

Clark leaned in and then said wearily, “Like you wouldn’t believe.”

Oliver chuckled, “I think you and Lois have a lot more in common than either of you like to admit.”

“Yeah but at least Lois can get drunk to get through the boredom.”

He laughed again and he glanced around the hall. He nodded, “Okay let’s go.” 

~*~

They made their way from the function room and up into the office space of Luthorcorp tower. They headed for the office, they arrived at the door, and then Oliver glanced at Clark, “Are you ready?” Clark nodded, and then he gazed at the electronic keypad for a second. Oliver asked, “Something wrong?”

Clark shook his head, “No, I just don’t want to overload the circuit board.” 

Then he raised his hand, and pointed his finger and began tapping at the keys. And then suddenly his finger was a blur and then the door unlocked and swung open. Oliver grinned, “Nice job.”

Clark shrugged, “There aren’t that many combinations.” Then he squinted around the inner office, “There are no cameras.”

Oliver smiled at Clark’s nonchalance about his own abilities. Then they both stepped inside. Oliver turned on the wireless transfer device that Cyborg had supplied and placed it on the desk beside the computer. He said to Clark, “It shouldn’t take a minute.”

Their mission tonight was old style but when your target’s security systems were getting tighter and your information is getting scarce, you have to go to the source. 

All of Lex’s security was beefed-up so that was why they were here in this office. 

As they waited, he let his gaze admire his lover who tonight looked so mature and sexy. Clark glanced his way and raised an inquiring brow. He murmured to Clark, “Come here Mr Kent.” 

He approached and grasped Clark by the shoulders, and he kissed him fiercely. Hmm god, he pulled back, and he grasped his hand and he pulled Clark over to the black leather couch in the corner of the office. He pushed him down and settled against him. He moaned as he felt Clark’s growing hardness. He reached down and palmed Clark’s cock through his pants. Clark’s moan echoed in his chest. Clark kissed him again, groaning, “Oh god we have to stop.” against his lips.

“No we don’t.”

Clark stuttered, “Someone is…”

The office door opening cut him off mid-sentence. The male voice asked, “What are you doing in my office?”

Oliver turned and gave him a friendly smile. “Hi, Bartlett isn’t it?”

Lex Luthor’s right hand man glanced at Oliver, and confirmed, “Yes that’s right.” 

Then his gaze drifted back to Clark, who was still slouched back against the couch, his cheeks were rosy, either from the flush of arousal or blushing from being discovered, maybe a little of both. The bulge in his pants was making them tight at the crotch. Oliver returned his gaze to Bartlett and saw a touch of admiration there. Oliver asked huskily, “Isn’t that the sexiest thing you’ve ever seen?”

Bartlett’s dark eyes flicked back to Oliver. He gasped incredulously, “What… you think…?”

Clark himself looked surprised at what Oliver was implying. He continued, “I saw you that day, you remember when you caught us kissing at the castle.” Bartlett nodded slowly. He arose and approached Bartlett. He carried on, “You know I do understand Bartlett.”

He came and stood behind the dark haired and handsome man. He murmured, “Bartlett, what’s you first name?”

The man swallowed at Oliver’s close proximity. He licked his lips nervously, “It’s Jason.”

Oliver leaned in, he caught his lover’s gaze over Bartlett’s shoulder and whispered against his ear, “Jason, why don’t you go over there and see what it feels like to kiss him.”

Clark’s eyes widened slightly and Oliver motioned with his eyes towards the computer. Then he pushed gently on Bartlett’s back. Then Jason Bartlett took up the offer and he approached Clark slowly. 

 

To be continued


	14. Deliverance 2/4

TITLE: Deliverance 2/4  
PAIRING: Clark/Oliver   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,119  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Oliver make some unpleasant discoveries.

~*~

He sat down on the couch and Oliver settled in at Bartlett’s back, Oliver encouraged him, “Go on, he’s so good.” and he stroked his back as he watched as Lex Luthor’s right hand man leaned in to kiss Clark. 

Oliver saw Clark glance at him before taking a breath and meeting Jason Bartlett halfway. 

Clark opened his mouth for him and cupped Bartlett’s head. Bartlett groaned and kissed Clark greedily. Oliver swallowed hard seeing someone else infringing on what Oliver had. He took a breath, and turned and stood up, went across the office and recovered the device from next to the computer undetected. 

He turned back when he heard Clark moan.

A wave of jealously but also arousal hit him. Bartlett uttered, “Man this is fucking unreal.” 

Bartlett looked like he was trying to devour Oliver’s boyfriend. His hand was on Clark’s crotch palming it and Clark moaned again. Shit, that sound coming from his lover was only meant for him but it was his own fault. He had instigated it. 

Bartlett’s attention stayed on Clark’s lips as both his hands went to Clark’s zipper.

Oliver’s primal response was a ‘Like hell.’ He strode across the office. He slipped in behind Bartlett, he ran his hands over his body, and then he reached down and stopped the progression of those fingers on Clark’s zipper. Both Clark and Bartlett pulled away, and looked and met his gaze. He held their gaze and kissed Bartlett’s neck, Bartlett groaned and then Oliver forced a smile, and murmured, “Hey, my turn.”

Then he leaned in to kiss Bartlett’s lips. 

Shit, as Bartlett eagerly closed the gap Oliver realised he had never kissed a man other than Clark. Something wavered in his chest. At the last second with a commanding voice Clark said, “Stop!”

Oliver pulled back slightly and gazed at Clark and Clark shook his head slowly, “No.”

Bartlett glanced between them unsurely. Maybe he should have been annoyed that Clark had gone along with kissing Bartlett but had not allowed Oliver the same, but he wasn’t. He was actually delighted that Clark was so possessive of him.

Just at that moment, the office door opened again.

They turned to look as Tess Mercer walked in. Her eyes widened when she saw them on the couch together. Then she said wryly, “Lex is definitely not going to be happy when he hears about this, Bartlett.”

Considering Clark’s normally mild mannered attitude, Oliver was surprised when Clark became defensive; he stood up and straightened his clothes. “Whatever we do has got nothing to do with Lex Luthor.”

Tess eyed Clark, her gaze straying to the bulge that was still obvious in Clark’s pants, and she smiled slyly. Then she shrugged, “Everything and everyone inside Luthorcorp is Lex’s business.”

During the standoff, Oliver glanced at the transfer device and saw it was almost finished copying files from the computer. 

Oliver said, “Come on Clark; let’s leave these Luthorcorp employees to their business, we’re not going to get any privacy here.”

Jason Bartlett swallowed with a mixture of worry about what Lex will say and do when he finds out and with disappointment of the missed opportunity.

Clark nodded silently and joined Oliver as they left Luthorcorp behind. 

~*~

On the way home, they didn’t mention what had happened. As he drove, he glanced at Clark and Clark just stared out the window, until they arrived at the penthouse.

~*~

As they rode up in the elevator, Clark gazed straight ahead at the doors and then he finally spoke, “I could’ve gotten the device with my super-speed.”

He answered honestly, “I forgot.” Clark’s jaw tensed and he shook his head minutely. Oliver asked, “What’s eating you?”

His lover answered flippantly, “Probably, Jason Bartlett if your ex hadn’t walked in.”

Oliver’s fuse was set and he grated out, “Fucking shut up.”

Clark turned and narrowed his eyes at him, “What’s your problem, you’re the one who wanted it to happen.”

“I wanted to get the damn device…” he exclaimed.

His lover stepped forward, “I told you I could’ve gotten it without doing that.”

“I told you I forgot.”

The elevator arrived at the penthouse, and Clark got in his face, “Don’t ever do that to me again, Oliver.”

Oliver’s blood boiled but before he could answer, Clark turned and opened the gate and walked away into the lounge. Oliver gritted his teeth and he stalked after him. He declared, “Well you didn’t seem to have a problem with it at the time, with all that moaning you were doing.”

Clark stopped in his tracks, turned and glared, “So now I’m the one in the wrong for following your orders?”

He laughed in amazement, “Follow my orders Clark, you’ve never followed my orders only when it suited you, but tonight you decided to, huh?”

His lover sneered, “What kind of man does that, wants to see his boyfriend kissing someone else? If we had hanged around longer maybe your ex-girlfriend could have joined in, you might’ve liked that.”

Oliver retorted angrily, “Maybe, but don’t forget I’ve seen it before, haven’t I?”

Clark appeared shaken and he just stared. Then he nodded, “After all this time you’ve never really forgiven me for kissing Lex and Lana.”

“In front of me, Clark.” he spat irately. “Not that I was surprised, after all you did it with those girls the night we met too. It’s not as if I expected you to do something tonight that was unprecedented did I?”

His boyfriend’s jaw tensed, “So you needed a distraction and so you pimp me out, and you don’t mind because you’ve seen it before?”

Oliver shrugged and said tersely, “I think you’re overreacting, it’s not like you’re a fucking virgin, Clark. You didn’t seem to mind Bartlett’s hand on your crotch.” He stepped forward into Clark’s personal space and goaded, “It looked as if you enjoyed it. That you got off on it to me.” 

He saw Clark’s eyes dim as he said disappointedly, “So that’s what you really think of me huh?”

Oliver turned away and rubbed his forehead, ‘damn it.’ 

With no response, Clark turned and headed for the stairs. “I’m going to bed, and don’t bother coming up.” Clark muttered.

Oliver swallowed with regret. He began, “Clark…”

Clark yelled back, “Go to hell.”

He shouldn’t have let it escalate like that, shit. The truth was he had regretted his decision the moment Bartlett had kissed Clark. He had hated the sight of Bartlett touching the man he loved. Why didn’t he just say that, why did he have to throw the past in Clark’s face? 

He knew he fucking knew that both those instances Clark had been affected by red kryptonite, he knew he wasn’t in total control of his actions. Then he had insinuated things that just by Clark’s anger about having to play along and do it proved Oliver’s words were untrue but he’d said them anyway just to get a reaction. He just didn’t get the reaction that he had expected.

He remembered Martha Kent’s warning, telling him how hurt Clark could be emotionally. He promised to take care of him. He turned to stare at the staircase. His focus catching on the bar, he walked over and poured himself a measure of courage. He chuckled, “Great job you’re doing Oliver, Mrs Kent would be so proud.” 

He knocked it back and then got another one.

~*~

He awoke the next morning blurry eyed, he tried to move but his head hurt so he stopped. He groaned in misery. 

“It serves you right.” He was told spitefully.

He winced as he focused on Clark. He was standing over the couch that Oliver was laying on gazing down on him. He shielded his eyes from the daylight and mumbled, “Clark.”

“It’s about time you woke up. I waited so I could tell you that I’m going…”

He remembered the argument last night. He struggled to sit up and he whined, “Oh god. Clark, don’t say that. We can work it out.”

His boyfriend shook his head, and condemned, “You’re unbelievable.”

Then Clark blurred out of sight, the devastation rocked his system and he fell back against the couch. Oh god, how did he let this happen? One stupid idea that he thought was quick thinking at the time. Well actually, it wasn’t that was it, it was what happened here afterwards. 

He gazed at the ceiling, and then his focus went to the bar. Maybe hair of the dog would help. He pushed himself off the couch, and pain shot through his head. Ouch, shit. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea. After all if he hadn’t continued drinking last night maybe he could have fixed things with Clark.

He braced himself. That’s exactly what he was going to do, “Uh god” he groaned. He was going to do just that after he’d had a gallon of coffee and a shower.

~*~

He re-entered the lounge, refreshed and mostly hang over free. He grabbed his jacket and headed for the elevator. He wondered where he should start his search for Clark, maybe he had gone to see Chloe after all she was his best friend, maybe the farm with his mom, and then he wondered that maybe he was in the barn. Oliver smiled with fondness at the thought of it. 

He opened the elevator cage…

“Where are you going?”

Oliver frowned and turned around to see Clark had returned. Relief flooded him. He smiled and rushed towards him and wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. He said emotionally, “Thank you for coming back.” 

He felt Clark still, and realised he wasn’t returning the embrace, Clark said stoically, “Oliver.”

Oliver pulled back, and gazed at him. He reached up and caressed Clark’s cheek, “Please Clark, I’m sorry I didn’t mean what I said last night, I hated seeing that guy kissing you.”

“You wanted to kiss him yourself, and you would’ve if I’d not said something.”

“No, I just wanted to stop him touching you.” He explained.

Clark stared at him speechlessly and Oliver begged, “Please Clark don’t leave me. Please give me a chance to make it up to you.”

His boyfriend began shaking his head, and Oliver’s heart sank and he bowed his head. Then Clark sighed loudly and told him, “I wasn’t going to leave you.”

He looked up, “What…?” he asked with hope in his voice.

Clark said wearily, “I took the device to Victor so he could start working on it. I wasn’t leaving you.”

Oliver grinned brightly and laughed with relief. He stepped forward to kiss him. However, Clark held him off. He said, “The fact that you thought I was leaving you over one argument, now that might be a problem.” 

“I was so scared. I know I hurt you last night.” Clark just stared at him. Oliver whispered, “Forgive me Clark.” 

Clark licked his lips, and then he warned, “Don’t ever do it again.”

“I won’t, I never want to lose you Boyscout.”

Clark whispered, “You won’t lose me Oliver not if I have anything to do with it.”

~*~

When they returned to base, Victor showed them the unexpected information they had gathered. Victor explained, “Well you know this device picks up all data and data streaming information in a particular area. Well it picked up this…”

Victor played some footage. On the screen they could clearly see inside Jason Bartlett’s office, more specifically they saw Oliver, Jason, and Clark on the couch. Bart whistled. Clark asked aghast, “What is this?”

AC suggested, “It must be the security system, but man I would’ve thought you would’ve taken that out first.”

Oliver shook his head, “No there were no cameras.” He noticed the angle and realised the period the footage played from, he said, “That’s when Tess walked in on us.”

Bart said, “She must have had a camera.”

Clark tensed his jaw and said, “Hasn’t anyone else noticed how the screen keeps going blank every few seconds.” 

Oliver and the rest of the boys shook their heads. Then Bart studied the screen and agreed, “Yeah there I saw it.”

Victor asked, “Are you sure? It must be a blink or you miss it sort of thing.”

Clark’s eyes widened and he uttered, “Shit!”

All the boys stared at him in surprise of him using foul language. But Clark just continued, “Don’t you get it, the screen going blank is when she’s blinking.”

The rest of the team all swore under their own breaths, then Victor nodded, “Damn, Luthor has somehow done to her what he did to me, he’s lo-jacked her.”

Oliver thought about the woman he once cared for, still cared for deep down. “She trusts that bastard, but he sure as hell doesn’t trust her.”

He met Clark’s gaze and Clark smiled, “You helped me save my ex-girlfriend from Lex Luthor, and now it’s my turn to help you save yours.”

Oliver smiled in return.

Victor told them, “It’s going to be tough when Luthor can see everything she can.”

Clark asked, “Can you make something that can block the transmissions?”

Cyborg smiled, “I’ll get right on it.”

~*~

Once the blocking device was ready, Clark and Oliver went on the mission to open Mercy’s eyes, pun intended. They considered going as their alter egos but decided against it. Clark super-speeded them past Tess’s apartment building security system and they found her exactly where they hoped she would be, in bed asleep. 

Oliver asked, “Can you see anything?” Clark squinted, focusing his gaze as he used his x-ray vision. Then he sighed in disappointment. Oliver asked, “Were we wrong?”

Clark shook his head, “No we weren’t the implants are there.”

Then he reached down and placed the necklace around her neck gently. They gazed at each and Oliver asked, “Shall we wake her up?”

Clark shrugged, “Go ahead, she’s your ex-girlfriend.”

He sighed, “Oh thanks.”

Oliver approached the bed, and crouched down and shook her shoulder. He cooed, “Tess.”

Tess roused and asked, “Oliver?”

“Yes it’s me.”

The punch to the face was unexpected and Oliver held his jaw, “Ouch!”

Tess sprang up from the bed into a fighting stance; she glanced around the room, seeing Clark was there too she asked, “What the hell is going on here?”

He stood up and rubbed his cheek, “Nice welcome.”

The fiery redhead demanded, “Answer the question.”

Clark raised his hand pacifyingly, “Tess calm down. We’re not here to hurt you. Okay.”

Tess gazed at Clark and then she nodded. Clark continued, “Good, we’re here to talk to you about what you saw the other night in Bartlett’s office.”

Oliver asked, “What did Lex say about Bartlett?”

She frowned and then revealed, “Bartlett is dead.”

Clark and Oliver’s gaze went to each other’s and Oliver said what they both were thinking, “Lex killed him.”

Tess chuckled, “No Lex didn’t kill him. He was shot by a mugger on the way home last night. Anyway why would Lex kill Bartlett?”

Oliver gazed at Clark but said to Tess, “Because of what he did, kissing and touching Clark.”

She laughed in disbelief, “Lex isn’t… like you two.”

Clark’s eyes widened and Oliver couldn’t contain his laughter, “Oh my god, you’re more deluded than we thought.”

His boyfriend interrupted, “Oliver, come on focus. Lex killed Bartlett because of what we did with him. We know Lex would’ve seen that as a betrayal.” 

Tess revealed, “Lex doesn’t even know about it, I didn’t have chance to tell him.”

“That’s exactly why we’re here, Tess.” Clark revealed.

He removed the viewing device from his pocket and he showed her the video footage from last night. Tess gazed at the footage in confusion, “What is this, the key employees offices are purposefully bug free for security.”

“I know this is going to be hard to believe Tess, but that necklace you are wearing is blocking signals coming from implants in your eyes.”

She gasped and laughed incredulously, “No, no you are making this up.”

Clark said gently, “No we’re not; we admit we were looking for evidence against Lex in that office. We discovered this by accident. We needed to come and warn you. That’s why we waited until you were asleep, to put the blocking device on you so Lex wouldn’t see us come and talk to you or else you would be danger.”

“How do I know this isn’t a trick?”

Oliver glanced at the clock on Tess’ night table. He wondered, “Do you think Lex will be awake, maybe we could show her?”

“He might record the footage to view later.” Clark replied.

“Damn you’re right.”

“Anytime now guys,” Tess demanded.

“What if we leave the room, Tess can remove the necklace, we could record what she sees just like before, then she can pretend to go back to sleep put the necklace back on, we re-enter and show her what was recorded.” Clark suggested.

“That’s a lot of messing about, and what if she runs off when we leave the room.”

Clark turned to Tess and asked, “You’re not going to run off are you?”

Tess’ hand went to the pendant, her fingers playing against it. She replied, “No.”

Clark smiled warmly, “Good.”

~*~

They did as Clark suggested. Clark and Oliver observed as Tess stared at the footage that only she could have seen moments earlier. She looked overcome with emotion, she told them, “Oh my god, there was an accident a year ago, and Lex looked after all the medical treatment, paid for everything, god that must be when he did it.”

Oliver asked, “So you believe us?”

She gazed at the footage again, and nodded frantically. Tears were coming to her eyes but she wouldn’t allow them to fall. “You both warned me, Lana too. How could he do these things to people who are loyal to him? I never questioned anything he did, always believing Lex knew best.”

Both Clark and Oliver didn’t know what else to say. Then Clark approached her and sat down on the bed. He reached out and took Tess’ hand. “We will help you, we can have the implants removed…” he glanced up at Oliver, “Emil could do it couldn’t he?”

He replied, “I don’t know but I’m sure he knows someone who can.”

Tess gazed between them and she asked, “Why are you helping me?”

Clark smiled comfortingly, “It is just something we do.”

 

To be continued


	15. Deliverance 3/4

TITLE: Deliverance 3/4  
PAIRING: Clark/Oliver   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,291  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: The newest alien threat is a little too close to home. Clark confronts the last Zoner.

~*~

When Lex’s special task force whose job was bringing in the meta-humans, coincided with the last series of reports about killers and monsters that had been leading them to the other Zoner’s, they realised they were tracking the same thing Clark was. 

He remembered Lex’s attempt to recover Titan’s body from Fort Ryan and they realised Luthor was on the hunt for alien DNA for his super-soldiers. Victor was on duty, scanning all systems trying to pinpoint the location of the last Zoner.

The thing seemed to be heading north to Canada. 

Oliver was heading somewhere hot instead.

~*~

Oliver entered their sleeping quarters and found Clark asleep. The sheets were barely covering him. Oliver admired his lover’s body, his gaze trailing to his perfect little ass. He smirked to himself. Then he crawled on the bed, and he started out at Clark’s nape and he began kissing him there. Clark awoke slowly and Oliver kissed his cheek, “Good morning, birthday boy.”

Clark smiled with his eyes still closed.

Oliver crawled backwards kissing and caressing Clark’s broad back, until he came to the small of his back and the beginning of his cleft and then he seized the opportunity and he buried his face between Clark’s cheeks and kissed him there also.

Clark let out a stuttered groan, “Oh shit, what are you doing…?”

Oliver hummed against until now virgin flesh. He licked again. Hmm it was so fucking good. 

His lover groaned into the pillow, “Oh fuck.”

Blindly, Oliver’s hands found and caressed Clark’s back, and his ass cheeks as he continued his attention there. He felt it as Clark’s body arched subtly, his thighs spreading. Oliver pulled back and grinned. Oliver asked against moist flesh, “Do you like it?”

Then Clark reached back and he grasped the back of Oliver’s head and brought him back to the task at hand. Oliver licked again. He gazed at his target, god it was perfect, just the kind of ass you wanted to push your cock into, he wiggled his tongue against it, and Clark moaned breathily. Oliver’s cock flexed hearing that sound. 

He rose up, and he rubbed his cock head against Clark’s ass. Clark made an unintelligible noise and his hands curled into the pillow.

Oliver laughed, “You want to be my bitch for a while?”

His laughter was cut short as Clark went into action, turning over suddenly and rolling Oliver over onto the bed. He glared down at him.

Oliver sighed, “I’ll take that as a no then.”

Clark raised an eyebrow, “You think you’re going to laugh at me and then I’m going to let you fuck me, huh?”

Right now after the fact, it did seem like a silly thing to do. He said, “I’m sorry.”

A knock on the door caught their attention. 

~*~

“You are certain about this?”

Victor nodded, “Definitely, all reports indicate it is in Baie-Saint-Paul, Quebec.”

Clark leaned in and looked at the computer, “Show me exactly where on the map.”

Victor brought up the requested map and pointed out the small town. Clark nodded thoughtfully, he stood up straight and declared, “Okay this is it. This is the last one. It’s going to be over today once and for all.”

In a blink, he appeared in his uniform and then he turned and headed for the exit. Oliver called, “Are you forgetting something Boyscout?”

Clark came to a halt and turned, “I will call for back up if I need it.”

Oliver nodded, “You better do.”

The Boyscout gave him a small smile and then he turned and continued his journey. 

~*~

In the meanwhile, Oliver inquired, “Any word on Luthor’s activities?”

“So far no news, all destroyed facilities are motionless, no rebuilding yet, no personnel. No reported abduction of meteor infected or metahumans targets. The only action is the black ops team scouring Canada for the Boyscout’s target.”

He requested, “Keep me posted.”

Victor nodded, “Sure thing, boss.”

~*~

He was in the back of the mobile unit checking the inventory, when he heard the thump of something hitting the floor. As he turned to look, he was told sardonically, “I think I need a new outfit, this one is ruined.”

His gaze came upon his lover standing in the doorway. He was covered in dirt. Oliver realised the thump had been the remnants of his leather jacket hitting the floor. Man, he was right his uniform was a mess. He could not even distinguish the colours. He asked in concern, “What happened to you. Was it that last phantom?”

Clark gazed at him intensely and then he cracked a grin, “What can I say, it was a tough son of a bitch.”

Oliver raised an eyebrow at Clark swearing in normal circumstances. But he guessed after such a tough fight, he deserved the right to it. He asked knowingly, “But you won, huh?”

Clark raised an eyebrow. He appeared amused, “Actually it got away.”

“Damn, I’m sorry. I know how much you wanted it all to be over.”

He was waved off, “Don’t worry about it, I’ll probably figure out where it went sooner or later.”

Oliver smiled at Clark telling him not to worry, and he teased, “Who are you and what have you done with Clark Kent?”

Clark’s gaze darted to him and then he laughed. 

He told him in a husky voice, “You want to know the truth; I was out there, the fight had my blood pumping. Then I remembered about you back here waiting for me and I couldn’t wait to get back here and see you again.”

He asked, “You okay Clark?”

“Better than ever.” he grinned.

“You want to fuck around?”

Clark reached down, and cupped the bulge at his own crotch and leered, “Absolutely.”

~*~

They entered their quarters. As soon as they were through the doorway, Clark grasped him by the shoulders and brought him into his embrace. His lover gazed at his mouth and Oliver smiled and went in for a kiss, but just as their lips brushed Clark jerked his head back and grinned wildly. 

Then Clark leaned in again and Oliver went in for the kiss again, and again Clark pulled back teasing him. Oliver grasped Clark’s head and groaned, “Son of a bitch.” Then he kissed him hard.

Clark groaned and opened his mouth and deepened the kiss for a moment and then Clark pulled back slightly and his tongue duelled with his, hmm god so good. Oliver licked back. Clark grinned into the kiss and then he nipped at Oliver’s lip hard. 

Oliver pulled back and wiped the blood from his lip. He exclaimed, “What the hell, you’re being a bit rough aren’t you, Clark?”

His lover gazed at him intensely, and goaded, “I thought you were supposed to be tough.”

Oliver bared his teeth in a vicious smile that Clark mirrored. Then Clark shoved him back hard on to the bed. Clark declared, “Sometimes you just need a good hard fuck.”

His cock twitched hearing Clark talking like this. Man, this was going to be one hell of a ride. 

Though, he was surprised when his lover climbed onto the bed and straddled him. He ground down onto Oliver’s crotch. 

Oliver grasped Clark’s hips and demanded, “Are you teasing me you son of a bitch?”

Clark reached down between them and massaged Oliver’s cock through jeans. He replied, “What do you mean teasing like you did to my asshole the last time we were here?” He stared up at him in astonishment and Clark whispered hoarsely, “I liked it.”

He whined in response. He grasped Clark’s ass and then he rolled them over. Clark laid back and laughed up at him. Oliver asked, “Are you sure?”

Clark sneered, “Come on, stop being so fucking prissy. I thought you wanted to fuck me.”

He didn’t know what had put Clark into such a mood but he was not going to argue with him. He grasped Clark’s leather pants and pulled them down over his legs. Clark tore his own torn t-shirt away. Oliver started stripping off his own clothes. Clark watched him from the bed; his cock was already hard against his stomach. 

Shit, all these months with Clark, and this was the first time Clark had wanted to be fucked. Oliver had had no problems with that; he was more than happy being Clark’s bottom as well as all the other activities they shared in the bedroom. But he had to admit to himself that the idea of him taking Clark had been enticing since that day in his apartment in Metropolis when Kal had let him bend him over that kitchen island and teased him with the idea.

The idea of finally thrusting his cock into that delicious ass… from the bed Clark leered at him as if he knew what Oliver was thinking. Oliver grinned and then suggested, “You’re filthy lets go in the shower and clean up.”

Clark leered, “Are you afraid of getting dirty?”

Oliver laughed and said pointedly, “No I’m not afraid of getting dirty at all.” 

He headed for the shower, as he entered and turned on the spray. He was suddenly grabbed and turned around and kissed. Oliver groaned and dragged Clark under the spray with him. Their tongues played wetly against each other and then Oliver pushed his lover back against the tiles. Clark’s chest rose and fell and Oliver lunged down, and licked at it and sucked at Clark’s nipples. His lover hissed, and pushed down on his shoulders. Oliver went to his knees and he sucked the beautiful hard flesh of his cock. 

Clark cupped his head, then he began thrusting, Oliver choked as Clark fucked his mouth. He coughed and gazed up at him and Clark grinned at him slyly. Oliver held his gaze and opened his throat and Clark groaned, “Fuck you’re getting good at this.”

He pulled back and then he kissed and licked up his lover’s gorgeous body until his mouth was on Clark’s throat. He hummed, “Practice make perfect.”

Clark groaned at the attention on his neck and then they found each other’s mouths again. Clark asked, “I thought you wanted to fuck me.”

Oliver glanced out the shower, he reminded, “We haven’t got lube in here.”

His lover had a wild look in his eyes, he murmured, “It doesn’t matter.”

“Clark?” he wondered.

Strong hands circled his neck, and his thumbs played there against his throat. He licked those full lips, and whispered, “Make me scream.”

Oliver’s cock jerked with arousal but his heart stilled. He looked deep into those unforgettable eyes and stated, “I don’t care how invulnerable you think you are. I won’t hurt you.”

He turned and headed out the shower. He landed on the bed before he could take two steps. An angry naked Clark braced over him, looking down. He declared, “This isn’t over.” Oliver swallowed and gazed up at him. He was told angrily, “I offer you my ass, and you’re going to refuse it and walk away?”

Clark slapped his face, it stung, but Oliver knew how controlled it actually was based on Clark’s powers. He gritted out, “I didn’t refuse, but I’m just not going to hurt you.”

Clark’s jaw tensed, “I don’t want you to hurt me. I want you to fuck me.”

Oliver reached up, and grabbed his head and dragged him down and kissed him. Clark grinned into his mouth and Oliver rolled them over. He knelt up, and he grasped Clark’s legs and he spread them. He gazed at Clark as he lay out before him waiting to be taken for the first time. Oliver caressed his body, stroked his muscles, and then held his gaze as he lowered his mouth and licked against Clark’s waiting asshole.

It quivered, and Oliver groaned and he licked deeper. Clark’s head fell back against the pillow, his throat arched. 

Oliver asked, “Is it good?”

Clark returned his gaze to him, he nodded, “So fucking great.”

Oliver held that gaze and flicked his tongue again and again until he was ready.

~*~

Clark pulled his knees up and demanded, “Come on, fuck me with that gorgeous cock.”

Oliver reached down and he squeezed it. He groaned, “God Clark what’s gotten into you?”

His lover grinned wolfishly at him, “Nothing yet, but you better hurry up before I go and find someone else to do it.”

Fear and jealously flooded his senses. He snarled, “You fucking…” he glanced down at Clark’s relaxed little hole and he lined up and thrust inside to the hilt. Clark’s body recoiled and he cried out with a gasping scream. Oliver’s eyes widened in dismay and he uttered, “I’m sorry, fuck I’m sorry.”

Clark’s eyes were closed, and he blew out little breaths through his teeth. Oliver swallowed, and he caressed his face, “Clark…?”

When there was barely a response, Oliver began to withdraw slowly. However, Clark reached out, and grasped his ass and held him in place. He asked again, “Clark…?”

Then his lover let out a hitching laugh. He opened his eyes and said, “You’ve done it now, you might as well carry on.”

“Are you sure?”

Clark snickered, “Oh come on Oliver. I’m beginning to think you don’t know how to use your cock.”

Oliver gritted his teeth, and he pulled back and he thrust into him, then again harder, until he had a good rhythm going. Clark moaned, “Oh finally, that’s it.”

Oliver braced himself over him and fucked him with all the frustration and anger that Clark had riled in him today. He grinned viciously as Clark was panting out little breathy moans with each thrust. Oliver leaned in and smirked, “That good enough for you baby.”

Clark nodded, “Yeah, so good.”

He could not agree more, his cock throbbed inside Clark’s ass. Oliver murmured, “I’m going to come, okay?”

His lover cried out and pumped his own cock; then come was spattering both their chests. Clark’s ass tightening around his cock finished him off. He pumped his come into him with long stokes that had Clark trembling. He pulled his wet cock out and flopped down beside his lover. 

He turned his head on the pillow, he grinned, “Wow that was the fucking best.”

His lover gazed at him, he reached down collected some come and pushed those fingers into Oliver’s mouth. Oliver sucked them clean, and then leaned in and murmured against his lips, “Wicked boy.” before kissing him.

Clark’s eyes glinted and he smiled at him.

~*~

Later Oliver woke up, he felt so relaxed, so happy; he smiled at his sleeping lover and then went for a much-needed shower. Afterwards he slipped on his jeans and went out to the operational centre. He walked in, to find the rest of the team talking to an unfamiliar older dark skinned man. The man turned as he entered, Oliver noted the purple leather jacket and green shirt. He raised an eyebrow, “I only know a handful of guys with that kind of fashion sense.”

The rest of the team grumbled at his little jibe. The man smiled, and offered his hand, “You are correct, Mr Queen. Our kind does seem to be challenged in that way.”

He wasn’t sure how but this man exuded the same kind of gracious aura as Clark. Oliver felt he could trust him already. He inquired, “So who are you?”

“My name is J’onn Jonzz my origins are of no importance at the moment. The only thing you need to know is I am a friend of Clark Kent’s.”

Oliver nodded, “So why are you here?”

“To warn you all, Clark faced and fought the last criminal from the Phantom Zone but it has escaped.” 

Oliver asked, “Do you have any idea where it went?”

J’onn Jonzz revealed, “South from Quebec, then we lost the trail.”

Oliver asked, “You were out looking for these convicts as well?”

J’onn confirmed, “I have helped Clark fight them before.”

Oliver remembered and guessed, “You’re the one who saved Clark from the Zoner in Seattle. You’re the guy with the red eyes?”

J’onn Jonzz smiled and then his eyes flashed red. He informed them, “That is right; I also helped him again when Clark stayed in Smallville when your team travelled the world on your own mission. I wanted to assist Clark because this is the most dangerous of all the convicts.”

“It’s good to know you’re on our side.”

Their new friend just smiled.

Oliver knew Clark would not tell him the full truth about the fight. He would not want to worry him. So he asked, “It was a bad fight today, wasn’t it?”

J’onn nodded sagely, “When Clark arrived in Québec I had already cornered it in the home of the person it had possessed temporarily. Lex Luthor’s men tried to interfere, tried snare it. I led them away and Clark fought it alone then it managed to escape.” J'onn continued, “Before it was powerful and dangerous, now it is unstoppable.”

Oliver swallowed, “Why now?”

J’onn Jonzz paused nervously, and then revealed, “It took Clark’s DNA, and now it has Clark’s abilities.”

The rest of the team made noises of concern, how could they stop something like Clark. Oliver thought, if this thing had Clark’s powers maybe, it had Clark’s weakness. Oliver reassured his team, “We will think of something.”

J’onn warned, “It not only has his abilities, it has his memories, it is identical to him in looks and it knows all of you. It is now a mirror image of Clark Kent, except the mirror is cracked.”

Oliver was starting to feel uneasy; he glanced at the doorway to their bedroom. He asked J’onn, “Are you saying we can’t tell them apart?” 

J'onn Jonzz replied, “As I said, it has Clark’s memories, but it is not Clark Kent, it doesn’t think like Clark nor does it have Clark’s feelings. It has no conscience no integrity. It kills without remorse. It is perverse, bizarre even and it enjoys playing with people.” 

He swallowed, “And Clark had to face that alone?”

J'onn nodded.

He asked worriedly, “Do you think the last phantom will make contact with someone from Clark’s life?”

“Clark did say it threatened to kill him and take over his life because he didn’t deserve what he had.”

Oliver glanced at the bedroom door again. Oliver stood firm, “Well we’re not going to let it do that. We’re going to find a way of beating it.”

The team all agreed.

~*~

With trepidation, he returned to the bedroom. He gazed at Clark still asleep in bed. He remembered Clark’s strange mood, and now he knew the reason behind it. Oliver approached the bed slowly. 

His gem like eyes opened slowly and he gazed up at Oliver. His lips pulled into a slow smile that ended in a grin. He asked huskily, “You know don’t you?”

Oliver swallowed and answered, “Yes I know.”

He held Oliver’s gaze, “I know it was a strange way of showing it, but I thought by letting you take me you would understand. After what happened today I had to show you how much we belong together.”

Oliver’s heart beat rapidly. He breathed heavily and just nodded. 

Clark smiled, “I love you, Oliver.”

His heart tripped and returned that smile, “I know that Boyscout.”

He swooped down and kissed the man he loved and Clark Kent returned the kiss.

To be continued


	16. Deliverance 4/4

TITLE: Deliverance 4/4  
PAIRING: Clark/Oliver   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,027  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark finally closes the book on the Phantom Zone convicts

~*~

Oliver climbed on the bed and lay down next to his boyfriend. He said, “I’ve just met your friend J’onn.”

Clark revealed, “His codename is Martian Manhunter.”

He grinned, “That’s pretty cool.”

His lover smiled, “He is.”

He informed him, “He told me about the phantom, what it’s done, what it stole from you.”

Clark’s lips pinched, “He said I didn’t deserve my life but that he did.”

Oliver smiled, and teased, “So that gave you an epiphany and you realised you love me?”

Clark turned onto his side and gazed at him, his eyes shone with affection, “Actually I already knew that, but I realised that I needed to tell you, show you.”

He smiled fondly, “I always knew Clark.” 

His lover raised an eyebrow, “Yeah…?”

He shrugged, “Or at least if you didn’t, your liking me was better than anything I’ve experienced before.”

Clark reached out and caressed his cheek. “Well it is love I feel and not like.”

“Yeah…?” he asked. 

His boyfriend nodded.

“Hmm by the way I loved your way of showing me.”

Clark grinned, “Better than flowers and chocolates?”

“Hmm let me think, flowers and chocolates or horny kinky sex with Clark Kent. Damn there’s no contest at all, although, I could’ve done without the threat of you going elsewhere.”

Clark blushed and said, “I said that because I couldn’t get you to fuck me.”

“Oh Boyscout, I don’t think there will be any problems with that in the future.”

Clark leaned in and kissed him, “Good. Now we have to finish this mission once and for all.”

~*~ 

Clark stepped through the doorway, his replacement uniform bright and his hair slicked back wet from the shower. The team all turned to meet his gaze. 

Clark spoke confidently, “We have work to do. I want everyone searching for this phantom this bizarre version of me. Impulse I want you out there on your feet. Go everywhere that you think I might and then everywhere you think I would never go. Cyborg I want you back on that computer, search everywhere. Martian Manhunter you’re in the sky, remember he can fly too so be on your guard.” 

Aquaman spoke up. “What about me?”

“I need you to guard the Arctic Ocean.”

AC’s eyes widened, “The whole Arctic Ocean?” 

Clark shrugged, “I need to know if he heads north.”

AC agreed, “Okay.”

Clark nodded and then said, “And I need to run an errand.”

The rest of the team did not ask questions, they just nodded and then set off on their appointed tasks. Oliver turned to Clark, “Did you forget somebody?”

The Boyscout smiled, “You can come with me if you want.”

He frowned, and asked, “Where?”

~*~

Green Arrow gazed around him in wonder. He uttered, “Holy shit.”

Clark smiled and turned around in a circle, “You like it.”

His eyes could not take it in all at once. He whispered, “It’s a fucking ice castle.”

Clark laughed and then went over to a group of icicle looking things. Oliver had a closer look and realised they were perfect crystals. He asked, “God Clark, how do you reconcile owning an ice castle with being a farm boy?”

His lover shrugged, “It’s the biggest challenge in my life.”

Oliver began to ask something more but Clark put his finger over his own lips to shush him. Then Clark gazed above and around them. Then he called, “Jor-El, I need your help.”

Oliver jumped slightly as a booming voice answered from nowhere. “Kal-El my son, you speak of my aid although you defer my greatest assistance.”

Oliver watched as Clark rolled his eyes, “Yes, but my main objective at the moment is returning the Phantom Zone criminals.” He removed from his pocket the crystal that was shaped like the symbol Clark wore on his chest, “I need to know how to use this correctly. It sends the phantoms away but not corporeal bodies.”

“If you had accepted my training you would know how to use the crystal, Kal-El.”

Oliver muttered, “It sure is snarky for a computer.”

“Oliver-Queen you speak of things that do not concern you.”

He answered, “It concerns me when a fucking monster is trying to kill the man I love, your son.”

“If it concerns you then you should encourage Kal-El to complete his training.”

He chuckled and muttered to Clark, “No wonder it pisses you off.”

Clark’s eyes were wide, “You’re lucky he’s even taking to you.”

Jor-El replied, “You listen to your loved ones more than you listen to me, my son.”

Clark sighed, “Jor-El, I’m out in the world helping people, I don’t think coming and hiding out here for years is going to help me.”

“I shall give you the knowledge you require if you agree to compromise. Live and work alongside your teammates and come to the Fortress of Solitude every night for one earth hour and let me train you.”

Clark frowned and asked, “An hour that’s it?”

“You shall not be learning with pencil and paper, Kal-El.”

His lover appeared shocked and Oliver asked, “What’s the matter, it sounds like a good deal to me.”

Clark nodded dazedly, “I always thought it wanted to take my life away.”

“Have we come to an understanding, Kal-El?”

He swallowed and agreed, “Yes.”

Suddenly a bright light flooded Clark. Oliver saw tiny writing and symbols and even images in the glow. Clark was still but his eyes darted this way and that way, taking in and absorbing the data.

Finally, the light disappeared and Clark faltered and caught himself. Oliver asked, “Is everything okay?”

Clark nodded, “Yes.” He called out, “Thank you, Jor-El.”

“I look forward to your return tomorrow evening, Kal-El.”

Clark agreed, “Tomorrow.”

~*~

As they returned from the Fortress, they called in for an update. Bart answered his commlink in a whisper, “Hey, you said check the first place you would go.”

Clark and Oliver turned to each other and spoke as one, “The Farm.”

Bart answered, “Got it in one.”

“We’re on our way.”

Oliver asked, “So any idea how to stop it. It’s as strong as you isn’t it?”

Clark agreed, “Yes, however our power source is exactly opposite.”

He asked amazed, “You’re saying it likes Kryptonite?”

“Loves it, but it hates…”

Oliver remembered the answer from their conversations months ago, “The sun.”

The Boyscout nodded, “That’s right.”

“So what do we do; get it out in the sun and keep it there?”

“The solar energy is not strong enough to completely disarm it from this distance.”

He sighed, “And you can’t fly, hey wait didn’t you say J’onn can fly?”

J’onn’s voice came over the commlink, “It’s impossible for me to go that close to the sun safely, I’m sorry, Kal-El”

Clark reassured, “It’s okay J’onn I’ve got it covered.”

Oliver frowned at Clark and Clark gave him a half smile, and flashed his eyes red. Oliver groaned, “Of course your heat-vision it comes from the sun.”

His lover nodded, “Focused solar energy.”

Oliver grinned, “You’re going to kick his ass all the way back to the Phantom Zone.”

~*~

They headed for Smallville. Aquaman was pissed that he was still on guard duty, though Clark’s reassured him that his role was still vital in case the Phantom escaped again. Cyborg was monitoring Lex’s men and their activities. They didn’t need them tracking the phantom to the Kent farm and interfering again. Impulse was still watching their target and the Martian Manhunter was going to meet Green Arrow and the Boyscout at the farm.

He asked, “So he’s called Martian Manhunter is that… is he really from Mars?”

Clark replied, “Huh-huh.”

He sighed, “I guess I’m the only normal person in the team.”

Clark grinned and raised an eyebrow at him, “You think you’re normal huh?”

He squinted, “Very funny.”

~*~

When they arrived, the Manhunter and Impulse stood watch at the opposite ends of the barn and then Green Arrow and Boyscout entered the barn. They found nothing so they headed for the stairs. 

A familiar but at the same time alien to his ears voice inquired from behind them, “Are you looking for something?”

They turned to meet the intruder. Clark swallowed but stood tall. Oliver tensed. Shit, J’onn had been right it did look exactly like his boyfriend. He was just glad he’d not been put to the test to tell them apart. 

The other Clark – shit no not the other Clark, he remembered what J’onn had said, this thing had Clark’s memories, but he didn’t think like him, that it was perverse – bizarre. Bizarro smiled at him in a very Clark like way. He said, “Hi lover.”

Green Arrow sneered, “Yeah right, you’re not him. I know him I know how he thinks. I don’t know shit about you.”

Bizarro laughed chillingly, “You think you know him, I’m the one who knows him, I know everything about him, and every disgusting little thought he’s ever had.”

Oliver laughed in return, “Disgusting… Clark? You really are one twisted son of a bitch.”

Anger and repulsion covered Bizarro’s features, he spat, “He gave up the only woman I ever wanted, gave up Lana’s sweet little pussy for you.”

Oliver shook his head incredulously, “They were already broken up when I came back into his life.”

Bizarro snarled, “I know that, I remember it, you stupid bastard. But he could’ve gotten her back any time he wanted. Just one click of his fingers and she’d have been there.”

Clark told him, “It would never have worked with Lana.”

“All she wanted was the damn truth from you, and you couldn’t even give her that,” he sneered, “but you gave it to him.” Bizarro smiled, “But I’m going to do just that, I’m going to get Lana back and give her everything she ever wanted.”

“You can’t give her the truth, she wants my secret not yours. She doesn’t want what you are.” Clark stated.

Bizarro declared, “She loves me.”

“No, she loves me, and I still care about her.” Clark stepped forward, “I’m not going to let you near her. You’re a cold blooded killer.”

Bizarro stepped towards Clark and provoked, “You can’t stop me.”

Clark smiled, “I’ve learnt a few things since you stole my DNA.”

Then Clark’s eyes were aflame, and he directed the force of that fiery solar powered gaze on Bizarro. Bizarro screamed, and his skin turned grey and fractured. Bizarro fell to his knees and he ground out, “What are you going to do, kill me?”

Clark declared, “I don’t kill.”

Bizarro laughed painfully, “I know you want to kill.”

“But I don’t and that’s the point.” he reached into his pocket and retrieved the Phantom Zone crystal, he revealed, “You’re going back where you belong.”

However before Clark could hold it out, Bizarro declared, “You’ve forgotten something Clarkie boy.” he laughed again through gritted teeth, “I have your DNA running through my veins. Did you forget dear old dad’s escape hatch in the Zone, for members of the House of El bloodline. I’ll just come back and I’ll kill you.”

Clark hesitated, and cut off his heat-vision. Oliver stepped forward instinctively, and Bizarro made a desperate lunge and he took Oliver off his feet. He pinned Oliver to the floor of the barn by his throat. Oliver’s hands instinctively tried to claw Bizarro’s hand from his throat. But even weakened Bizarro still held him down effortlessly.

Oliver winced and gazed across at the man he loved, he signalled with his eyes, ‘Shit Clark I’m sorry.’ 

God, he could not believe that he had made himself the liability. 

Clark stood motionless. Bizarro’s voice was deep and gravelly matching his now stony countenance. “You’ve got two choices, let me go and let me live the life I want, and I let your boy go. Your other choice is I crush your pretty boy’s windpipe.”

Clark’s jaw tensed, “Hurt him and you are…”

Bizarro goaded, “What… I’m what… dead, I don’t think so?”

Oliver coughed as Bizarro tightened his grip on his throat. Clark ground out, “Don’t push me!”

“Let me escape and be with Lana and I’ll let your boyfriend go.”

Clark swallowed, “I can’t let you get away you’re too dangerous.”

The monster with Clark’s face, nodded, “I know you Clark. I believe you. I’m sorry.”

Then his grip cut off Oliver’s airway and he started choking, his legs flailed. He heard Clark scream, “No!”

Then Oliver felt the intense heat so close, he had to keep his eyes closed from the glare. Bizarro shrieked and his body shook. Then Bizarro’s grip vanished and the heat disappeared. Oliver began coughing his body desperately trying to suck in oxygen. He opened his eyes and looked up and he saw the atmosphere shimmer with the heat. It was all around him. 

He turned his head and saw Clark on his knees, his head bowed. Oliver scrambled over to him. “Clark?”

Clark looked up; tearstains marred his face. He gazed at Oliver and he gasped. He reached out and caressed Oliver’s face. Oliver flinched at the red soreness there. Clark asked, “Are you okay?”

Oliver touched his own face, he smiled, “Only a touch of sunburn.”

Clark smiled shakily and then he revealed, “I’ve never been so angry in my life. Then Clark caressed Oliver’s raw cheek again, he confessed quietly, “I couldn’t let you die.”

He shook his head, “Clark, you saved me. It was a rabid dog and you just put it down that’s all.”

Clark cringed, “God, Oliver, I wanted to but I couldn’t kill him.”

Oliver turned around and finally saw Bizarro curled up in the corner of the barn. He was a mass of grey, trembling and whimpering in pain.

His lover cringed, “Oliver I’m so sorry I couldn’t kill him for you.”

Oliver stated, “You wouldn’t be you if you did, but you saved me, and that’s all I care about right now.”

His lover swallowed, “I just can’t let myself go over that line, Oliver. It’s what my dad always warned me about growing up. Once I start crossing that line where do I stop. I can’t be judge, jury, and executioner Oliver it’s too dangerous, and I don’t want it to be that way. I never want to be in the headspace where I think it’s alright to kill.”

“I haven’t any idea what it is like to be you Clark. All I know is it was going to kill me and it was going to go after Lana. If what it said about the escape hatch in the Zone is true…” Clark nodded, confirming the facts. Oliver continued, “It would have escaped, and killed again. It said it was going to come back and kill you. You had to choose in that instant, and I admire you for that, but I don’t know what we’re going to do with him.”

Clark looked dejected, so Oliver took him into his arms and embraced him, Oliver stated, “I wish I could’ve killed it instead.”

His lover shook his head and frowned, “No Oliver, I wouldn’t want that for you either.” Clark swallowed and said, “I’ll have to deal him somehow.”

Oliver smiled and then he leaned in and kissed the man he loves, his hero - his saviour. He whispered, “Come on let’s get him out of here.”

Clark rose to his feet. He tapped his commlink, “This is Green Arrow the target is neutralised. Everyone stand down.”

They were met at the doorway by Impulse and Martian Manhunter. J'onn asked, “Did your plan work, did you send it back to where it…” J'onn halted in midsentence, and gazed at Clark’s forlorn features and then nodded stoically, “Your task is at an end. Now all there is to do is secure the phantom.”

Green Arrow gave him a nod and a tight smile. He asked hopefully, “Do you have any ideas?”

Clark glanced at Bizarro and then looked thoughtful, “It was a Kryptonian experiment, and maybe Jor-El knows how to stop him.”

Green Arrow agreed, “Everyone get back to base and figure out how all this affects the overall mission. Clark and I will take him and find out.”

They all agreed and did just that. Clark carried his feeble enemy to the Fortress. Luckily, Jor-El was entirely willing to put the failed experiment on ice, literally.

Oliver hoped that the events that caused Clark so much angst would at least put a serious crimp into Lex’s efforts to get his super-soldier project to succeed, hopefully it would stop it completely.

~*~

Later after pooling their information and deciding on some new tactics, Oliver and Clark retreated back to Oliver’s place in Metropolis and were outside on the balcony looking out over Metropolis from the Clocktower penthouse. 

His super-powered teammate spoke to the setting fiery orb on the horizon that was his power source. “I was hoping Lex might take a break or something.”

It seemed Project Ares was now defunct, but it was too quiet. They had to wait to find out what Lex’s plans for the future were.

“I wish he would too but Tess told us she would let us know when Lex turns his attention to another project.”

Clark sighed, “I still can’t understand why Tess decided not to have the surgery and to stay working for Lex after what he did to her.”

“She still has the signal blocking necklace we gave her so she can contact us without Lex knowing.”

“I know but I’m worried about her.”

“She’s a tough lady, Clark. It was her idea to help us from inside Luthorcorp. As long as Luthor keeps doing things like this we have to be there to stop him.”

“It feels like it is going to be a never-ending battle.” Clark shrugged, “I guess we will take every battle as it comes.”

Oliver agreed, “Together.”

Clark nodded, “Together.”

 

The end of Cardinal Sins


End file.
